Crawling Back To You
by BL-is-love
Summary: It's been 5 years since they finished high school, and two years since Brooke and Luke broke up and saw each other for the last time. And he wants her back...but, will she be able to forgive him again?COMPLETE!
1. Who Do You Want Next To You?

**Bold- Luke's voiceovers (if it's sum1 else who says the voiceovers I'm gonna write the name of the character)**

_italics- flashbacks mostly, sumtimes it could be a part of Luke's book, but only here in the beginning and maybe later on, I'll see…_

**Have you ever thought about the decisions you made? Have you ever wondered how much they mean or ment to people you care about? To people you love? How much did your decisions hurt them? And what's worse than anything else: how much did your own mistakes hurt **_**you? **_

"_My name is Lucas Scott. I'm a writer here in Tree Hill. Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world. Maybe it's nothing like it. But if you look closer, you might see someone like you. Or someone like me. If you're 23, still single, and you spent last 2 years of your life waiting for __**the one**__ you always loved to get back to you, after all the suffer you put her through than I can say you are an idiot and that your world is a lot like mine. I had the bast person in the world right by my side. And I __**made**__ her leave. It's incredible how life can change in just a blink of an eye. Or in my case, with so many stupid mistakes, with my lack of understanding. And now I realised she's better than me. And I'm going to fight for her. This time-for real."_

Lucas closed the book. And the applause was heard all across the library. He just finished reading the last part of his book at its presentation, right here in New York, and people loved it. "how can they admire it so much. I blew my heart to that book, I turned out to be a bastard, all my pain is here, and they _love_ it?" It was funny, Lucas hated his book. It's not that he thinks it's a bad story, but just the opposite, it's a real story, a good story…or at least he would like to use the word "story" to describe it. It was his life, in his own words. Every thought, every event…everything he's been through. But, still, he had to smile back at them. They were impressed. He was glad his first book was succesful, but he couldn't enjoy this night to it's fullest, not without _her_. He was nothing without her. Without her, nothing was complete. And he had to smile "Thank you, thank you so much for your support." He told to the audience. The audince that loved the sad story, the audince that doesn't know him, and doesn't know everything he's been through. The audince that loves him but hates his character, and doesn't know it's the same person. But, he couldn't care less. It was funny, he thought this would be the greatest moment of his life…and it ment almost nothing. Haley and Nathan were there with him, to support him, but still, there was that empty space.

_Brooke: This is a dream come true. So, who do you want standing next to you?_

Nathan's voice pulled him back to reality. "Man, are you even here? You have to sign couple of copies, people are waiting." Nathan told him. He didn't care. "Yea, sure, man, I'll do it right now" He said, a bit destracted by his own thoughts, but still took a copy of his book from one woman in the front row… "What's your name, please?" he asked the lady. "It's Holly" "Ok…for Holly…enjoy the book, love, Lucas" he repeated out loud the thing he was writing on the first page of her copy. "Here you go, and enjoy it." He told Holly while giving her the book back. He looked around and grabbed another copy to sign "and your name is…" he asked the person. "What, you gonna sign me a copy?" The voice was so familiar. He looked up. And he couldn't believe his own eyes. It's been so long since he last saw her. "Hey you! Wow, I can't believe you're here!" he said while hugging her. And it was the truth. Him and Rachel were close for a while, back in the days when he was with Brooke. But, when him and Brooke broke up, and Rachel and Mouth moved out of Tree Hill to New York, they lost touch.

Rachel: It's good to see you too, loser. I knew your book would be full of bullshit.

Lucas smiled. It was their way of talking to eachother. It's was her way of saying "I love you, and miss you, and you did a great job"…he looked behind her, but he didn't see Mouth. "Hey, Rachel, where's Mouth?" Luke asked, he really wanted to see his friend again. "Oh, you know him, that stupid party of his is taking him away from me. Now seriously, he has some meeting, but he said that I have to drag you to our place for dinner tonight, and you're not allowed to say 'no', writter"

Lucas: It would be great to see you guys! Man, it's been so long.

Rachel: Yea, yea, keep that inside, you know I hate when you get emotional. I'm just kidding Luke, I really missed you. But, keep signing the books, and come over tonight, here's the address"

Rachel took a piace of paper, wrote down the address and handed it over to Lucas. In the meantime, Nathan and Haley appeard, looking kind of tired. Rachel looks up at them

Rachel: Wow, who would tell? Tutormom likes to experiment in public places…

Nathan and Haley looked at Rachel, then to eachother. They felt uncomfortable. How did she manage to realise they just had sex?

Rachel: Oh, come on, don't give me that look. Did you forget I'm an expert when it comes to sex? Now, both of you, come here and give me a big hug" she said while montioning them to do that.

Both Nathan and Haley smiled and hugged Rachel. Their relationship has changed a lot since high school. Haley and Rachel became more friendly, and so did Nate and Rachel. They didn't see eachother alot, but they always call at least once a week and check on her and Mouth. They were great friends, and their frienship didn't lose it's charm, not even when Rachel and Mouth moved out of Tree Hill.

Haley: I missed you, girl! Where's Mouth?

Rachel: forget about Mouth. His stupid politics are keeping him bussy all day sometimes, as you already know. Well, this is one of those days. Anyways, I have to run also, I have some shooting now, but we're expecting you for dinner tonight. I gave Luke the address, I didn't know you were coming too.

Nathan: Well, it was a last minute decision. We wanted to get out of Tree Hill, and we left James with my mom so we can have some fun.

Rachel: And you sure are having fun. I gotta run now, look at the time, I'm already late. See ya…let's say…around 7, ok?

Nate: Fine.

She gives them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walks out of the library. Lucas is still signing his book and Nate and Haley are waiting for him to finish.

When the work was done, they went back to the hotel. Nate and Haley went to their room, and Luke went to his, layed down on his bed...

_Peyton: It is the greatest moment of your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?_

_Lucas: Brooke…_

"How could I let her go? How could I do that to her? Why am I such an idiot? This is supposed to be the best day of my life, but it means nothing now, not without her." He couldn't get her out of his mind. Why did he do it? Why? He knew she was **the one**, ever since he met her, he was just too afraid of his feelings, too afraid on how it could work, since she is Brooke Davis…and he lost her. In a blink of an eye, just one moment was enough. Oh, boy, did he love that girl…he still remembered everything about her, he remembered her touch, the smell of her hair, her soft lips, her incredible body, but more than that, he remembered her words, he remembered how she used to kink her eyebrow, how childish she could get sometimes, he loved seeing her dimples everytime she smiles, he rememebered and loved every move, everything…

_Brooke: There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them 'cause I was afraid...I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. 'Cause you hurt me so bad, and I was afraid to be vulnerable. And I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This was how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you... I was just too scared to admitt it._

He loved that moment. The first time she totally opened up to him, told him how she feels, everything. He kept repeating himself they'll get back together, but as the days went by he was more and more sure he's deceving himself. The worst part is- he liked it. Lucas Scott knew that without Brooke Davis he had nothing. She was his everything, like the world used to stop, time, movement, everything stopped when they were together. "Man, I need to get her out of my head." he kept repeating this to himself, but it was impossible, everywhere he looked around- there she was. Every place in Tree Hill reminded him of her. And now, in New york, everything still reminds him of her. Partly, it's cuz of the book, cuz the book has all the great moments they shared together. And partly, because his hotel room window has a great view on the center of Manhatten, and a huge bilboard with _her_ face. He turned on the TV, just to get his mind of Brooke Davis, at least for a little while. He was switching channels and…"Well, I'm glad this fashion week was succesful. More than that, I'm glad people liked "Clothes Over Bros" line. More coming soon, people, I promise…." And there it was. Her beautiful face, her priceless smile, her voice…

_Brooke: Do I get to be a p__art of that world? Lucas: The biggest part…_

And there it is again. Another memory. Everytime he tries his hardest to forget her, and get her off his mind, she comes out of nowhere, on a TV, in a mag…He quickly turns the TV off, and throws himself back on the bad. He puts his hand on the back of his head takes a deep breath in and out. "I have to find her" he thinks to himself. She lives in New York, Mouth and Rachel know where she lives, I gotta go see her. I'll ask Rachel for her address and go see her, I can't go on like this, I just can't.

It was time to go, and Haley was knocking on his door "Luke, hurry up, we have to go, we don't wana be…well, _too_ late" haley yelled from the outside, trying to make him hurry up. "I'm coming Hales, just give me 3 more minutes" Luke yelled back. "Luke, it's the forth time u need 3 more minutes! Hurry up." He opened the door "Ok, I'm ready, let's go" The fact that Haley didn't know that his plan for tonight was also to go visit Brooke, made her behaviour acceptable. Lucas didn't want anyone to know, not before he sees her. Sure, Nathan and Haley knew he misses her, but they don't know that it's such a powerfull feeling, and that it grows bigger by the day, they had their doubts, especially after reading his book, but he convinced them he exaggerated his feelings in it He was more and more sure she's the one…

_Lucas: Brooke's the one. Rachel: How do you know? Lucas: I just do. I can feel it._

And the lat thing he needed. His mind wondered back to her, back to their memories, or at least to the memories about her. They finally arrive at Rachel and Mouth's place. They ring the bell, and Rachel opens the door, hugs everyone and welcomes them in. "Well, the dinner is ready, so, if u guys want, we can head to the dinning room right away" Rachel infromed the gang. "Yea, sure, just let us see Mouth first" Nathan replied. "Anybody called my name" suddenly, Mouth appeared. Everybody started hugging him. "It's so good to see you guys" mouth continued. "How are you guys?" " Oh, everything's pretty much normal, you know." Nate replied. "OK, we'll talk it over at dinner, cuz I'm starving" Mouth said. The gang agreed, and walked to the dinning room. Lucas grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her aside. "What is it, Luke?" Rachel asked, looking at him, wondering what's going on, why did he do what he just did, it was weird. "I need to ask you something. But you have to promise me nobody will find out. Not even Haley, Nathan and Mouth…" Luke said looking her in the eyes. She was a bit scared, she didn't know what was going on, she was confused but agreed to help him "OK, just tell me what's up" "Well, I wanna go and see Brooke." Rachel saw the spark in his eyes when he mentioned her name, and Rachel knew what was going on. "you really love her, don't you?" she asked him, but it was a stupid question, she already knew the answer. But still, she wanted to hear it from his mouth. "I do, Rachel. More than I have ever thought I could love somebody. More than anything, more than life it's self…".

**You know those moments in your life when you see your own dream, the dream bigger than any other, crash? When you realise that what you wanted more then anything else is unavailable? When all the bubbles of sweet imagination disappear?**

Rachel looked sad, she tried to hide it from Lucas, but it wasn't easy. And, of course, she failed, he knew her good enough to see when sth was wrong "What's going on Rachel?" he asked, trying to find an answer in her eyes… "Well…there ain't no easy way to say this, but I have to…Brooke is seeing someone, more than that they're living together…I'm so sorry, Luke." Lucas was so broken. He finally found the gutts to tell her how he feels, and he found out she has someone else.

**And you see those moments, the moments you'll always remember. The moments when you wish you had done things some other way, you wish you could take the time back and correct all o****f your mistakes, and make things right. Not just for the others, but for yourself.**

His heart broke. That very second. He looked so lost, confused, he almost fainted. He couldn't believe his own ears. Rachel got scared that he's not feeling well "Are you ok, Luke?" "Yea, I'm fine" he mumbled "as much as I can be. I'm sorry but I gotta go." And he ran out of their house, Rachel tried to stop him but couldn't. "Guys, are you coming?" Mouth called from the dinning room. Rachel entered the dinning room "Lucas…is gone. And he's not coming back tonight." They all jumped of their sits "What? How come? And why?" Nathan asked "We gotta go find him" Mouth added. "NO! Let him be. He needs his time alone, guys. Give him a break, ok?" Rachel said. She didn't wanna say the reason why he left, but she hoped he won't do anything too stupid, and she also knew she's gonna call him in the morning and talk to him about everything. She was the one that knew…well, almost everything about him and Brooke. And the one that knew that hope is still there. the one that knew everything about Brooke's feelings.

background song: Nickelback- Savin' Me)

And Lucas was wondering the street alone. Rachel's words couldn't stop banging in his head "They're living together"…he never felt so broken. This was supposed to be the night of his big success, and all he wants to do is cry his pain out, scream…anything that would help him get rid of the pain. But there was nothing. Nothing he could do.

_Brooke: I never gave a rat's ass before. But I do now._

_Lucas: I'd miss the girl behind the red door._

_Brooke: people that are ment to be together always find their way in the end._

_Lucas: I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see._

_Lucas: I know I hurt you the last time we were together but…. Brooke: I love you. Lucas: I love you too…pretty girl._

_Brooke: Then, what's the difference? Lucas: the difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton._

_sex scene from 313_

_Brooke: I missed you, boyfriend. Lucas: I missed you too, pretty girl. This college is killing us. Brooke: Here, let me help you survive. kiss_

All the memories, like a movie tape, were coming in front of his eyes, and finishing him. His pain grew bigger. His life became pointless. In the last 2 years he lived to find a way back to her. And now that last reason died. And with it, he died too. He found himself at a bridge. What led him there, he doesn't know. Maybe it's faith. Maybe something else. But just one look down at the river Hudson made him set his mind to just one thing. "Finish it, right here and now." There was no one anywhere near the bridge. It was safe. Nobody will get a chance to rescue him. And he left his goodbye letter. His book. He climbed one of his legs up to the fence of the bridge and soon he was on the other side of the fence. He looked down at the river again. "Is this river the last thing I'll see?" he thought to himself. And just like the movies, he stood there, his life-movie rolled out again, his mom, Keith, Haley, Mouth, Skills, Rivercourt moments, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jimmy, Bevin, Rachel, and of course Brooke. He shooke his head. He was ready to jump.

**background song: Savin' Me- Nickleback is still**** running Do you ever think we see the signs faith puts in front of us in a wrong way? You know, just missunderstand them? Follow them, in a wrong way, and make a mistake? And destroy so many things? And destroy ourselves?**

"Lucas, what are you doing there?" he heard the familiar voice behind him. He didn't wanna turn back, not again, not this time, not now, his dreams and wishes don't even let him kill himself just like that. But the voice appeared again "Lucas, look at me. Whatever it is that made you get to this, isn't worth it. Look at me damn you, turn around, Lucas" she started crying and someobody touched his hand. He turned around. And realised, it's not a fantasy, it's not a dream. It's real. _She_'s real. "Brooke…what are you doing here?" he finally managed to say something. "I just went out for a walk. I had to clear my head. What are you doing there, Luke?" she was really worried about him. "Nothing, Brooke. I…wanted to jump of this bridge, but now I know that would be a mistake." He couldn't stop looking at her eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world, the eyes he could look at for days and never get bored. Now he saw the right sign. Faith didn't get him here to end his life, but to give him a second chance. A chance to make his life better. A chance to meet Brooke Davis again.

**And sometimes, faith throws us another hint. And saves everything we wanted to destroy. And gives us another chance. And makes us think, makes us fight, makes us want more and achiv****e more, makes us realise there're so many things we could miss if we missunderstand the signes. Our faith is here. In our hands. "**_**We'll just have to wait and see"**_

Brooke was really worried about him. She didn't know what got him there, but all she knew is that he needs to get down from that place.

Brooke: Lucas, get down, come here, we'll talk, I can help you, just get back here, please.

"She can help me…that's the truth. She's the only one that can." Brooke gave her hand to Luke, looked at him and just wanted him to take her hand, and get back to the other side. Their eyes met, he smiled, took her hand, and got to the other side of the bridge. Brooke couldn't stop herself from hugging him, she was so happy he was ok, alive, and there. And boy did he love that hug. It felt great to be in her arms again. He couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you Brooke. Thank you for being here for me" he said.

"Always, Luke. But, why the hell were you here, anyways? What made you wanna do _that_?" Brooke was really scared. She wanted to know what was going on with him, what got him into this, she wanted to help him. As always. She was always there whe he needed her the most…unlike him. He was always there for other people. But not for her.

Lucas didn't wanna tell her the truth, he didn't wanna tell her anything. He just wanted to be close to her, and find a way back to her heart. "Don't worry about me Brooke. I'll be fine. It was…nevermind, you don't need to hear anything about my issues." he didn't wanna show her how much love was there. He didn't want her to know. So, he played the safest card- be cool, but still kind.

Brooke: Listen, Luke, I gotta go. Sorry.

Lucas didn't want her to go, he wanted to tell her to stay with him, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was for being an idiot. And that he understands now. He understands everything. He just needed a way to finally _show_ it.

Lucas: Brooke…thx for being here. Can I do anything for you?

He really needed her to say "yes", although he knew she won't…he just needed to apologize…and get her back.

Brooke: No Lucas. You've done _enough_. I just did what every single person in this world would. And now I gotta go, sorry. We can never be friends.

And with those words she turned around and left. But one thing he learned from Brooke Davis- when they show hate, people just want you to know how much they love you. And how much they care, and how much u hurted them. He looked in the direction where she was, looked at her until she left his sight. He knew it was desteny that brought them both there, on the bridge. He knew it was ment to be that way. And once again it was Brooke that saved him. She always did. But why was she out?

_Brooke: I just went out for a walk. I needed to clear my head._

He remembered what she said on the bridge. "She needed to clear her head? From what?" He couldn't stop asking himself that. And there was one person he could talk to. Rachel. And he made a decision to call her first thing in the morning. He went back to the hotel, stared through the window and smiled. Smiled to the face of his Brooke. There was nothing that could convince him they're not ment to be together. Not after tonight. "I'm gonna have you someday, Brooke. Have you in my arms…again" he said as if he was really talking to her and not to the bilboard with her face.

_Brooke: I'm not mad, Lucas, I'm not mad…_

Now he finally knew the meaning of her words. She wasn't mad. She wasn't mad at all. She wasn't even mad on that day. the day that ruined their relationship.

_He was lonely, and she was in another town, not far away but…away enough. And this girl, Ashlee, was all over him all the time. It's been a month since he last saw Brooke. And Ashlee… Ashlee was in his room- half naked. And so he did what every guy would. As he was having sex with Ashlee, Brooke came in. He couldn't believe what's happening to him. He ran after her, and finally caught her near the exit of the campus._

_Luke: Brooke wait! Let me explain! – he pleaded and grabbed her arm._

_Brooke: Explain me what Lucas? That I didn't see what I just saw? - she said, all in tears_

_Lucas: No, Brooke. I…it ment nothing. Nothing at all. You've been gone for so long, and…there's nothing I can say to justify what I just did, but I just want you to know that I love you. Are you mad at me?_

_Brooke: No, Luke, I'm not mad nor angry__…not angry at all._

_Luke hugged her as she continued crying. He loved her, he couldn't bear losing her. He wanted them to stay like this, in eachother's arms forever._

_Two weeks later they broke up._

_Lucas: Why? At least tell me why?_

_Brooke: Cuz we don't see each other for too long, cuz are love began to lose it's charm, cuz it's not the same anymore, it's not the way it used to be, Luke. I already told you this once and I'm gonna repeat it: I love you, and I probably always will. But I can't live like this. I just can't. I'm sorry._

_Lucas: Brooke…don't go. Please, don't go._

_Brooke: Goodbye Lucas._

_And she turned around and left._

That was the last time he saw her. In his room, in college, 2 years ago.

_Lucas: Can I do anything for you?_

_Brooke: No, Lucas, you've done enough!_

After those words he realised that he was wrong all along. She wasn't mad or angry…she was crushed and heartbroken. She suffered, she couldn't bear the fact that another girl had him. Now he knew…too late to correct the mistakes, but on time to stop himself on making new ones.

_Brooke: I love you Lucas and I probably always will._

He sure hoped that wasn't gone yet.

And meanwhile, Brooke was back at her house, thinking about what she saw on the bridge and who she saw. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucas. Not for a second. Why was he there? And why did he change his mind so quickly on jumping?

_Brooke: I love you, and I miss you, you know that right?_

_Lucas: Of course I do, pretty girl. I wish we could spend more time together…_

_Brooke: Broody, cheer up!_

_Lucas: whatever you say, Cheery._

_And he took some whiped cream and touched her nose, and she did the same with his lips…_

_Luke: Oh, that's too bad cuz…you're gonna have to take it off now, you know?_

_Brooke leaned over him, put her hands on his knees as he was sitting and kissed him, but only to get the cream away._

_Brooke: that better?_

_Lucas: a bit. _

_And he tickeled her, they started tickleing, and kissing…._

"Are you ok, babe?" the voice of her boyfriend, Chase, brought her back to reality.

Brooke turned around and after a long, slow second said "yea, I'm fine. why?" Brooke asked wanting to know how lost did she look while remembering Lucas.

Chase: You seemed kinda distant. Is everything ok?

Brooke: Well, as much as it can be after what happened today.

That was the only way she could get away with this. Brooke than continued "I hate it when we fight, Chase. And, sometimes it seems like we always do"

Chase: Don't blame me, you're the one that called me "Luke"

Brooke: An honest mistake, I was talking to Rachel and she told me that Nate, Luke and Hales are in town.- Brooke tried to justify herself, although she knew there was more than that. She needed Luke. that's why she went out to clear her head, to clear up her feelings for Luke and Chase.

Chase: OK, sweety.

He leaned over her and gave her a kiss, and as they were kissing he tried to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, but Brooke stopped him by putting her hand on his "Not tonight, sorry. I'm very tired" she said, lying Chase and trying to make herself believe that was the truth. And the only truth there was is that she couldn't get Luke out of her head. "this has to stop" she thought to herself. And then her mind wondered back to the day when they broke up, the day when she told him she wasn't mad or angry, but she forgot to tell him one little thing she talked about with Rachel after.

_Brooke was crying, and ran into her room in the campus, the room she shared with Rachel. _

_Rachel: Did you do it? you broke up with him?_

_Brooke nodded her head and couldn't stop crying. Rachel hugged her_

_Rachel: Don't be like that, it's gonna be ok, you'll forget aout him and you'll find somebody else, who's even better than Luke. _

_Brooke: That's not gonna happen, ever, he was the best thing I had._

_Rachel:eventhough he cheated on you, and never actually asked you what's wrong or are you hurt?_

_Brooke: I did the same thing with Chris 3 years ago, remember? And…I just can't be with him, not now, I don't want him to see me hurt and broken._

_Rachel: That means you haven't told him about your parents, right?_

_Brooke: no, Rachel, how could I? Hey, Luke, I know you never ask me about my parents, which, btw makes u a total idiot, but my dad and mom fight all the time and, fyi, he beats her! So, I have to go and live with my mom, far away from here, and make sure dad doesn't come and get her again" yea, that would be quite a speech, ha?_

_Rachel hugged her again as Brooke started crying again, and looked at her packed stuff, with all the letters Luke sent, their pictures, all their memories…the red feather. everything. And so Brooke went to live with her mom in New york, her parents devorced, and nobody knows that, except for Rachel, and her mom is much better now, and she than went to NYU and started Clothes Over Bros._

How come she can't stop thinking of the guy who never, ever was there for her? And ignore this wonderful man, who always helped her out?

_Brooke: You should ask my parents…considering they haven't called in a month…month and a half actually. Not even a call, a fax or an e-mail. So what do you think that's supposed to say about me?_

_Chase: I think it says more about your parents._

_She was on a plait to Milano, and the pilot was…Chase. _

_Brooke: Hey, Chase!_

_Chase: Hey, Brooke! What r u doing here?_

_He gave her a nice hug._

_Brooke: Have some fashion week in Milano, you are a pilot aren't you?_

_Chase: Yeah, I guess dreams do come true, you know. I'm a pilot and you have a successful cloathing line, Lucas is a jurnalists, writes short stories…you gusy are still together, right?_

_Brooke:Erm…actally, no. we broke up. what about you?_

_Chase: I'm single for now. Anyways, wanna go and grab some coffee with me when we get to Milano? and you can tell me what's been going on in your life…_

_Brooke smiled "Sure, Chase"_

And that's how it all started again. Chase was there to listen to her, and not talk about _his_ grades, _his_ book, _his_ articles, and _his_ short stories. He was way better than Luke. All Luke did was ask her does she like his stories, the stories that one mag published every week. So, she decided, Lucas is a closed chapter of her life. From now on, she's gonna dedicate to Chase. At least she will try to.

The next morning, Luke was woken up by his cell phone which wouldn't stop ringing. He didn't wanna wake up, but the caller was so persistant that Luke had to wake up. He didn't get out of the bed, he just grabbed the phone with one of his hands. It was hard, but he opened his eyes to see caller's ID…he wasn't really surprised with what he saw "Rachel" he quickly answered the phone before she hungs up "Hey, Rachel, please tell me what's so urgent that you _had_ to wake me up?"

Rachel: Sorry for waking you up. I wanted to check on you, see if everything's ok with u after what I told you…and I wanna talk to you, also.

Rachel sounded serious, and she wasn't serious unless it was really serious. "Talk to me about what, Rachel?" Luke asked trying to get sth out of her, but all Rachel said was "I'll tell you when we meet. Like…in an hour, in front of the library u visited yesterday?"

"Sure, that's great. See ya than" Luke said, and faced the pillow again. He didn't wanna get out of the bed, but he had to. An hour later, he was in front of the library waiting for Rachel, who was late, as usual. Se finally appeared, looking good as always. Luke smiled when he saw her. He really loved this girl. If someone said in the beginning of his senior year that him and rachel are gonna be friends, or even worse, that Brooke and rachel are gonna be friends he would laugh a lot. "It's amazing how life can change" he thought to himself. Than Rachel approached and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Rachel: Sorry for waking you up earlier today.

Lucas: It's ok. Wanna go grab a coffe in that café over there?

He pointed to a café right across the street.

Rachel: Sure, let's go.

they walked across the street and entered the café. They took their seats and Luke finally said "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

Rachel: Well, first, it has to do something ith you and Brooke.

Luke's eyes sparked. "You and Brooke"…it's been a while since he last heard that. And he loved to hear that.

Luke: Sure, Rachel, whatever you wanna say.

When Rachel finally wanted to start the waiter came to take their orders.

Waiter: What will you have today?

Rachel: A diet Coke for me.

The waiter nodded his head "And for you, Mister?"

Luke: I'll have a cup of coffee.

the waiter nodded again and left.

Luke: So, where were we?

Rachel: Listen, Luke…the thing I wanna tell you is serious and it's not really a small thing. So, just tell me, are you 100 sure you love her?

Lucas: More than life Rachel. I can't imagine my life without her, I feel so incomplete without her.

He was smiling while talking about Brooke and Rachel noticed the spark in his eyes. It was the real thing. She has to help him, she knows that. And she also knows that, deep inside her heart, Brooke loves lucas.

Rachel: Well…when you guys broke up, there was more to it than she told you.

Lucas: I know. She wasn't mad at me for sleeping with that Ashlee girl. She was crushed and heartbroken.

Rachel: Yes. And you were a complete idiot. You never ever asked her about how she feels and you never asked about her parents.

Lucas: Her parents?

Luke was confused. Why did Rachel brought up her parents? is ther something he doesn't know?

Rachel: Well, back than, after all the drama with you her mom called saying that she has to get away from Brooke's father. He used to beat her, Luke. And Brooke decided to move with her mom. And that's how she got to New York. Later on, her parents devorced but she never talked to anyone about that…excpet for me and…Chase.

the waiter came with their orders. As he was putting the Coke and the coffee down, Luke stared at Rachel. "What does chase have to do with all of this?" he thought. The waiter retired, and Rachel finally said "Didn't I tell you last night? the guy Brooke lives with…it's Chase, Luke. Chase Adams."

Luke: You are saying that she got back together with that guy?

Rachel: Yes. But…I think she never got over you.

Luke was curious to hear more of this part, he liked the beginning that's for sure.

Luke: Can you, please, explain what you're saying cuz it's kinda hard to follow?

Rachel: Well…all I'm saying is that Chase was there to listen to her, to confort her, to help her get her grades back up after she moved to New york, and I think that…she's with him just because he was there for her. Something you failed to do.

Luke: What do you mean get her grades up?

Rachel: Well, Brooke never told you this, but her grades were falling when you were together. She spent too much time reading your stories and helping you out with your grades.

Luke was so sad. He couldn't believe this. the girl he loves so much is in the arms of another guy because of him.

Luke: Just tell me one more thing, Rachel?

Rachel: What?

Lucas: Just tell me…is there a chance that she will get back to me?

Rachel: I wouldn't be here if there wasn't.

Luke smiled. The hope didn't die yet. He still has a chance to get her. And he's gona try his best to do so.

And on the other side of the town, Brooke was phoning Rachel's and Mouth's house, and Mouth picked up.

Mouth: Hello?

Brooke: Well, Mr. Mcfadden, it's a real pleasure to hear you, what's up?

Mouth: Hey, Brooke. Not much, I have a day off and my girlfriend left me home alone cuz she…Mouth didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should say that Rachel went to see Luke, and he didn't know if he Rachel would kill him if he did. So he just said a little lie, and rachel can tell the truth if she wants…"…she has stuff to do."

Brooke: What kinda stuff?

Mouth: I dunno. just stuff. But, hey are you up for a cup of coffee? We haven't talk for a while Brooke.

Brooke: That's cuz u r always busy.

Mouth: that is so not true. Nate, Hales and Luke were here last night.

Brooke was confused to hear this. She saw Luke last night, something was deffinatly wrong here. And why didn't they call her, she wanted to see Hales and Nate too.

Brooke: I see…and why wasn't I envited to the little tree Hill reunion?

Mouth: well, Brooke, I don't know, I just didn't think you wanted to see Luke, that's all.

Brooke: Well, I did see luke.

Mouth: What? When?

Mouth was really surprised by this. For what he knows, Luke went to the hotel yesterday.

Brooke: He…he wanted to jump off a bridge, Mouth. He can thank me for being alive, you know.

Mouth: Brooke, why don't you come over and we can talk, ok? I don't like talking on the phone, you know that?

Brooke: whatever you say, boy. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Mouth: OK, I'm waiting for you. Bye

He hungs up. And wonders does Rachel know what Luke tried to do. And who stopped him. He'll ask her when she gets home, he's not gonna interrupt her conversation with Luke. An hour later, Brooke arrived at Mouth's place. when mouth opened the door Brooke was so happy to see him she hugged him, it was a big, long hug. Mouth was at first surprised but then he hugged her as well.

Mouth: I know I'm irresistable, but hey, Rachel's your friend!

He joked. Brooke laughed "nice to see you, Mouth. It's been a while."

Mouth: Yea, sorry bout that. I was kinda busy all the time lately. Rachel also complains.

Brooke: Where is she, btw?

Mouth got confused again, he didn't like lying to Brooke…

Mouth: Erm…um…she…she's out.

Brooke: Well, yea, I can see that, but where is she? Are you hiding sth from me Mouth?

Mouth: Erm…no…I mean…oh, Brooke it's so hard to lie to u! Erm…she's out with Luke.

Mouth said this so quickly he wasn't even sure he understood what he said.

Brooke: All I managed to understand is Luke…SHE'S OUT WITH LUCAS?!?

Mouth nodded his head in agreement.

Brooke: What? Why? How come?

Brooke wasn't mad that Rachel's out with Luke, but she was afraid that Rachel might tell him the truth, and Rachel is the only one who knows it, the only one who knows Brooke's past and everything that happened.

_Brooke hugged her mother when they finally made it to NY and found an appartmant to live at._

_Brooke rubbed her back while hugging her "Don't worry mom, he won't find us here. Just…relax…please…_

_Mom started crying. "I will, Brookie. Thx for coming with me, I know I was a bad mother, but I'm gonna make it up to you. I promise._

Nathan went out to get something for Haley. it was a nice day, here in New york, and he just wanted to surprise her with a little something. He wondered the stores of New york, but just couldn't find the right thing. And all of a sudden, he saw this perfect place to get something for her. He entered the store, and really soon was out with the gift for his wife. It cost him a fortune, but it was worth it. He put it in the back seat of his car, and went in. He started the car, and he really wanted to get to the hotel as quickly as possible, he really wanted to get home as soon as possible. He bought her this beautiful necklace and a heart-shaped with his name. And he bough him one that said "Haley". He put his right away and he couldn't wait to get home and give Haley hers and show her his. He got so carried away with his thoughts that he didn't see that the light was red and not green so he kept on driving. That is, until he hit a huge truck. the last thought on his mind was Haley. Some people came out of their car, called an ambulance that came there shortly and took him to the hospital.

Haley was sitting in the hotel, wondering where Luke is and why Nathan had to go and try to get some Knick's tickets. And than her phone rang. the number wasn't familiar, and she replied the call.

Haley: Hello?

the voice on the other side asked "Are you Haley Scott?". Haley was confussed, she didn't know what was going on "Yea, it's me"…she waited for the person to speak, and tell her what's up, she had this feeling it was nothing good "Are you a close relative to Mr. Nathan Scott?" "Yes, I am his wife. Is anything wrong?" now Hales was really scared. "Well, Mrs. Scott your husband had an accident. He's in a bad condition, and I think you should come immediattly." "I'm on my way!" Haley hung up and picked up the phone again to call luke. He answered the phone "What's up, Hales" As soon as she heard his voice she started crying "What's wrong, Haley? Talk to me!" Haley barely said "It's Nate…he had an accident, Luke. They just called form the hospital he's at and said he's very bad…he might not make it Luke." Haley broke into tears again. She couldn't imagine her life without Nathan. She didn't wanna imagine it. "Just get a cab and go there, I'm coming right now" He put the phone down, "What's wrong, Luke" Rachel asked. "It's Nathan, he had an accident. Hales said it's pretty serious. I gotta go to the hospital right away" he stood up and left some money on the table, he didn't wanna think about it he knows he left more than it was enough, but he didn't have time to count the money, he just wanted to go see his brother. "I'm coming with you" Rachel said and grabbed her purse "Fien, just hurry up" and they both practically ran out of the café.


	2. I'm Here For You

Well, first of all I wanna thank you guys who reviewed the story! Other chapters won't be as long as the first one, but I'm gonna do my best to UD regulary. D

I would also ask you to make your reviews as long as possible, all the suggestions are welcome! I was torn between 2 potential storylines here, but decided to go with this one, I hope I made the right choice. Anyways, thx again for reading&reviewing, the next chapter should be expectied next weekend, I have school during the week. I'll leave you with the story now!

Lucas parked his car in front of the Bellevue Hospital Center (I hope it makes sense, I'm not from nyc, nor usa, so this was the first hospital I found online lol, so please, do not pay attention to the possible mistakes regarding hospital itself). Him and Rachel ran out of the car, and into the hospital. So many things went through Luke's head, he didn't know how bad Nate's condition was, and he was so worried about him. He hoped he had arived before Haley did, so he can be there when she hears how's Nate. He finally managed to catch his breath when he got to the reception desk "Excuse me, where can I find out how's Nathan Scott doing? The guy that had an accident about an hour ago?" Luke asked the woman who worked there "Yes, he was received about 45 minutes ago. I think he is in the operating room right now. I will call a doctor who received him but isn't operating on him to come nad inform you more. Are you a relative?" the woman asked and picked up the phone "Yes, I'm his brother" Luke said waiting for the woman to call that doctor. He just wanted to see how Nathan is.

Rachel put her arm around him and rubbed his shoulder "Clam down, Luke. He'll be fine. Just please calm down, don't let Haley sees you like that, she'll be even more worried. You know how sensitive she is. Please, Luke." Lucas looked at her and nodded in agreement. After all, Rachel was right. He had to calm down and talk to the doctor. And the receptionis finished the phone call and then turned to Lucas and Rachel "The doctor will come now. He will inform you of your brother's condition." she said. "Thank you"

Lucas answered and turned to Rachel "I don't know what I'm gonna do if something is wrong with him. And I don't know how am I gonna tell Hales". She looked at him and said "Stop it Luke. Nate's gonna be fine. He has to." she tried to find the words to comfort him, and help him out, make him feel better, but she felt almost the same way as he did,se was so scared that somehting bad could happen to Nate, she was scared of losing him. She loved Nathan very much, he was one of her closest friends, and she couldn't bear the fact of losing him. And then doctor came "Are you the family of Nathan Scott?" Luke turned to face the doctor. "Yes, I'm his brother. How is he? Will he survive?". The doctor looked worried "Unfortunatly, I can't tell you that. He had a terrible accident and we don't know will he survive. He lost too much blood, he hit his head, and we are still not sure of the consequences that will remain if he survives. the only thing I can say is that he is young and strong and that should help him suvive, he has to fight for his life. He needs to. He's in the operating room as we speak, one of our best surgeons is in there with him. His wife told us that we can operate and do whatever we can. I understand this isn't easy for you, but you gotta stay calm and think positive. We might need blood donners, so you can go and check if you're compatabile right now." Luke nodded his head "I will doctor. How bad is it? What are the odds, I need to know" Lucas was desperate. The information doctor gave him wasn't very helpful. "The chances are 50/50 for now. We don't know anything. We'll know more after the operation. Until then, we're just gonna have to wait. And the operation will be long. Just sit in the waiting room and get something to drink" the docotr turned to Rachel "Are you his wife?" he asked "No, I'm just a friend. But, she will be here soon" "Oh, ok…she will need to fill in some forms. Does he have an insurance?" "Yes, he does. And don't worry, I will fill in the forms now." "OK, the receptionist will give you the forms. I have to go now, but I will inform you about everything as soon as I find out" the doctor said and went. Lucas hugged Rachel. She rubbed his back and said "He'll be alright. You just have to believe that. Keep the faith, Luke. Keep the faith". "Thank you, Rachel. For being here" he said.

And than Haley came running in. Luke looked at her and just hugged her. She knew something was very wrong. "Talk to me, Lucas. How is he?" she said. Lucas looked her in the eyes, he couldn't find the words to say it. He took a deep breath and started "Haley, just promise me you won't lose faith" "How bad is he, Luke? Please tell me, please. Is it that bad?" she asked "Well, he lost a lot of blood, and he hit his head. He's in the operation room now, and the surgeons will do their best to save him. He has a 50/50 chance to survive, they will know more after the operation." Haley broke into tears. Both Luke and Rachel hugged her. "How am I supposed to live without him? I can't. I just can't." "He'll be fine, Hales. He's strong, he will make it. He has to." Rachel tried to find the words of comfort. "Listen, I'm gonna stay and fill in this forms. And Rachel, you two should go get some coffee, ok?" Rachel nodded her head in agreement "OK, Luke. I'll just call Mouth and let him know what happened." and then she turned to Hales "Come on, girl, let's go" Haley came with her. When they got to the cafeteria in the hospital Rachel took her phone out and told Haley "Just sit here. I'll be back righ away, I'm just gonna go near the exit of the cafeteria to call Mouth and tell him what happened, ok?" Haley just nodded her head. She wondered if she should call Deb right away or wait a little, and see how the operation goes. She decided to wait, there's nothing Deb can do now, she's in Tree Hill, it's better not to tell her anything, at least not until the operation is over. Rachel called mouth "hey, honey, where are you?" Mouth smiled when he heard her voice. "I'm home with Brooke. Are you coming anytime soon?" Mouth asked not knowing what happened. "Listen, mouth, Nathan had an accident. He's really bad, the doctors don't even know if he'll survive. Come to the Bellevue Hospital Center right away, Mouth." "We're on our way" he said and hung up. "What's going on, mouth?" Brooke asked his cuz she saw his worried face. "It's Nate, Brooke. He apperantly had an accident, he's in a hospital now. let's go, I'll drive" Brooke grabbed her purse and Mouth grabbed his car keys and they ran out of the house.

When Rachel hung up she went back to Hales and rubbed her back "He's gonna be fine. You'll see" Rachel said and sit next to Haley. "Thank you Rachel. I just hope you're right." Haley said.

And Luke has just finished filling the forms. He took a sit in the waiting room, he didn't wanna go to the cafeteria straith away, he wanted to stay there all alone.

_Nathan: Hey, check this out __hands Luke Haley's ring_

_Lucas: Haley's ring?_

_Nathan: Yea. I swept it a couple of minutes ago. I need you to hold on to that for me._

_Lucas: Why?_

_Nathan: Cuz I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

_Lucas: I'm sorry, but, didn't you already do that?_

_Nathan: Yea, but…I was thinking about keith and your mom and how they never got a chance to stand in front of their family and friends and tell everybody how they feel, you know?_

_Lucas: Yea._

_Nate: And Haley and I never did that either so, now that we're back together I wanna do things the right way._

Lucas remembered one of their best moments together. He loved his brother very much, eventhough they went through a couple of "bad" phases, which was kinda understandable, they had this strong connectio now. The one that won't disappear- ever.

And in that moment Mouth ran inside. "Hey, Luke how is Nate?". Luke looked up at his friends and said with a worried tone "Not too good, I'm afraid. The doctor couldn't even tell us if he's going to survive. the chances are 50/50" Lucas said. Mouth gave him a hug "And where is Haley? And Rachel?" They went to cafeteria to get some coffee, and I just stayed here to fill in some forms, and kinda stayed here for a while". "OK, I'm gonna go join them, check on Haley and stuff. Do you need anything?" Mouth asked, he was really worried about his friend. "No, I'm cool. You go and I'll be there in a few." Luke said. Mouth tapped his back, and left. Luke set back down, when _someone _got out of the elevator.

While she was talking on the phone in front of the hospital, all she could think about was Nate. And of course, how's Haley holding…and Lucas. She couldn't believe that people from Victoria's Secret had to call **NOW**. She tried to make it as short as possible, and get in, but it was kinda hard. When she finally finished she put the cell back into her purse and went in. She was in the elevator. She couldn't help but remember the last time situation was like this…well, similar, her and Luke were together back then. When Cooper, Rachel and Nathan ended up in a hospital, the first thing she saw…her boyfriend in the arms of the person she used to call best friend, the person who conffesed her the feelings she has for HER boyfriend just one day before that. And then the elevator stopped, and opened. She saw _him. _This time, Peyton wasn't there hugging him. But, all of a sudden, she felt the need to hug him. She got out of the elevator.

He looked at her. He was glad she was here, eventhough he knew she wasn't there for him, but Nate and haley, her presense gave him the power to believe again. to believe anything is possible, to believe Nathan will be alright. He got up from his seat and looked at her. He wasn't even sure she'll talk to him. And then…

She was standing by the elevator, looking at him. He had his head in his hands, he looked so worried, so sad and so hurt. She felt so bad for him. And then he looked at her. She didn't know what to do. He got up from his seat still looking at her. She couldn't look back. She didn't want to. She did what she felt was the right thing to do, the thing she wanted to do. She just ran to him and have him a long hug and whispered "It's ok. I'm here for you." And then she remembered the last time she said this. It was the last time Nate was in a hospital, after hitting the wall.

And he remembered the same thing. He smelled her hair, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever, he was so happy she was there. Maybe this was the beginning of _them_ again. When the hug was finally over, he looked deep into her eyes. Her eyes were worried but still had this tiny little spark in them. He didn't know what to say. And so she started "Luke…I really mean it. I'm here for you. How's Nate?" He smiled at her, and then answered "He's not too good. It's not even sure if he'll survive. I'm so worried about him. But, I hope he'll be alright. I have faith. And thank you for being here…after everything we've been through. I…erm…I was wondering if…if we could be friends? Please, Brooke, you can't just erase what we had. We cannot pretend like we don't even know each other. So what do you say? Friends?" he gave her his hand, hoping she will take it. She looked deep into his gorgeous blue eyes, took his hand, smiled and said "Friends. For real". He smiled back at her and pulled her into another hug. She smiled.

And then the doctor appeared. Lucas saw him over Brooke's shoulder so he got out of the hug and looked at doctor. Brooke turned around and saw the doctor. "So? And news yet?" Lucas asked. Doctor looked at him and said "Well, the operation is still in process, but he lost too much blood. Are you willing to donate yours?" "Of course, doctor. I know we are matching, it's A-. But…I don't know if this will be a problem…I have HCM." Luke said, hoping this won't be a problem. "Well, do you take your meds regulary? And do you have any problems with this?" doctor asked "No, not really. Can I donate?" "Yes, you can, but we're not sure if that will be enough. You see, he lost so much blood, and he also has some inner-bleeding (I dunno if that's the word) we might need more. Do you know anyone else who could do it?" the doctor asked. "I will, I have A-" Brooke said. Luke looked at her and smiled "You? You're afraid of needles, Brooke" "I don't care. Nate needs my help. And I'm going to help him. And if this is the only way…count me in. Where should we go doctor?" She said to Luke and asked the doctor. "Well, the nurse will take you to a room and take your blood. It's a nice thing you're doing, Miss" he told Brooke. "Sure, anyhting for a friend" Brooke said and smiled. the truth was, she was scared of needles a lot, but she had to do this, for Nathan. And the doctor montioned to some nurse to come over there, and when she approached he told her what she was supposed to do. She looked at Lucas and Brooke and said "Follow me". And so they did.

When they entered one of the hospital rooms, the nurse asked "OK, so who's first?" Brooke looked all scared and Luke smiled "Wanna go first? and motioned her to the bed. She gave him a look, but couldn't let him see how scared she was, so she said "Of course" and lyed down on the bed. The nurse was getting ready to do what she has to, and Brooke just took one look at the needle, and quickly looked away. Lucas saw this so he sat next to her, took her hand and said "It's really sweet of you to do this for Nate, I can see how scared you are, but don't worry, it won't last long, and it's not gonna hurt at all." He looked over at nurse who was just about to take Brooke's blood, so he continued talking to her, so she won't look at the nurse and panic. "It's not gonna hurt, believe me, it's no big deal. do you know my room has a view to your bilboard? seriously, everytime I wake up I freak out and get scared cuz I see your face. It's like my worst nightmare, I can't wait to go back to Tree Hill" he laughed "There, done" the nurse said. Brooke turned around and looked at her "What do you mean "done"?" she was surprised she didn't feel a thing "Done. Now you, young man" the nurse said, while preparing the needle for Luke. He smiled at Brooke while she was standing up. And she stood up and hit him in the shoulder. "Owch! What was that for?" and she replied "That's for the nightmare!" and then she leant over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek "And that's for holding my hand and helping me get through this" and she smiled. He looked in her eyes and smiled back "Anytime." and he lyed down on the same bed she was lying on coule of minutes ago and said "Will you hold my hand? I'm scared" She laughed but sat down next to him and took his hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He saw the spark in her eyes, the spark he missed for so long. And then she said "Did Rachel tell you?" he looked surprised that she asked him this, but he didn't wanna lie to her, not this time "yes, she did. this morning. why didn't you tell me Brooke?". She looked down at the floor "cuz we were going through a bad time, our relationship was dying and I wanted to end it before I leave. I didn't want you to know" He got up cuz the nurse was done with him too and hugged her "well, from now on your gonna talk to me, ok? and tell me if something is wrong, cuz…that's what friends do. OK?" she nodded her head. "This is the best way back to her heart, that's how I did it in Junior and Senior year, that's how I'll do it again" he thought to himself. "He really wants us to be just friends. I'm fine with that…I guess" she thought to herself. It's funny how they both heard the same thing and understood it in a totally diferent way. "Come on now, we gotta go find Hales and the others" he said and they walked out of the room.

As soon as they do they see Rachel, Mouth and Haley in the waiting room. "Where have you guys been?" Haley asks. "We…went to donate the blood, Nathan lost a lot, and him and I have the same blood type, and so does Brooke. We just finished that and we wanted to get out of here and find you guys. We had to do it quickly" Lucas explained. Rachel looked at Brooke and smiled. She knew they weren't over, she hoped they will see it too…someday.

Couple of hours had passed. they were all still in the waiting room, except for Mouth, who went to get them something to eat. Luke was walking from one end of the hallway to another. Haley and Rachel were sitting next to each other, hugged and Brooke was looking down to the floor. She rised her head and saw Lucas, who seemed so nervous. She walked to him "Do you wanna go out for a walk? You seem like you really need one." Lucas looked at her, she looked so worried "Yea, sure, but not for long, I wanna be here when the doctor comes out" he replied and added "Thank you." she nodded her head and said "No need to" and she turned her head towards Rachel and Haley and motioned Rachel that they're going out for a walk. Rachel smiled. Brooke gave her a weird look and left, followed by Lucas. When they went out of the hospital he asked "where are we going?" she looked around and said "for a walk" and smiled. "So, what's been going on in your life?" she asked him. She didn't know about his book and he didn't want her to know. Not yet, not untill he rebuilds his relationship with her. He hoped nobody told her yet. He knew her well enough, she knew that his book was about him, and he knew she would go and read it right away. So he just said "Nothing, really. I moved back to Tree Hill, but I do not live with my mom anymore. Oh, and Andy is back in town. Him and my mom are together again, he's been so great to her, and he's helping her a lot with Jules."

"Wow, when did that happen? And how's karen? I haven't seen her for ages!"

"She's great, really. She's really happy now, with Andy. I'm so glad he's here, I think she'd still be a bit lost without him. And what about you? How's life going for you?"

She hesitated for a second "It's fine. I have this clothing line thing going on, but you already know that cuz of ur nightmares she smiles and he smiles back I'm living here in New York and I hope I'll have some time to visit Tree hill soon, I miss everybody. Also, I'm living with Chase now." she finally said it. She had to. Although she knew her relationship with Chase was almost over, she had to show Lucas she's over him.

"So…where is Chase now?" Lucas asked, he needed to know why isn't he here, with his girlfriend. "He is working. He's a pilot, and now…he's somewhere in LA I think. And what about you, any special girl in your life?" she asked him. She wanted to know is he in love. "Yea…he stopped for couple of seconds her name is Jules, and I love her soooo much" he said and smiled. "I ment, anyone who's NOT your sister, mother or anything like that?" she said, smiling. "Oh, that…nope, not as far as I know" he said and laughed. "It's been a while since we last spoke, Brooke. I missed it." she nodded her head "Me too. Well, when I come to Tree Hill I'll make sure I visit you. He laughed. "Well, you can also visit me here, at the hotel I'm staying" "Why are you here anyways?" she asked and he got confussed "well…erm…we just came to have some fun here, see Rachel and Mouth and things like that. We just needed a road trip." he laughed. "when are you going back?" "Well, we were supposed to leave tomorrow or sth like that, but now…I guess when Nate gets better.". She put her arm around him and rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry, Luke. We went out of there so you can relax a bit" "I know…but, it's impossible not to think about him right now. Sorry." "No need to say sorry. I understand you completely". He put his arm around her and said "remember when I wanted to destroy Dan, and you helped me out with that, eventhough you didn't even know what was it all about?" "Yea…well, I didn't care what was that about. I did it for _you. _You used to help me a lot too." "When?" he asked. "Well, about my speech when I was running for Student Council President…that was really nice of you." he smiled "well…I'm good at speeches, right? And Felix wasn't" he laughed "Oh, please, don't remind me of Felix, he was such an idiot" she said and rolled her eyes, which made him laugh. "yea, u used to date many wrong people, Brooke?" he said "Like you?" she said and laughed "OK, that was naughty…well, I never got caught "brooking myself" at Rachel's cabin, did I?" he starts laughing and she hits him in the shoulder "Owch, you gotta stop doing that!" "You gotta stop saying things that make me do that. And that was your fault…who in the right mind would give me a letter like that one and go for a drive?" she said kinda angerly and he rolled his eyes "yea, yea, always blame the cutest" and she hit him in the shoulder playfully "ok, why now?" he asked "cuz…if I was to blame the cutest I would've blamed myself" she said like it was so obvious. he rolled his eyes again and laughed. "We had fun at that cabin, didn't we?" he said, all nostalgic…"yea, we did…remember how I took Haley's ring?" they both laugh…"u always had crazy ideas, girl" he said. she kinked her eyebrow and said "That's just the way Brooke Davis is" he laughed and put his arm around her again. She looked at his arm and smiled. And then her cell-phone rang. She looked at the caller ID- it was Chase. She picked up the phone "Hey!" "Hey, girl, how are things" "not good at all. Nathan had a car accident, and he's very bad, I'm at the hospital righ now, he's still in the operating room." Brooke said "Which hospital? I'm gonna be at nyc in about 2 hours, and I'll come over there right away!" "He's at the Bellevue Hosptal Center" "OK, I'll call you as soon as I land. Love you." Chase said "You too" Brooke replied, eventhough she wasn't really sure if she was honest to Chase, and most of all she wasn't sure how honest she was to herself. As she hung up Luke said "We should get back, maybe they have some news.." She nodded in agreement, and put her hand around him and rubbed his back…it gave him chills and he closed his eyes for a second, wanting to remember this moment forever.

When they went back to the hospital, nothing had changed, except that Mouth brought the food. They were all eating when Brooke and Lucas went in. Haley looked up at them and smiled, and at the same time Rachel whispered to her "They're perfect together, aren't they?" and Haley just nodded in agreement and smiled.

Almost an hour later a surgeon walked out of the operating room and looked around the waiting room "Family of Nathan Scott?" They all jumped from their seats and the surgeon continued "He survived the surgery, and that's really a good thing. But, I can't tell you if he's going to survive for sure, we have to wait. I'll have more to say tomorrow morning. I suggest that all of you go home and relax, there's nothing you can do here"

"Tell me, at least, what are the chaces he'll survive, doctor. And can I go in and see him. Please" Haley asked "and u r…?" "I'm his wife" "All I can tell you is that he is young and strong. the operation was very hard and long as you could notice and if he got through that I think his chances are big…let's say 70 or so. But, for his own good, I can't let you go in there, he needs to rest, and he's asleep. And I really think you should do the same, you've been here for hours, and some sleep would be good for you, and you come back tomorrow" Haley nodded her head in agreement "OK, doctor, and thank you. If anthing happens during the night, please, call me." "Yes, you will be notified if anything chages, the receptionist has your number. Oh, and this was in your husband's car, and here is his wedding ring and the necklace he was wearing. We took it off" and he handed her Nathan's stuff. She looked at them, surprised "Thank you, doctor" "No problem. now go and get some rest. And, if you excuse me I have some patiants to check on" he said and went. Now they were all looking at the necklace Nathan was wearing at the time of the accident, and they were all looking at the heart-shaped heart with Haley's name. Haley started crying and Rachel hugged her. Haley noticed the little box the surgeon gave her and she opened it. It was another necklace, the same as Nathan's, but the only difference was that it was Nathan's name on the pendant, not her's. She broke into tears again and Brooke hugged her "Calm down, Hales. I know this isn't easy for you, but hold on. He'll be ok." "Thank you, Brooke." "Come on, Hales, I'll drive us to the hotel. Anyone else needs a ride?" "I came by my car, so me and Rachel will drive home. You need a ride, Brooke?" Mouth asked. "No, I'll take a cab, don't worry about me. I'll call you first thing in the morning, Hales, ok?" Haley nodded and they all went to get some sleep.

When Lucas got to the hotel he dropped Haley off at her room "Get some sleep, ok? In the morning we should call Deb, and she and my mom should come over here. If you want, you can sleep in my room." Luke said. Haley said "I'll try to sleep, we'll call Deb first thing in the morning, but I'll sleep in my room, it's ok" Lucas hugged her and kissed her forhead "If you need anything I'll be in my room. Good night" "Thanks. And good night" she entered her room. Lucas went to his, looked through the window and smiled. "Good night, Brooke"

And Brooke also arrived home when her phone rang. it was Chase. "Hey, I'm home, get here, ok?" She said as soon as she picked up the phone "Why are you not at the hospital?" Chase asked "Cuz doctor told us it would be better to go home and relax, and get back there tomorrow morning. Nate is a bit better, but is unstabile still." she informed Chase "ok, honey I'm on my way home. Bye" he said and hung up. And she layed down on her bed and thougt about everything, about this day, about Chase and Lucas. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucas, but she couldn't just leave Chase. She didn't know what to do.

**Brooke**** Is there a way to know what decision is right for you? When you stand on a crossroad and there's no way back, and you have to chose the path you will take and you know it will determine the rest of your life how do you know witch part is the righ one to take? From what I know- you should seek deep into your heart. that's the one place all your answers are at.**

So? what do u guys think? make it as long as u can, please.


	3. The Red Feather Is Our Symbol

First I wanna thank all my readers for reading. I would really apprecite more reviews, cuz it would help me keep the tory going, otherwise I'm gonna think it sux and stop. Also, please, when reviewig, submitt some ideas you have, I'll consider them and maybe use them, if they fit my future plan. Well, I leave you with the next chapeter, hope you'll like it. And sorry it isn't long, I just had so much stuff to do!

As he was looking through the window, to her gorgeous face, he smiled and thought about her, about them, about Tree Hill High, about how easy life was back then to some people, but on the other hand, him and his friends went through a lot- from him and Nathan becoming brothers for real, Haley and Nathan getting married and having a baby, and his stupid love triangle with Peyton and Brooke, the death of Keith…too many to count. He thought he was finally happy when they got back together but the happiness turned it's back to them again.

_He__ came back to Tree Hill for his first Xmas since he left for college. It's been a while since he was there the last time. He couldn't wait to see everyone, his mom, Haley, Nathan, James, Brooke and Peyton. He missed them all. He promised Peyton he'll wait for her, but somehow, he started thinking that wasn't enough. But, he still knew he needed to see her to finally realise how he feels. _

_He was sitting at his mom's café when a well-known face walked in. He turned around and smiled, he was happy to see her. And she smiled back. He got up from his chair and quickly walked to her, and gave her a long, sweet hug. _

"_Hey you! It's so good to see you!" he said while hugging her_

"_So good to see you too! How are you, Luke?" she asked him_

_He was so glad she was here, he didn't know why, but he just was. _

"_Not much, just came here to spend the Xmas with my mom. And you?" he asked her_

"_Well, I'm just here to…check on everyone. My parents were supposed to come to Tree Hill too, but it seems like they forgot about me again" she said with a sad look on her face and he rubbed her shoulder to try and help her feel better_

"_Don't be like that. It's almost Xmas, you're here with all of your friends, and my mom is probably dying to see you, and I'm sure your parents have their reasons for not coming. they probably just had to stay…" he tried to comfort her, and she just said "I guess so". And then Peyton came in.__ She put her arms around Luke "Missed you, Luke" and gave him a kiss._

"_I missed you too, Peyton."_

_Then she turns to Brooke and hugs her "Missed you too, buddy!"_

_The girls hug for a couple of seconds and Lucas looks at them and smiles. Brooke motiones him to join the hug, and all three of them hug._

"_You know what guys? I'm gonna give you some time, you haven't seen each other for so long, and you deserve it! So, I'm just gonna go now, ok? Nice seeing you Luke. And call me later, P. Sawyer" Brooke said and waved. _

_When she was about to turn and leave Peyton said "Hey, don't go. I haven't seen you for so long, and I wanna hang out with you too. So, you're gonna stay here, and that's it. Right, Lucas?" she said ana gave a you-better-say-yes look to Lucas._

"_Of course! Nothing wrong being with two hottest girls of Tree Hill, I'm totally cool with that" he said and smiled. The girls laughed and they all took a sit in the café._

Meanwhile, Brooke was waiting for Chase to come back, and her mind wondered back to the same day. She remembered what happened on the day they all met in Tree Hill again, for their first Xmas break since they started college.

_After talking and laughing so much for a while Lucas left the girls alone, he gave them some time, he knew how much they loved talking to each other. So, he left and the girls went to their appartment, which belonged to Nathan and Haley before, to talk, unpack and stuff. _

_While unpacking girls talked about how much they love being in Tree Hill, and how it's the best place in the world. And then, Peyton took a sit on the bed "I gotta tell you something, Brooke. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."_

_Brooke turned around and looked at Peyton who seemed really worried. She took a sit next to her and said "Sure, p.Sawyer, what's up?You seem weird, is anything wrong?"_

_Peyton looked at Brooke and said "I'm sorry" and started crying. Brooke hugged her and rubbed her back. "P. Sawyer, what's going on? you're scaring me…"_

_Peyton looked into Brooke's eyes again. "I'm sorry for getting between you and Lucas." Brooke smiled and said "It's cool. It's totally obvious you guys are ment to be, so it__'s me who should apologize."_

_Peyton laughed ironically. "Do you really believe that? Cuz I don't"_

_Brooke was confused, she didn't know what was Peyton trying to say "Peyton, just explain what are you saying cuz right now I don't understand you"_

_Peyton then finally explained what was going on "Listen, Brooke, I thought Luke was the guy for me. I thought we were meant to be together, that he's my other half…but he's not. He helped me through a rough phase of my life, and I can never thank him enough for that but…I don't love him. I mean, I do, but it's just that I'm not __**in**__ love with him."_

_Peyton couldn't look Brooke in the eyes, so she kept looking to the floor. She couldn't look her in the eyes while practically saying "I'm sorry for screwing your relationship with Lucas cuz I thought I love him." _

_Brooke was surprised, she surely didn't see that one coming… "wow, Peyton I…I don't know what to say. You…it's…you cought me by surprise. Erm…are you sure about that?"_

_Peyton nodded her head "Yes…and there's something more. Or, should I say, someone else."_

_Brooke raised her eyebrow "I see…who is he?"_

_Peyton smiled "You won't tell anyone?"_

_Brooke: "I won't. Promise. Now tell me"_

_Peyton: It's…one really nice guy, he makes me laugh, he's very sweet and gentle, he's very nice and cares about me and how I feel, he makes every dream seem possible, he's a great listener, a great friend and even greater boyfriend…_

_Brooke: You hooked up with him? What about Lucas?_

_Peyton: 'm gonna talk to him tonight. We grow apart and now I know… __**YOU**__ belong together. It's always been you two, and that's how it should be now._

_Brooke: Listen, Peyton I…_

_Brooke paused for a second, she wasn't sure if the thing she was about to say is gonna affect anything., but she continued._

"_I love Lucas. To be honest, I never stopped loving him. And never will. But I thought you guys belong together. Are you sure it's over?"_

_Peyton: You should've told me before Brooke. We gotta keep our promise: Hoes over bros_

_Brooke: Buds over studs. _

_The girls laugh_

_Brooke: I know I should have. But that doesn't matter now. So, what's the name of your new-found lover boy?_

_Brooke smiles and Peyton smiles back "Actually…" Brooke turns all serious and says "It's a boy, right? You didn't find Anna did you?" And Peyton gives her a weird look. Brooke bursts out laughing "I was joking…now seriously, who is he?"_

_Peyton smiled and said "It's not a new-found lover boy, it's… it's someone I forgot about, someone I hurt so much over the years. Someone who's been through a lot. And someone who belongs to my history"_

_Brooke laughed and said "You know Nate has a child, right?_

_Peyton laughes too and adds "It's not Nate. It's Jake"_

_Brooke looks at her best friend. She couldn't believe this "Jake? Wow, Peyton…"_

_peyton nodded her head and smiled "Yea…I love him, Brooke. Him and Jenny are my world. I can't be without them."_

_Brooke smiled and hugged Peyton. "I'm happy for you. And, I hope it works out for you two. You deserve to be happy, Peyton. You really do."_

_Peyton rubbes Brooke's back "You and Luke will be happy too. I know you will."_

"_Thx Peyton" Brooke said, "But, I really don't believe that"_

Lucas moved away from the window, and layed on his bed. He put an arm behind his head and remembered the next thing of that day. It was just amazing, both of them remembering the same day, not knowing the other one is doing it too.

_Luke went to see his mom, and after talking to her, he went to his old room to unpack. Now, it was Jules' room, but he had to put some stuff in the closet. He opened the closet and a box fell down. He opened the box and smiled. it was his Brooke-box. He looked inside and found so many things. First, her letters, the 82 letters he read so many times, letters he knows by heart. __He took one of them and read it a bit. It said "I miss you, Luke. And as I'm sitting here, writing another letter I won't send, thinking of you and how much I love you. How much you hurt me. And how much you mean to me…." He didn't read on, but he looked in the box again, their pictures, the one taken on the beach when they were dating non-exclusivly,so many photos of them. He totally forgot about this box. And then…something, that means so much came up. the symbol of their love- red feather. He took it in his hand and smiled. In that moment, he knew. He knew why he stopped missing Peyton. He knew that the one he loves isn't Peyton but Brooke. So, he decided to call Peyton and talk to her. He hoped she won't be mad. As he was reaching for the phone, it rang. Caller ID- Peyton. Luke took a deep breath and answered "Hey, Luke, I wanna talk to you. Can we meet at the River court in half an hour?" Peyton asked him , and she sounded weird._

"_Yea, sure, Peyton. Is everthing ok?" he asked, he wasn't sure she was ok._

"_Everything's fine, Lucas. See ya then" she said and hung up._

_Half an hour later, him and Peyton were at the River court. As soon as she arrived she said "We need to talk"._

_Lucas nodded his head "Yea, we really do. But, you first" Lucas said_

_Peyton couldn't look him in the eye. She wasn't sure how is he gonna react "Listen, Luke…I…erm…I have to tell you something. This isn't easy for me to say, but remember that…I love you Luke. I really do. the thing is…I love you as a friend."_

_Lucas smiled and hugged her "I was hoping you'd say that"_

_Peyton hugged him back, but she was really confused "Luke…what's going on?"_

"_Well, what I wanted to tell you is that…I found some stuff that belong to Brooke…her letters to me and stuff like that. And…I realised that, the one I love, the one I want next to me is her. Nobody else."_

_Peyton smiled. A year ago, she thought this would break her heart. Now, she was happy to hear this "You guys belong together. You love her and she loves you. It's always been you guys. Always. And please, make sure it stays that way" Peyton said_

"_She loves me" Luke was schoked to hear that. _

"_Yea, she does. We talked about it today. She loves you, Luke, and you better be good and don't mess up this time, ok?"_

_Lucas nodded his head in agreement. _

"_Now, go, she's at our place, go find her, and tell her how you feel" Peyton said "But, before that, I want you to know we will always be friends Luke. You can always count on me. For anything."_

_Lucas hugged her again "Of course Peyton. I love you, you're like a best friend to me. But, don't tell Haley, she'll be mad." they both laughed "And, if you ever wanna talk- I'm hear for you." he said, but Peyton again added "I just wanna say something more"_

_Luke turned around cuz he was already ready to leave "What?"_

_And Peyton started "I…erm…I got back together with Jake. Sorry for doing that before talking to you, and breaking up with you…but I just…I love him, Lucas. Him and Jenny mean so much to me. I can't imagine my life without them."_

_Lucas smiled "Don't worry girl. Just be happy." he said and left._

And then, both of them wondered back to the same place, and the same time. Both of them remember that night perfectly.

_Someone was knocking the door and she went to open them. While walking towards the door she yelled "Peyton, did you forget your keys?" and she opened the door. Instead of Peyton there was Luke. Standing in front of her front door, and holding a heart-shaped toy in his hand._

"_Hey, you…I thought it was Peyton. Aren't you supposed to be with her now?"_

_Brooke was really confused, she wasn't sure what was going on, she wasn't sure if Luke was there to see her or Peyton._

_Lucas gave her the heart he was holding and started "I'm here to see you, Brooke. I'm here to tell you that my life without you is pointless, I'm here to tell you that I love you Brooke. I always have. This heart…it's mine. I just wanted to give it to you this time. You can break it if ya want, or you can keep it. This time- forever. I'm here to shout to the world that I love you. He walked out and looked at the sky above __**"I LOVE BROOKE DAVIS! I LOVE BROOKE DAVIS!!! And someday, she's gonna be Mrs. Scott, you'll see! I love her, and I will never stop loving her! I'm the guy for her, and she's the girl for me. there's nothing else to say" **_

_He shouted, and all the passers-by were looking at him. And so was Brooke. She was holding the heart and smiling. not even in her dreams things would've worked out like this. And there he was, the guy she loves, telling the world her loves her…again. She put the heart down, and ran out, threw herself around Luke and kissed him. _

"_You're the guy for me, Luke. And I love you, too…boyfriend." and they start kissing again. He takes her hand and they enter the appartment, shuting the doors behind them. _

"_Lucas…are you sure about this?" she asked when they walked in. She needed to be sure about his love for her._

"_Brooke, I found your letters, and the red feather today…and I was so happy in that moment. I went to see Peyton, and to tell her the truth, but she told me about Jake, and now our happiness can be complete cuz there's no one who will be hurt by our love" he said, took her in his arms and carried her all the way to the bedroom._

He cough himself smiling at this thought. At this memory. He never thought he is gonna love her this much. He never thought he was gonna love anyone this much. And with the thought of Brooke in his mind, he fell asleep.

Unlike him, Brooke was still awake. Chase hasn't arrived yet, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to arrive. But, then, the picture of Luke in bed with that girl, Ashlee, flew through her mind. Brooke stared through the window, not knowing what she should do. She was confused, her feeling were a mess, and there was nobody she could talk to. Plus, Nate was really bed, and it wasn't really a perfect timing for talking to anyone.

**Brooke- But, what if your heart's desire is impossible? What if your heart's wrong? And it gets hurt again? But, what if it has your complete happiness? It's never sure which path is the right one. I thought so many times I had taken the right one, and later on realised it was a wrong one. So, what if this time, I should listen to my mind and not my heart?**

The front door opened. It was Chase. He walked in carring his bags. HE put them down and went over and gave Brooke a small kiss. Brooke looked at him and said "We need to talk, Chase."

"Sure, how's Nate?" Chase said while placing himself on the bed

**When faced with the moment when you should determine your life, many of us decide to play it safe. Others decide to talk a chance. And then, there're those ****who give up. Just deside they're gonna believe that the right thing will happen by itself. And it won't. I had my heart broken couple of times, by the same guy. Gaining your hearts desire or losing it…it's all a tragedy. It just depends which tragedy you will take. will you fight for your love and have some share of happines and get your heart broken? Or will you listen to your head and stay away from your true love and soend the rest of your life with someone you don't love, at least not that way? The truth is- it's hard to make a decision. It's even harder letting it happen. But the hardest part…the hardest part is yet to come. the hardest part is after the decision is made.**

So, what do you think? I wanted to lat you hanging a bit more for Brooke's decision, to make thing more interesting. Check in next weekend for the new chapter! And have a great week, everyone!


	4. After A Good Thing A Bad One Has To Come

Sorry it took me a week! It's been a great week for me, I was away with some friends to a cabin (less rusty) and had loads of fun! Hope everyone had a blast this week! I'll try to update soon! Now, I live u with the new chapter, and plz REVIEW. Thx for reading!

As she was thinking about "the right thing to do" a new song started on the radio

"…_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing what could've been_

_And not seeing __ that loving you_

_I__s what I was tryin to do…"_

It was like another memory of Lucas. He really did just watch her walk away. Then she looked at Chase, who was sitting there, waiting for an answer. Deep down, Brooke knew she will never love Chase the way she loved Lucas, or the way she still does, she wasn't even sure about that. The one thing she was sure about is that she's not gonna let herself be hurt again. At least not by him. So she turned to Chase

"Sorry. I'm still a bit…you know, with all this going on with Nate. He's not very well, in fact, he's not good at all, I don't even know if he's gonna survive."

Chase got up from the bed and hugged her.

"Don't worry. He'll be ok."

Brooke felt guilty. Guilty for not knowing what she feels about him and Luke.

"Chase, there's something I wanna tell you."

Chase pulled away from the hug.

"Sure, what is it?" he said

She didn't look worried. Honestly, she was scared of his reaction, but she knew he needed to know.

"Chase…today, at the hospital…Luke was there. And we decided to try and be friends again" she finally said, looking Chase in the eyes

Chase wasn't really sure what to think. They weren't at their best but he loved her. That's the one thing he was sure of.

"OK, Brooke. I guess…you guys were a big part of each others lives, you have so many friends together. It's ok, the fact you two are friends." he said and smiled

He wasn't sure if he was honest, he just knew he had to support her now, that was the only way not to lose her…

"Thanks, Chase" she said, kinda smiled and gave him a light kiss

"I'm really tired, I'm gonna get some sleep now, and tomorrow early in the morning I gotta go to the hospital and see Nate" she said while finding her way to the bed

Chase nodded his head "I'll go with you."

"OK, Chase. Good night" she said and closed her eyes.

He looked at her for couple of seconds, sighed, and went to sleep too.

At the same time, Luke was listening to the same song

"…_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_…"_

He smiled. He wondered will she be able to forgive him once he tells her how he feels…and this song reminded him of how empty his life was without her, how hard it was seeing Nate and Haley and Rachel and Mouth together, and even Jake and Peyton when they come by. For him, it was like they were all happy…everyone except him and Brooke. It was like everyoe found their way except them.

_Brooke: People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end._

He remembered her saying that. He wished it was still there.

_Brooke: I love you, Luke. I really do. But…being so away isn't easy. Living in a different town is hard, not being able to see you all the time…and you, you spend all your free time writing your artciles…_

_He was still staring at his lap top_

_Luke: just give me a minute and I'm done with it._

_Brooke looked mad, but he really did finish quickly after and put his lap top on his desk, turned around towards her, stood up and came over to her, and gave her a passionate kiss._

_Luke: sorry, babe. You know how important these articles are for me. I wanna make a carrer as a writter and this column I have helps me a lot._

_Brooke nodded her head. "I love you, always and forever" she said and he kissed her on the nose._

He really needed her. He knew that. And he also knew she wanted to be his friend. Nothing more. But, somehow, he felt she and Chase won't last long. He didn't know why, but she just didn't sound convincing while telling him she lives with Chase. He'll know tomorrow, at the hospital.

And tomorrow came. the first thing Haley did when she woke up was call the hospital to check how's Nate. She didn't really sleep all night. The hospital receptionist told her Nate's condition didn't change. Haley got worried again. then she took her cell phone and called Karen. She told her what's going on, and asked her to tell Deb. Haley knew it would be better if Karen told her, cuz it's a lot easier in person then on the phone. Karen was really worried when she heard about Nate, she promised to tell Deb and said thet she and Deb will come to New York as soon as possible. After the phone call she went to wake up Luke, but when she entered his room, Luke was already awake.

"Good morning, you. Any news on Nate?" Luke said when he saw her come in

"Nope, he's still the same. I called your mom, her and Deb will be coming here later today" Haley said and Luke pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe you should call Peyton too, you know. I think she would be mad if you don't" Luke remembered their old friend, and he knew how mad she would be if they don't tell her what happened

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about her. Yea, I'll call her, but later, now we gotta get to hospital and check on nate." Haley said and pulled away from the hug

"OK, let's go" Luke said and took his car keys from the counter

in that moment, Haley's cell rang. It was Brooke

"Hey, Hales, I just got up. How's Nate doing?" Brooke asked with a worried tone

"Same, Brooke. Me and Luke are on our way to the hospital, so if ya want, come over there." Haley said.

Luke looked at Haley talking to Brooke. His eyes sparkled when he heard Haley say her name

"Sure, Hales, me and Chase will be there soon. Oh, and did you call Peyton and Deb?" Brooke asked, knowing how hard was this for Haley, and maybe she didn't remember to do it

"Yea, I called Karen and she and Deb are coming, but I didn't call Peyton." Haley said

"You want me to do that for you, Hales?"

"Yea…and thanks, Tigger" Haley said. She was happy to have Brooke as a friend. Even though they didn't see much of each other, she loved Brooke so much. They were like sisters. She hung up and turned to Luke.

"Shell we?" she said

"Yea…was that Brooke?" Luke asked while leaving the room.

"Yea, it was Brooke. She'll call Peyton now, and her and Chase will get to the hospital right after that" Haley replied not even thinking of how much it might hurt Luke to hear that Brooke will be there with Chase.

Luke was disappointed to hear this. Deep down he hoped their relationship was over.

"You ok, Luke?" Haley asked when she saw the look on his face

"Yea, I'm fine." he said

They left the hotel and went to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Brooke was calling Peyton. She didn't answer the phone the first time, but the second one she did. As soon as Brooke heard her voice she realised that Peyton didn't reply cuz she was asleep.

"Hey, P. Sawyer. Sorry for waking you up" Brooke started

"This better be important" she heard Peyton's angry voice

"It is, believe me. Nathan had a car crash yesterday. He's not good at all, the doctors don't even know if he'll survive. He's in New york. I just though that you'd like to know, he's your friend." Brooke explained Peyton what was going on.

Peyton almost jumped out of her bed when she heard this.

"Brooke, why didn't you call me yesterday? I'm flying over there right now!"

"We wanted to wait until the operation was over, and decided to call everyone in the morning."

"Who else is there?" Peyton asked while getting dressed

"Haley, of course, Luke, Mouth and Rachel. Deb and Karen are gonna come today."

" Me and Jake are coming to. See ya later" Peyton said and hung up. She got dressed, woke Jake up and called the airoport to book them the first fligh to New York.

Brooke put her phone down, and woke up Chase.

"C'mon babe, we gotta go" she said to him

"OK, just give me 5 more minutes" Chase mumbled

"Wake up, Chase, we gotta get to the hopsital." Brooke said a bit angry

"OK, I will" he said and hugged the pillow again

Brooke went to the kitchen took a glass of cold water and went back to their bedroom. She spilled the whole glass on Chase's head.

"There. now get the fuck up." she said to Chase

He couldn't believe she just did that, but he did get up. She laughed at his confused face.

"Now go get ready!" she said with a comanding tone

Chase just did what she said, he didn't want more cold water in his face.

Half an hour later they left their appartment and went to the hospital, finding Lucas and Haley there.

"Hey guys. How is he?" Brooke asked while giving them both a little kiss on the cheek.

"Not too good." Luke replied

Chase came up and shooke hands with Luke, and gave Haley a peck on the cheek

"I'm sorry for what happened. But, don't lose faith, Nathan will be alright" he said and rubbed Haley's shoulder

"Thanks Chase" Haley said

Luke was mad to see Chase and Haley so friendly together. I mean, they guy had the girl he loves and now he wants his best friend too?!? Luke knew it wasn't like that, but he really didn't want to see Chase near anyone he cares about. But his thoughts were interrupted when a doctor came over to them

"Hey…I have some bad news for you guys…" the doctor started. Both Luke and Haley jumped off their seats and the doctor continued

"Nathan…is in a coma now. He might not wake up- ever. e'll do some tests now and we'll try our best to save him. I'll kepp you informed, but now I gotta go back to him" the doctor said and walked away.

Brooke hugged Lucas and a tear dropped from her face.

"Don't lose faith" she said and rubbed his back.

chase didn't like what he saw. He was mad, but he knew Luke was feeling bad, so he couldn't really say soemthing. He just stood there. Haley broke into tears and when both Luke and Brooke saw it they went to hug her.

"What if Nathan dies?" Haley cried

"He won't! Haley, you gotta believe" Luke said trying to comfort his best friend. What's worse, he felt the same way, but he couldn't let Haley see it

And in their arms Haley fainted. Brooke ran to get some water, and soon a nurse helped them get Haley back.

"What happened" Haley said while opening her eyes

"You collapsed" Luke explained

"I'll take you to a doctor to check you. It can be serious" nurse said

"It's not. I'm just worried about my husband, and I haven't ate anything still" Haley tried to assure everyone she was ok.

"Still, you should go see a doctor" Brooke inssited

"I agree with Brooke" Luke said

"OK, fine. Get me something to eat will, you?" she asked

"I'll do that for you. Anyone else hungry?" Chase asked wanting to help

"Thanks Chase. Get us something to eat…all of us" Brooke said and helped Haley stand up.

Chase nodded his head and left to get breakfast for everyone, and Lucas and Brooke lead Haley to a doctor

"Thanks guys. I can go on alone now." Haley said in front of the docotr's room door.

Brooke and Lucas nodded their heads

"We're here if ya need anything" Luke said and took a seat

Brooke sat next to him. She put her hand on his knee and said "They're both gonna be ok" and half smiled

He half smiled back "Thank you for being here. I don't know what I'd do without you"

Brooke smiled "I'll always be here for you" she said. She looked in his eyes, and he looked at hers. The spark was there, the chemistry was there. He wanted to kiss her so bad…but then, Rachel walked in

"How's Nathan?" she asked

"Not good at all. He's in a coma" Brooke replied.

"I can't believe it. And where's Haley?"

"She fainted after hearing the news, so she went to a doctor to examine her" Lucas said

"Mouth went to get Jake and Peyton here, Peyton called him" Rachel added "They'll be here in a few"

Both Brooke and Lucas nodded their heads and Rachel took a sit next to Brooke. Deb and Karen ran inside.

"How is he" Deb asked all teary eyed

Lucas stands up and trys to find the words to say what he needs to. How can you tell a mother her son is in a coma. Brooke sees he's fighting with this so she stands up and puts an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. Luke is given the strenght by this, he knows he needs to spit it out.

"Deb…he's in a coma. He might not make it." Lucas said and closes his eyes, he can't stand to see the pain in Deb's. Karen hugs Deb who cries in Karen's arms. Lucas opens his eyes to see his mother and Deb hugging and crying and finds it very hard. He hugs Brooke, trying to find some comfort. Chase walks in and sees the hug. He wonders how long can he take this. He takes a deep breath and approaches them all.

"I got us something. I bough lots of different stuff, take whatever you want. how's Haley?" Chase asked

"We don't know yet, she's with the docotr still" Rachel replied

"How much do I owe you for this?" Luke asked Chase

"Don't worry man, it's all good" Chase said

"Thanks, Chase" Luke replied. He knew Chase was a nice guy, but he couldn't help not liking him, since he is with Brooke, the woman he loves.

"You gotta eat somehting" Brooke said to Deb and gave her some sandwiches she found in the bag

"Thank you Brooke" Deb said

Haley walked out from the doctor's office a bit worried. everybody turned to see her. She hugged Deb and cried

"He's gonna be ok, Haley" Deb tried to comfort her, knowing Haley is the only person who fights this harder then she does.

"I sure hope so" Haley said and pulled out of their hug and turned to Brooke "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Hales." Brooke said and went to another hallway with Haley

"What's up? what did the doctor say?" Brooke asked her

"Nothing I didn't already know. Brooke…I'm pregnant" Haley said

Brooke hugged her "That's great Hales!"

"Brooke, please don't tell anyone until Nate gets better, ok?" Haley said

"Don't worry, Hales, I won't. just don't make me pretand I'm pregnant again" Brooke said and chuckled.

Haley smiled back "Don't worry, I won't."

The girls went back to join the rest of the gang, when Mouth, Peyton and Jake came. Peyton hugged Haley "He'll be ok" she said. And Jake gave Luke a hug "Don't worry, mate. You won't lose him"

The whole Tree hill gang was here. It's amazing how unitad people get when a bad thing happens. Peyton than went on and hugged Brooke, then Lucas and everyone else. the doctor walks out of Nathan's room and they all stare at him, waiting to hear what's up with Nathan

"He'll be alright. The coma was just a little scare, but he's much better now. He woke up, so you can all go see him, but please, one by one, ok?" the doctor said

"How long will he have to stay in the hospital?" Deb asked

"For 2 weeks or so. just for the obseravtion, that's the only reason and believe me it's for the best" the doctor explained "Now, go see him, but as I said, one by one" he said and retired

Everyone smiled. they all felt relieved after hearing Nate's alright. The first one to come in was of course, Haley.

As soon as he saw his wife Nathan smiled. She came over and kissed him.

"I missed you. Don't ever scare me like that again!" she said

"I won't. I love you, Hales." he said and smiled

She took a necklace out of her pocket

"Here, they took this off of you" she said and put it around his neck as he smiled

"You probably have the other one too." he asked

"Yea" Haley said and showed hers, which was around her neck since last night.

"I almost forgot this" she said and took his wedding ring out of her pocket and placed it on his finger again and he smiled

"There's something I wanna tell you. Something I know for couple of days, I just waited for the right moment to tell you" she said

Nathan smiled and waitied for her to say what she has to

"I'm pregnant. We're gonna heva baby." she said and smiled, all covered in tears

Nathan smiled and motioned her to come and hug him. She did what he motioned her too, but from all the excitement, didn't pay much attention and hit him in his ribs, which hurted like hell

"Owch" Nate said

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Haley said and moved away

"It's ok, I don't care. Just kiss me"

She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I'm gonna go now, all the others wanna see you too!"

"who else is here?" Nathan asked

"EVERYONE! Brooke, Luke, Rachel, Mouth, your mom, Karen, Peyton and Jake" Haley said "Oh, and Chase"

Nathan laughed "They're ALL here?"

"Yea! We were all really worried about you!" Haley said "And Brooke and Lucas are talking again" Haley said and smiled

"I wonder how long will it take them to realise they're meant to be together?" Nathan asked

"Dunno, I just hope it won't be too long." Haley replied

"Maybe I should have another accident, that might help" Nathan joked

"NO! Never again, you hear me?" Haley said, laughed and left the room.

As she walked out Mouth asked "How is he?"

"He's fine. Deb, go see him" she said and took a sit.

It's amazing how the whole situation changed. Fove minutes ago they were all crying and hoping Nate will wake up. Now, they were all smiling, chatting andthey were all so happy. Well, almost all of them. Chase wasn't. Brooke was talking to Lucas all the time and he felt stupid for even being there. He approached Brooke "Can we talk?" he said and Brooke's smile was gone. Luke felt weird…

"I'll leave you two now" he said and quickly left over to Rachel

"What's up, Chase?" Brooke asked

"No, not here. come on." Chase said and took her hand, and leaded her all the way outside of the hospital. when they were finally out he said

"I can't do this anymore?" he started

"Do what, Chase" Brooke asked him, eventhough she knew what he was talking about

"This…be his replacement. I see the way you look at him, the way your eyes spark when you're around him. I love you brooke, I really do, but I'll leanr to live without you. It won't be easy but it won't be impossible. I'll move out before you get home today." ha said all in one breath

"I'm so sorry Chase. I don't love Lucas, but I don't love you either. We drifted apart. Friends?" she said and gave him her hand and he took it

"Friends. I'll always be here for you, Brooke." he said, pulled her into a hug and left.

Brooke looked at him leaving, took a deep breath and went back inside the hopsital.

When she went back, Lucas got out of Nate's room.

"He wants to see you" he said to Brooke

She nodded her head and went inside.

"Hey there, Nate. You really scared us" she said as she was taking a sit on a chair next to his bed

"Hey, Brooke. Sorry about that. So, how are you?" he asked

"Pretty good, I guess."

"And how are things going with you and Chase?" he asked her wanting to know if she was really in love or there's still a chance for her and Luke

"We…erm…we just broke up." Brooke replied

"I'm sorry to hear that" Nathan said but a smile escaped his lips

"Yea me too" Brooke said cuz she didn't notice the smile

"Nate, I'll go now, you need your rest and so many people wanna see you." Brooke said, leaned over to give Nathan a small kiss on the cheek and left his room.

When she got out of his room, Lucas approached her.

"Hey…I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a dinner with me today?" he asked looking a bit confussed and than added "To…celebrate the fact that Nate is ok and in a way, I wanna thank you for being there"

"Yea, sure, just tell me when?" Brooke replied, she really missed talking to Lucas.

"I'll pick you up around 7, ok?" he said

"OK." Brooke replied and went tover to Haley

"Did you tell him you're pregnant?" Brooke asked her

"Yea, he was really happy about that…I can't wait before we tell everyone else!" Haley said

"Why the wait? Hey, everyone, my girl Haley here is pregnant again! And I know she's gonna kill me now, but I needed to share it with you!" she shouted

Everyone turned around and smiled. And of course, came up to Haley, congratulatied her, hugged her. Peyton and Rachel even let a few tears roll down their faces.

"I gotta go now, I have some stuff I have to finish." Brooke said

" You need a ride?" Lucas asked cuz he noticed Chase was gone

"Yea, actually I do." Brooke said "Bye everyone! And call me later, Rachel" she said and they left.

The ride in the car was quite, but not akward quite. it was pleasant. Luke turned on the radio and Lucie Silvas' Forget Me Not was playing

"…_Isn't it a shame, that when timing's all wrong  
You're doing what you never meant to,  
There's always something that prevents you.  
Well I believe in fate, it had to happen this way  
But it always leaves me wondering whether...  
In another life we'd be together.  
We should feel lucky we can say... we've always got yesterday__…"_

They looked at each other, it was a weird situaion, they both had the same thing on their mind, this song belonged to them, always has and always will be. Lucas thought of how much he wants to kiss her and just smiled. Brooke remembered how many times she listened to this song and cried, remembering Lucas.

"Do you want me to change the station?" Luke asked, seeing how uncomfortable she is

"NO! Leave it" she replied. Brooke wanted to feel the hurt again. She needed to.

He stopped in front of her house.

"See ya at 7" he said "And don't be late" he added, knowing how much time it takes her to get ready

She rolled her eyes "Don't worry, I'll be ready on time. See ya later, buddy"

She smiled and left the car. He looked at her entering her house and smiled. It felt good to have her near. He drove away to his hotel, thinking about how in just couple of hours it's gonna be just two of them, talking and having fun. Just like in the old days…well, almost.

Brooke entered her house, and saw Chase packing there.

"Oh..you got back early…sorry, I wanted to leave before you come" he said

"You don't have to go, Chase. I will" Brooke said feeling bad for Chase

"It's ok, Brooke. I'll leave. And plus, I got a job offer from LA, so I guess I'm gonna go and work there very soon. So, for now, I can live anywhere, I already arranged to stay with Rick for a while." he said and continued packing

"OK, Chase. But make sure you ask me out for a coffee before you leave town" Brooke said, already feeling comfortable around Chase cuz he really sounded friendly

"How about tonight?" Chase asked her

Brooke was confused with his question "Erm…I can't sorry. I already promised Luke" she said

"WE just broke up and you're already going out with him?" chase yelled

"We BROKE up, as you already said. You broke up with me, so you have no righ to interfear with whatever it is I'm doing. And FYI, Lucas and I are going out just as friends." Brooke replied yelling too, she couldn't believe Chase had the nerve to say that!

"Forget it, I'm gone now, and I hope not to see you ever again! Rick will come over tomorrow to egt the rest of my stuff." Chase said and took the bag he already packed and when he got to the door he turned over to Brooke and said "Don't crawl back to me when he fucks some bitch next time" and left

Brooke stood there all alone and started crying. She set down on her bed. "Chase was right" she thought to herself. "Lucas goes around, fucks some girls, and I'm ready to let him in AGAIN?" her mind was full of different thoughts "But then again, we're just friends. And maybe he's changed"

She decided she's gonna go out with Luke. They're friends, Nate is ok and it's just a casual dinner. She heard the doorbell, checked herself put in the mirror again and headed for the door. She wore jeans and a nice top, looking pretty casual, but still very beautiful. As she opened the door she saw Lucas standing there, carring a white rose.

"For you" and he handed her the rose. Brooke smiled and thanked him for the rose giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

As she was about to get out her cell phone rang

"Sorry, Luke, just give me a second, ok?"

She opened her purse and took her phone out. She saw the caller ID- it was her mom and she quickly answered

"What's up, mom?" she asked her mother with a worried tone

"I don't feel well, Brooke. Can you come over, now?" she barely heard her mother saying that

"I'm on my way" she said and hung up. She turned to face Lucas who was looking at her all confused during her phone call

"It's my mom. I gotta go to her place, she doesn't feel well" she said and quickly locked the door behind them

"Is it something serious? I'll drive you!" Lucas said as they were getting to their cars

"OK, Luke. And thx." she said and they got into the car

Lucas started the car and looked at Brooke

"Is it serious?" he asked with a worried tone

"Luke…there's something you don't know. She…she has cancer. The doctors said she won't live much longer" Brooke said and started crying

Lucas wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get her to the hospital right away" he said, trying to console her

When they got to her moms home, they knocked but no one answered. Luke didn't see other solution but breaking in. He somehow managed to break the door, and they walked in finding Brooke's mom laying on the floor. She obviously fainted after the phone call to Brooke. Lucas picked her up and carried her to the car. Brooke opened the door and they placed her on the back seat, entered the car themselves and headed to the nearest hospital. When they got there, he carried Brooke's mom, Barbara, inside. When a doctor saw them he ran to them and asked "What happened?"

Brooke, who was running right behind them answered "She has cancer, she called me half an hour ago, and when we got to her place, we found her laying like this. I'm not sure if she even took her meds regulary." Brooke said.

A nurse took Barbara, placed her on a bed and took her in one of the rooms. Doctor turned to Lucas and Brooke "Are you her daughter?" he asked

"Yes, I am." Brooke replied

"We'll do our best, but I can't promise you anything" he said and left them there

Brooke started crying and Luke hugged her and placed his hand on the back of her head. He kissed her forhead "Everything's gonna be fine. Don't worry. I'm right here" he said as he felt tears rolling down her face and on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being with me Luke. I don't know what I'm gonna do if my mom dies now." Brooke cried

"She won't. And even if she does, you'll have a memory and you'll keep her in your heart, and that's sth that no one can ever take away from you" he said and hugged her even stronger.

An hour later the doctor got out with a bad look on his face. As soon as they both saw him, they went over to him

"How is she" Brooke asked

Lucas knew from the doctor look it was bad news, so he took Brooke's hand.

"I'm sorry for what I have to say but…your mother passed away. She couldn't fight her disease anymore. The cancer destroyed her system and it was impossible to save her. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." he said and retired.

Brooke broke into tears and hugged Luke. He didn't know what to do and how to help her feel better.

"I'm here for you. And cry, just let it all out. Cry if it's gonna make you feel better." he said

"She's gonne, Luke. My mom is gone." she said still crying. He held her close to him, rubbed her back knowing there was no way her pain can be taken away. He knew how she feels, it wasn't easy for him when he lost keith, and he knows this feeling so well.

"C'mon, I'll take you home. You need to get some rest." he said.

She nodded her head, and they started walking to the exit. He had his arm aon her back, he didn't know what he could possibly do.

"How am I supposed to organise her funeral?" Brooke said as they entered Lucas' car

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that, and I'll ask my mom for help. You just get your rest" he said. "I'm so sorry about this, Brooke" he said and put his hand on her knee. "I'll always be here." he said and started the car.

The got to Brooke's house, and he followed her to the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her

She nodded her head "yea, I'll be fine." she said "Thank you, once again. For everything."

"Always, Brooke. BTW, where is Chase?" he asked, he found it weird Chase wasn't with her. He didn't thought of it before, cuz he though about her mom and everything, but now he found it weird he wasn't here with Brooke, and she hadn't phoned him either.

"We…broke up today." Brooke said, she didn't really think of Chase anymore, especialy not after how he treated her while moving out.

"Sorry about that, Brooke. Anyways, I'll call you in the morning, and if ya need anything- don't hesitate to call" he said and pulled her into a hug. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. He made only a couple of steps…

"Luke?" he heard her voice behind him

"Yea?" he said while turning around to face her

"Could you…erm…stay with me tonight. I just don't wanna be alone" she said.

He smiled a bit "Anything for my pretty girl" he said and walked to her again

They walked in her house and she threw her purse on the table.

"You want me to make you something to eat?" he asked

"Will you do that for me? Thanks, Luke, I'm starving. You have everything you need in the fridge. I'll be fine with anything really…oh, and of course, make yourself at home, and get yourself something to eat too." she said and smiled

She layed on the couch as he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge

"Brooke, you really shoud do some shopping you know? he yelled from the kitchen "let's see…you want me to make us spagetti?" he asked her

"Sure, Luke, that'd be great!" she replied "You want some help?"

"You in the kitchen? Let me think…ummm…no!" he joked. "Seriously, you can join me if ya want"

She got up from the couch and joined him in the kitchen

"How close were you two" he asked her about her mom

"We were close for a while. Like really close. Then she started drinking again, and we kinda driffted apart. But, I miss her" she said with a half smile

He rubbed her shoulder "It's ok to miss her…I still miss Keith" he said

She nodded her head in agreement. It was like they spoke without words, they knew how the other one was feeling

When they were done with their dinner, Brooke went to take a shower and Luke washed the dishes and then called Haley

"Hales it's me. Listen…Brooke's mom died." he said as soon as Haley picked up the phone

"What? How? When? How's Brooke?" haley asked

"She wasn't very well, but she's a bit better now. I'm staying over at her place tonight…" he said

"OK, Luke. Take care of her and send her all my love" Haley said and hung up. She wondered when will all the bad stuff stop.

When Luke finished the phone call, Brooke went out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, and her gorgeous brown hair was still wet, and she looked stunning. Lucas stared at her

"What?" Brooke asked

"Nothing. You look beautiful" he said honestly

"Thanks Lucas." she replied "Listen…me and Chase only have one double bed…you and I will have to share it." she said

he smiled "relax, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before…who knows where will this time lead us…" he said and laughed

She hit him in the shoulder playfully

"Hey!!! You gotta stop doing that, REALLY." he said and laughed

"I already told you I will when you stop saying things that make me wanna hit you" she said and smiled

"Oh, yea? you wanna play like that?" he said and laughed

He ran towards her and started tickleing her

"Lucas…..don't….." she begged barely from all the laughing

He stopped and went to the bedroom to change. Earlier, she gave him a T-shirt, one of her designes for her new Clothes Over Hoes line she's been making for guys. As soon as he finished changing she walked in the room and tickled him

"Wanna play rough, ha?" she said

They started tickling and laughing. Ge rolled over her and got on top of her, holding her hands in his. She could feel his worm breath on her skin. He looked deep into her eyes, and then just got off her and said "I win. Now lets get some sleep" he said and got to bed. She did the same thing. They both wondered what was that all about, she wondered if he felt the desire to kiss him, or that was just her, and he though about her and how much he wanted to kiss her. He moved towards her in the bed and wrapt his arms around her waist and kissed her in the back of her neck.

"Sleep well, Pretty girl and good night" he said

His his gave her chills, but she was sure he just wanted to make her feel better, after all, they were friends

"Good night, Broody." she said

**Having the one in your arms, even if it's just for one night, and even if you two are just friends, can mean so much. Being close to the one you love is the best drug in the world. And seeing the one you love suffer- makes you suffer even more.**

And like this they both feel asleep.

Sorry if ya guys expected more of this chapter, sorry for not having more voiceovers or more flashbacks, I just thought I should run the story a bit, and I hope you liked it. Please, everyone who reads the story REVIEW it. Even if it's a negative review, it would mean a lot, cuz it'd help make the story better. SO PLEASE, REWIEW!!!


	5. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

First- thank you so much for ur loving reviews! I really appriciate it. I'd like if u'd make them a bit longer, and tell me what did u like and what was bad, and needed to be fixed…it'd help me with my story a lot, and I'd correct all the stuff I could to make the story better.

And also, some ppl find their playing and laughing weird, cuz Brooke's mom just died, but they weren't close, her mom was an alchocolic, and you'll find out more in this chapter, it might be more clear to you why they acted the way they did. (OK, I admit I screwed up a bit with that part, and now I'm trying by best to correct my mistakes :D)

This chapter…well, I need to thank to Natalie (iluvmedou) for helping me out with this one, she gave me a good idea, and I hope she'll like what I made out of it. And thx to Sara, who helped me out pick heels over sandals for Brooke somewhere in the chapter :D

And, I hope you guys don't mind the lyrics I put in, it's just that I find music important part of it, and every song I put has some sort of meaning for them, so I hope it's cool with you. If not- ur gonna have to learn to live with that lol.

This is already long enough, so I'll leave you guys with the story and don't forget to review it when you're done!

The first one of the two to wake up was Lucas. He looked at the brown head girl laying on the bed next to him, with her head and one arm on his chest. It's been a while since they woke up like this.He smiled and stayed like that for couple of minutes, watching her sleep. Then, he decided to get up and see if he can get them something to eat and he had to call his mom and tell her about what happened to Barbara. He crawled out of the bed and gazed at his pretty girl again. He turned on the radio, but really, really low volume of it, he didn't wanna wake her up. The sun was shining, the day was beautiful, and Luke was getting dressed. He couldn't get Brooke and his feelings for her out of his mind. He didn't know if he should tell her or not about her feelings, he was scared she'll turn him down. And then he concentrated to the song on the radio…

_You look here just like an angel sleeping  
I wish I could ease your fears  
I would catch the diamond tears you're weeping  
In your eyes I would hide  
By your side I could defy  
The forces tearing us apart  
But reality, as it seems  
Looking back, is that our dream  
Was fated from the start _

He decided to keep hiding his feelings. The moment will come, he just needs to wait a bit more. He loved this girl, and he already waited for 2 years…a month or so won't be too much for him. As he was about to leave the bedroom to make the phone call to his mom he heard Brooke yawn.

"Mornin, pretty girl" he said with a small smile

"Mornin, Broody." she said while placing herself on her ellbows. "I wanna talk to you, Luke. I need to talk to someone or I'm gonna go crazy" she said with a serious tone

"Sure, Brooke, what is it?" he said and took a sit right next to her on the bed

"My mom, Luke. I never told this to anyone really, so promise me you'll keep it a secret, ok? she said, her eyes got watered already

"I promise, Brooke. Now tell me" he said and rubbed her shoulder, hoping it'll make her feel better

"When we moved to nyc, 2 year ago, everything was ok. I even thought me and my mom will get close, and be a family. Just the two of us." at this moment Brooke's eyes were filled with tears, and she didn't even try to stop them, she continued talking

"But, my happiness didn't last long. She started drinking again 3months after we came here. I started wondering if I made the right choice by leaving, but I knew I can't go back. I tried to help her, Luke, I really did, but there was no way to talk some sense into her. It all ended when I became a fashion designer and she asked for a lot of money to buy booze. I said "no" and we barely spoke ever since. I didn't find it that hard, you know, the fact of losing her" she said, crying.

"I mean, I miss her and I love her but…one day Luke, she…she attacked me" Brooke said and put her head in her hands, and Luke pulled her into a hug

"Why didn't you tell me or anyone else anything?" he asked

"She's my mom, Luke. And…she was so drunk or maybe even on some meds and she…she came over at my place, asked for money and when I refused to give her any, she slapped me, and punched me and I fell down and hit the table with my head. I fainted immidiatly and all she did was take some money she found in my house. When Rachel and Mouth came over to see me they found me laying there, and the doors were open. It looked like a robbery, and I convinced them it was, but never went to the police, of course." she broke into tears. She felt like she should've helped her mom, she felt like she wasn't fair to her.

"Calm down, Brooke. But…I didn't know your mom was an alcoholic…and how come you know she has cancer?" he asked, really confused with things he just found out about. Confused and shocked

"Well, my dad was an idiot to her. He used to beat her and stuff, and I guess that from living with him she became an alcoholic. And as for the cancer, she told me once, and I got all worried, went to the doctors with her and gave her money to buy the meds she needed. Later on, I found out she bought was licker. And that's when we lost touch. I didn't wanna see her ever again, Luke, and now…I miss her, I miss the time I had…the time to tell her how much I love her, and I could've forgiven her everything, and stayed with her..she might still be alive" she said, still crying in Luke's arms

"Don't blame yourself Brooke. You did what you could, and you didn't see this coming." he said, trying to comfort her

"I understand how you feel" he continued "I felt the same way after Keith died, I felt like I could've saved him, I could've been there for him. If I didn't leave the school just like that, well, then, Dan would't get a chance to do what he did. I did all I could back then, I saved Peyton. I couldn't have saved Keith. And neither could you save your mom." he said, really realising how she feels.

She wipped the tears of her face, and he helped her. He gently touched her face with his thumbs, taking the tears away.

"I'll be fine" she said with a quite, soft tone

"I'll go get us soemthing to eat" he said and got up. He didn't wanna get to close to her, cuz he was afraid of what he might say or do. "And you…what do you wanna eat?" he asked

"Whatever….oh, and Luke….thank you. This really means a lot to me" she said

He looked at her, stunned by her beauty, by her strong personality, by everything she was and said "Anytime." and walked out. He couldn't help but love her.

When he walked out, Brooke wipped her tears, and went to get dressed, and stuff like that. The conflict of feeling inside her was killing her. She was sad over the loss of her mother, she really was. Not as sad as some kids may be when they lose their parent, but she had her reasons for that. And on the other hand, Luke's presents in her life made her feel happy. And it made her wonder "what could've been before" and "what can be now". But right now, she had to concentrate on one thing- her mom's funeral.

10 days had past, Barbara's funeral had past too, and Brooke got all the support she could possibly ask for from everyone around her. Deb and Karen took care of everything, Haley and Peyton were there for her all the time, Peyton even slept over at her place couple of times. Nate called her from the hospital so many times to chec on her, and she went to see him too, whenever she could. Jake was very kind too. And Luke…he was the best. He used to come over at her place in the morning, knowing Peyton slept over there, just to bring them breakfast, and prepare them coffee, and drive them whereever they need to go. He was there to hug her on the funeral, and hold her hand to make her feel safe, he did everything he could for his pretty girl, and she loved him for that. She felt comfortable around him, she felt protected. And that's what she loved about him so much, the fact that he made her feel just the way she wanted to feel anytime. He did everything she wanted someone to do for her.

"Hey, Luke" she said when she saw him on her front door and walked in right away. He felt like he was at home when he was at her place.

"Hey, Brooke, I came by to see you, and I'm going to see Nate, I was wondering do ya wanna come with me?" he said while walking in

"Sure, Luke, just let me change and get ready. I won't be long- I promise" she answered and he looked at her for seconds and then laughed

"What?" she asked

"It's just that…you look so beautiful the way you are now, I don't see ant reason for all the make up and things" he answered with total honesty, which made her blush

"I know I am. But, wouldn't it be a shame if I went out like this, if I could look much hotter than I do now?" she answered and chuckled

He laughed and motioned her the way to the bathroom, and she smiled. He set down on a couch, and turned on the TV. He flipped through channels while waiting for Brooke. He ended up watching Mtv, Beyonces video- Irreplacable on it. Brooke went out from the bathroom and laughed…

"What's so funny, Brooke?" he asked her, he found it weird that she laughed at the TV

"Nothing, it's just that…Chase probably thought I'd go after him…and this is how I left him" she laughed again

Luke laughed too, he was glad she was done with Chase.

"You ready?" he asked her

"Yup. Do I look better now?" she asked, already knowing his answer

"You always look gorgeous, Brooke" he said with a small smile

"I know" she answered and giggled

"Then why the hell do you ask me?" he answered laughing

"Cuz it feels good to hear it." she said and smiled

When she was about to turn the TV off, a new video has started

"I love Jesse McCartney" she said and placed herself on the sopha, motioning Luke to wait. He smiled and took a seat next to her.

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we   
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

They gazed at each other. So many thoughts went to their minds. He wanted to kiss her so badly. She needed him to kiss her. He moved his head a bit towards hers and the phone rang. Suddenly, they both moved away, like they were awoken from a dream.

"It's yours" he said, trying to stop the akward silence that was going on

She went through her purse trying to find her cell-phone. "Where is it?" she asked, herself more then Luke

He smiled at her and waved with her cell-phone in his hands. She took the cell phone from his hands and answered "Hey, P.Sawyer" she said, feeling realived that the akward silence between her and Luke was broken "Hey, Brooke, I was wondering if we could meet today, go out for a lunch or something?" Peyton asked

"Sure, Peyt. I'll meet you at 2 o'clock at our fav restaurant. See ya then" she said and hang up. then she turned over to Luke "shell we?" and motioned to her front door. He just nodded his head and smiled. They got up, he put his hand around her neck, and she placed hers around his waist.

"Hey, Nate, it's good to see ya" Brooke screamed as soon as she entered her friend's room and gave him a long, sweet hug.

"Nice to see you too, Brooke" Nate replied with a smile

"What's up bro?" Luke approached and clapped his younger brother on the back

"I just found out they'll realise me tomorrow. Can't wait to get out of here, ya know? I miss Tree Hill" Nate said in a nostalgic and happy way

"Yea, me too" Brooke said thinking about how long it's been since she went to Tree Hill the last time

"Then, come back with us!" Nathan asked her, with a huge smile on his face

"Yea, Brooke, come back!" Luke continued

"I dunno guys…I guess I could do that, since I can work for Victoria's Secret from anywhere, as long as I continue with my line…but, I got used to New York. I don't wanna move out." she said, thinking everything through.

"Oh, come on, please, please, please…" Luke said and pulled his cute begging face out, the one that Brooke found very hard to resist. He knew that too.

"Oh, ok" she finally said and Lucas pulled her into a hug

Nate smiled at these too, their love was so obvious to everyone, except themselves.

"What, u gonna leave me waiting for a hug just cuz I'm not allowed to get up?" Nate joked

Brooke and Lucas laughed but Brooke went and hugged Nathan, and than Haley came in

"Oh, great, you can kiss him too now, since he's single" Haley joked

they all laughed at this remark and Brooke went over to Hales and gave her ahug

"I'm moving back to Tree Hill" she dropped the news to Haley

"Oh, my good Brooke that's great!" Haley screamed. While the two of them were hugging and screaming and things like that, the guys gave each other a look and started laughing and said at the same time "women" and burst into laugh again.

After the visit to Nate, Brooke went to meet Peyton. She was happy to see her, as always, they had so much to talk about.

"Hey, there, Peyt" Brooke screamed when she saw Peyton. The girls hugged and walked in the café. They took their seats.

"Guess what?" Brooke asked so happily

"You decided to tell Lucas how you feel about him?" Peyton kinda joked, she hoped that's what Brooke's gonna say, but she knew she's not gonna to

Brooke gave her a look "ha ha" she said sarcastically "Now, seriously.." she tried to get off the topic

"Seriously what? You gonna hide your feelings forever?" Peyton almost shouted at her

"Hide what feelings? I love Lucas as a friend" Brooke tried to defend herself

"Oh, come on, Brooke, you don't believe that, and nobody else does? Peyton informed her friend

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Brooke, stop it! You can tell me, even if I already know" Peyton said and laughed

"Stop laughing at me!" Brooke said, trying to look angry

"Stop lying to me!" Peyton replied imitating her

"OK, fine, I love Lucas, more then I ever thought I could actually love someone, I never actually managed to forget him, but we're friends now, and I don't wanna get my heart broken again, cuz that's what we always end up doing- breaking my heart." Brooke said it and felt a great relief "You happy?" she said to Peyton

"Yea, I am, cuz you guys are meant to be, you can deny it all you want, but you know you'll be together in the end" Peyton said and smiled

"Peyt, stop it! You know it's a lie, and so do I. Lucas and I don't beling together, never did actually" Brooke said trying to stop herself from getting carried away with it

"Brooke, since you met him, you became different. You changed Brooke, he changed you, and you changed him. You're perfect, and one day, you'll both realise it, and I'll finally have my best friend really happy." Peyton said

"You really think so, P.Sawyer?" Brooke said with a sad, but hopefull look on her face

"Yea, I do. And you should too" Peyton explained "But, anyways, what was the news you had for me?" Peyton asked when she remembered the beginning of their conversation

"Oh, that…I'm moving back to Tree Hill!" Brooke said, all happy and everything about it

"That's great, Brooke, I'm glad to hear it!" Peyton said and smiled

"Yea, it is. Can't wait to see everyone." Brooke almost screamed "You guys should move back there too!"

"I dunno, I'll think about it, and talk to Jake and stuff…we wanna get married there, but we're not sure when yet" Peyton informed Brooke

"Married? Really?" Brooke was surprised by this. Yea, she knew it was gonna happpen someday, but she thought it won't be that quick

"Yea, Brooke, we've been living together for a long time, we love each other, we have Jenny, and I wanna adopt her as soon as we get married, this fall, I guess"

"Wow, I cant believe it, both you and Hales married, and I…I'll never get married" Brooke said with a sad tone, not sad for Peyton, but herself. She didn't really think there was a chance for her and Luke, and she didn't picture herself with anyone else. She couldn't. And she didn't want to.

Couple of days later she was supposed to meet Lucas, they were going out to dinner together, since it was their last night in New York. She was getting ready to go, it took her only 2hours to pick what to wear, and she ended up in a great jeans mini skirt and a perfect black top, and matching black heels. Her perfect curles falling down on her shoulders. She checked herself out in the mirror when she heard the door bell

"Coming!" she yelled to Luke, put on some lip-gloss and got her purse. She walked to the door and opened them up. And he was looking so great, wearing stylish jeans and a great black shirt.

"You look gorgeous, pretty girl" he said

"You don't look bad yourself there, Broody" she replied in her own way

He put his arm around her not wanting to let go ever. They got to the car, and he opened the door for her

"Thx, Luke" she said whili getting in

"Anything for you" he replied

They had their dinner in a very nice fast food place, and then went for a walk.

"So, what are you gonna miss about New York?" he asked her

"I don't know…I'll miss my friends from work, I'll miss Rachel and Mouth, and the great shopping sales you can find here, and parties, and…so many things. But, I'm glad I'm going back to Tree Hill" she said as they walked down the Central Park

"This place is wonderfull" Luke said

"Yea, it is. I spent so much time here" she replied

"Nothing can beat Tree Hill's Rivercourt" he replied with a smile

She giggled "Yea, and the rivercourt boys" she added

"You mean, me, right?" he said showing off a bit

"Yea, you." she laughed "Of course not, I was talking about Mouth" she teased him

He laughed "Watch out, I know Rachel is pretty jealous"

They both laughed at this.

Couple of hourt later he stopped his car in front of her house, got out of the car, walked around it and opened the doors for her. As she was getting out, he took her hand to help her. Well, it was made look like that, he just needed a reason to hold her hand. They walked to her front door, with their arms on each other's waist.

"Here we are. Wanna come in?" she asked him

He wasn't sure what to say, he wanted to, but he wasn't sure what was that all about

"Yea, sure" he replied with a smile, a smile she loved so much

She opened the door and they went in…

"Wanna have a bear?" she asked

"Yea, why not, he replied casualy…can I turn on the CD player?" he asked her

She was in the kitchen finding the bear in her fridge

"Yea, turn it on!" she yelled from the kitchen, and got the bear out of the fridge. She took 4 bears out and walked in the living room and found Luke turning the player on.

As soon as he turned it on, he turned over to brooke and took a bear from her. She took one too, and placed the other two on the table. They took a sip of their bear

"You wanna get me drunk and rape me, don't you?" Lucas joked and laughed

"Actually…I do" Brooke went on with the joke and laughed

_If you're not the one than why does_

_my soul feel glad __today?_

The Cd player played a song Luke dedicated to Brooke couple of years ago If you're not the one by Daniel Bedingfild. They both looked at each other, it was kinda weird for them, but Luke offered her his hand "Shell we dance, Miss Davis?" he said with a sorta serious tone

She took his hand "of course, Mr Lucas Scott" she said and smiled at him

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

He took her by the hand, and they started slow dancing. She rested her head on his shoulder and he smelled her hair, wanting for the moment to stop at least for a while, he tried his best to memorise the moment for as long as he lives

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

**Remember tonigh for it's the beginning of always. ****Let the moment hoover and last for much more than a moment. Let your heart fill with joy and your mind with dreams. And do your best to make them a reality.**

"Remember, Brooke, this used to be our song?" he said and pulled her closer to him.

"Yea, it used to be" she replied almost with a whisper.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

He held her even tighter, he didn't wanna let her go. He closed his eyes, and a tear rolled down his face into Brooke's hair. She didn't feel that. She had her eyes closed too, her head on his shoulder, and her heart in his hands. He didn't know that. She didn't want him to know that.

_Brooke: I'm not pushing you away Lucas, I'm holding on for dear life but I need you to need me back.__ Ok, why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss and why didn't you call me while you were away? And why won't you ever just let me all the way in?_

Her mind wondered back to the day when he hold her the same way as he does now. The day that broke them apart once. She looked up at him and he looked at her and smiled. His gorgeous smile, the smile she loves so much, and then the song was over and a new one began- Run by Snow Patrol

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here  


She placed her head again on his shoulder and let a tear roll down her face, she pulled him a bit closer to her, afraid that the moment migh be lost, afraid that she may lose it. He hurt her so much, more than she ever thought she could be hurt. And he loved her, more than anyone else.

"I'm not going to Tree Hill" she finally said

He parted away from her "Why?"

"Because…New York is my life now. Tree Hill was. But, I'll come to visit you guys." she said almost whispering

"Don't do that, Brooke" he almost begged

"I have to. I'm sorry" she replied

"Don't leave me" he said "I'm not ready to lose you…again" he continued, feeling it was the right moment to come out. He approached her, looked deep into her eyes, and gave her a light kiss. He then turned around and left…

So, what do u guys think? I know, it left u hanging a bit, but I hope you liked it! R&R please!!!


	6. Here Without You

Hola, everyone. First of all, I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to UD. It's not my fault, my computer decided to be stupid. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, and I'll try my best to UD whenever I get a chance, which is kinda hard with the finals coming and stuff. Thank you for you loving reviews, they always make my day. Any suggestions u might have u can send me a message or post it in ur review, I tend to block a lot and just dunno what to do with a character and thigs like that, so all your ideas are more than welcome. Also, if you read carefully the first half of the story, you will notice I was re-watching 322 many times before writing it lol. Luke is a silly, stupid boy sometimes. Than doesn't mean we don't love him lol

The beginning here (Luke's voice over) is also a part of his book, that's why it's **bold** and _italics_ too (that's the way I'm gonna symbolize when he or someone else quotes his book, with both **bold** and _italics_)…ok, without further addo, here ya go.

_**Do you ever wonder is it worth it? **__**Does all the pain pay off in the end? I don't know. I don't have all the answers. When I find them- I'll make sure to let you know.**_

He was wondering through the street of New York, not knowing what to do. Should he go back? Should he just leave for Tree Hill? Should he call her? She kissed him back, that he knew. what he didn't know was what was that supposed to mean…He walked back to his hotel, since it was very late. He didn't know what to do. He took his cell phone, but then diceded not to call her "She can call me if she wants to talk" he thought.

And Brooke…she sat at home and cried. She didn't know what else to do. She thought she should go after him, but she got scared. Scared of getting her heart broken again. Like so many times before. She cried cuz she loved him, and she always will. And now, yet again, she's letting him go. She knew she'll never love someone the way she loved him, and she knew that no one will ever be better than him for her, but she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't keep hurting herself.

_Lucas: I love you Brooke, I don't know how else to say it._

_Brooke: How about you show it?!?_

She couldn't stop thinking of that day, the day that destroyed them once. They got together after that, but that day influenced them so much. it always have and probably always will. Their college relationship was great. She loved him, but all the pain he put her through was too much for her to handle, and now…she was just simply lost.

"He'll be gone tomorrow, Brooke, and you don't have to see him again, you'll forget about him" she tried to convince herself. She didn't even know if that was what she really wanted- him gone. She didn't know what to do, so she picked up the phone and called Rachel

"Hey, bitch" Rachel replied right after seeing the callers ID

"Hey, Rachel…I need to talk to someone" Brooke said all messed up, with a crying voice

"What's wrong, Brooke? It's really late, I thought you wanted to say goodbye before going to Tree Hill" Rachel said, now worried about her friend

"I'm not moving back there" Brooke continued

"Why? What the hell happened?"

"I…Luke…we…erm…we kissed" Brooke finally said it and burst into tears again

"That's great news Brooke!...Hold on, why aren't you moving then?" Rachel said a bit conffussed. She knew Brooke loved Luke, eventhough she tried her best not to show it, and she knew the feeling was mutual…what she didn't know was what's wrong this time

"Because, Rachel, he always breaks my heart. He broke it three times by now, Rachel, 3 fucking times. I'm not gonna let him do it again!" Brooke said all sad "But, it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt"

"Oh, Brooke…I'm so sorry. Why don't you take him back?" Rachel tried to convince her to change her mind.

"Cuz, he never took _me_ back. He never lets me all the way in, he never opens up to me…I can't deal with that anymore. I don't want to" Brooke said, feeling a bit better now that she let it out.

"Brooke, you want me to come over?" Rachel asked knowing how Brooke hated to be alone when feeling bad, unlike Rachel who loved being alone when depressed

"No, Rachel, I'll be fine." Brooke said "Thanks for talking to me."

"Anytime, Brooke, you're my friend, and that's what friends do for each other- stay awake in the middle of the night listening to each other whinning about boys" Rachel said in her own way, trying to make Brooke feel a bit better

"I wasn't doing that" Brooke tried to explain "I wasn't whinning"

"Yea, right. Now let me sleep." Rachel tried to get back to the "Bitchy" side of her

"Yea, sorry about waking you up. 'Night. And thx" Brooke said

"No problem. Talk to ya tomorrow" Rachel said and hung up

"Who was that" Mouth asked when entering the room

"Brooke, she has some issues going on" Rachel replied with a worried tone

"Why? What's wrong? Isn't she moving back tomorrow?" Mouth asked, a bit confussed about the whole situation

"Nope, she's not" Rachel replied

"Why? I don't get it, I'm totally lost" he said while taking his shirt off and getting ready to go to sleep.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you that tomorrow, now come over here" Rachel said and grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss

"Kiss now, talk tomorrow" Mouth replied and laughed, which made Rachel giggle too

They continued kissing before falling on the bed.

Nathan and Haley were packing their stuff and getting ready to go back to Tree Hill.

"I can't wait to be home!" Haley said all excited

"Yea, I miss home, and I miss James" Nathan added

"So, you think Brooke and Lucas will be together again?" Haley asked her husband, thinking about how stupid her best friend's are for not seeing what everyone else saw- their love

"Yea, I mean, that's like a fact! Them not being together is like having Michael Duglas and Ketrin Zita Jones devorce." he says and laughes

Haley can't help but laugh too. "Yea, I guess you're right"

"You know, have I told you that I love you recently?" Nathan asked while putting his arms on Haley's waist

"Yea…" Haley replied with a giggle

They share a small kiss

"You wanna hear it again?" Nate asks with a smile and gives her another small kiss

"No, not really" Haley joked and kissed him

"Ok, than" Nathan said while parting from her. Haley grabbs his arms and turns him around to face him and kisses him passionatly

"I **need** to hear it" she says and smiles

"I love you" Nate says and smiles back at his wife

"Yea, you should" she says and laughs

"You know, I never thought I could be this happy" he says

"Yea, me too. And, I'm happy everyone is happy, you know? Rachel has Mouth, and Jake and Peyton are together…it seems like life has put everyone together…Brooke and Luke will find their way. It'd be stupid not to." Haley giggles and kisses Nate again

Luke finally got to his hotel room. He wanted to call her, he wanted her to call him more than anything, but he knew he wasn't gonna do it. He hoped she'd call, he kissed her, he showed her that he cares, and she didn't do a thing. "Maybe I don't mean anything to her" he thought to himself, but the memory of the kiss was fresh enough and what he knew was that she kissed him back.

_Brooke: A kiss always means something_

He remembered she said that to him back in their Senior year after she found out he kissed Peyton again. He hoped she still thinks that way, he hoped she still believes a kiss means something, cuz their kiss meant everything to him.

background song- 23 by Jimmy Eat World

_I felt for sure last night  
That once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me  
I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live...  
Not stopping..._

It was my turn to decide  
I knew this was our time  
No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you

_You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
__**Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine**___

Amazing still it seems  
I'll be 23  
I won't always love what I'll never have  
I won't always live in my regrets

You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine

He wanted Brooke to call him so bad. He wanted her to fight for them, he didn't want her to just give up. But, the one thing that he hoped would be his is the end. He wanted it with her. And with the cell-phone in his hands he fell asleep.

Tomorrow has come and Nathan and Haley were in front of their hotel, putting the bags they have in the car, when Rachel and Mouth appeared.

"Hey, guys! We wanted to say goodbye" Mouth said approaching them and giving Hales a hug, while Rachel hugged Nathan

And Luke came out

"Hey, buddy" Rachel said approaching him and pulling him into a hug

"Hey, Rachel, did you talk to Brooke?" he asked her knowing she's the first person Brooke would call

"Yea, I have. She's not coming, Luke. I'm sorry" Rachel said with a comforting tone, half smiled and rubbed his shoulder

Luke looked so disappointed, so sad and hurt. After all they've been through she just desided not to go. He nodded his head and approached the car to put his bags in.

"Where's Brooke?" Nate asked not knowing what happened the night before

"She's…not coming" Luke replied

"Why? What happened?" Haley asked

"She just desided I'm not worth it, I guess" Lucas said a bit angry

"Don't say that, Luke. I'm sure there's something…" Haley tried to comfort him

"I kissed her last night, ok? And she hasn't called me or anything. She just desided not to move!" he said really angry now

"Oh.." was all Haley could say

"Don't worry, man, you'll be back together. You're…Brooke and Lucas. World doesn't make sense without you two together" Nathan added

"Let's just go, ok?" Luke said while putting the last bag in the trunk.

He turned around and hugged Mouth and clapped his back.

"See ya, buddy" Mouth said

At the same time Nathan was hugging Rachel

"I'm gonna miss you, girl."

"As soon as we get some time we're coming to Tree Hill to pay you a visit!" she said while parting from him and moving to hug Hales

"It was great to see ya, girl! Kiss James for me, and take good care of the new one" Rachel said and touched Haley's belly

"I will. And you have to come soon guys!" Haley added

Nathan and Mouth shared a hug and clapped each others back and Luke gave Rachel a hug

"Talk to you soon, Rachel." he said and than whispered to her ear "Take good care of my Brooke." and then they parted. Rachel nodded her head in agreement, and Haley, Nathan and Lucas got in their car and drove away. Rachel and Mouth waved them goodbye and when they finally lost sight of them Rachel took her phone and called Brooke

"He's gone." she said

"OK. I have to go now, Rachel" Brooke said and hung up

"Do you think she's gonna be ok?" Mouth asked Rachel

"I sure hope so. I gotta go now, have some stuff I gotta finish for work, and if Peyton calls you to let you know they arrived home let me know, ok?"

Mouth nodded his head "OK. And I have some stuff to do too" he said, they shared a little kiss and went their ways

Brooke was crying at home, she's been doing that since last night. It was hard to deal with losing Luke. And then someone knocked her door. She got up and looked at the mirror. She looked awful, her eyes were red from the crying, her hair was messy and she was still wearing the same clothes she wore last night, the last time she saw Lucas. She whiped away her tears and opened the door.

"Hey, Mouth" she said "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I just thought you'd use some company" he said

She loved Mouth so much. He was like a little brother, a best friend, a person she knew will always be there for her. She pulled him into a hug

"honestly, I do"

"That's why I'm here"

"Thank you, Mouth. It means a lot. Come in now and sorry about the mess" she said as she welcomed him in and closed the door

"So…you've been crying all night?" he asked her

"How did you know?" she said a bit surprised by this

"I just do" he said and smiled

She smiled back

"Brooke, I'm sorry to bring this up but…we never finished the conversation about Luke, you know, when you saw him on the bridge…" Mouth tried to bring out something that's been bothering him for a while now.

"Yea, well…I dunno Mouth. He was there, he wanted to jump, I could see it in his eyes, but when I got there and told him not to do it, he just…got down, and smiled at me and hugged me…it was kinda weird.." Brooke remembered that day. She never asked Luke about it, scared he might try it again

"It's weird…Don't you think he maybe wanted to jump because of you?" Mouth asked her cuz that's the idea he got about the whole situation, cuz Rachel told him that Luke ran out that night because she told him Brooke is living with someone

"I don't think so. It might be but…no, it's impossible, Luke didn't have feelings for me back than, maybe even now, he doesn't have feelings for me, maybe our dance brought up some memories and…I don't think he loves me even now Mouth" Brooke said convincing Mouth and herself that was the truth

_Rachel: Mouth, we musn't tell Brooke about the book. Luke asked me to. Don't say anything, ever, ok? Luke will tell her when he feels the time is right__ And don't tell her I told Luke she's living with Chase, ok?_

Mouth remembered the convo he had with Rachel two weeks ago, when Luke got here. He promised he won't tell anything to Brooke.

"I'm sure he loves you. Your hearts are the same. You love him, too, Brooke, and you know it" Mouth tried to convince her to go after Lucas.

Someone knocked the door, Brooke got up to open them.

"Hey, you…" she said and Rachel entered the room

"Mouth? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked a bit confused

"Me? what are you doing here? I thought you had some work to do?" Mouth asked Rachel back, he was really confussed to see her there

"I…I came to check on Brooke, and I guess you're doing the same thing, ha?" Rachel said and took a sit next to mouth

He put his hand on her knee and she put her head on his shoulder. Brooke looked at them, they seemed so happy, so in love.

"Awww, guys, you're too adorable for words" she said

"Yea, I know" Rachel said in her own, cold way

"Anyways…you guys up for a lunch? I'm starving!" Mouth asked the girls

"Totally" Rachel agreed and they both looked at Brooke

"Well, I can't stay here and cry all day, right?" Brooke concluded and smiled

Both Rachel and Mouth smiled back

"Just give me a minute, ok?" Brooke said and went over to her bathroom

"It's gonna be an hour, right?" Mouth asked Rachel who just nodded her head in confirmation. And they both laughed

"What are we gonna do about her and Luke?" Mouth really wanted to help his friends get back together, find their way and be happy for once

"I don't know. Let's give them some time, and we'll see." Rachel said and gave Mouth a kiss

Hour and a half later they were finally in the car on their way to their favourite restourant they always go to.

"Come on guys, let's do something" Brooke pleaded from the back seat of the car

"Brooke, we're on our way to have some lunch and we're in the stupid car, what can we possibly do?" Rachel asked her and Mouth just smiled while driving

"I know…let's plat the "Ask the radio" game" Brooke answered

"We're not 17 ya know?" Rachel said all serious

"Nope, but we can pretend we are" Brooke smiled and kinked her eyebrow

"OK, fine." Rachel agreed

"What's gonna happen with me and Mouth" Rachel said while turning the radio tuner

Mouth looked at the radio kinda serious, while Brooke smiled

_And I will love you until forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be togethers_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there and this I swear_

"Wow, that was so cute…" Brooke was all emotional

Mouth smiled "I will" and gave Rachel a little kiss

"Shut up, Mouth" Rachel replied with a chuckle

"OK, my turn" mouth said "OK, so…" he started turning the radio tuner "Hmmm…what does Rachel feel for me?" he finally said

"_Did I say it out loud?_

_Did you find out?_

_I wanna have your babies it's serious…"_

Brooke started laughing, and Rachel turned the radio off "This game sux"

"Busted" Brooke replied still trying to stop laughing

"We can always work on that part, Rachel" Mouth said with the macho attitude

"Didn't I already tell you to shut up?" Rachel replied with a smile

"Now, Brooke, your turn" Mouth said

Brooke leaned closer to the radio "How does Lucas feel about me?" she asked the radio

Rachel and Mouth looked at each other, and then the radio

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here and without you, babe_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, babe_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here and without you babe_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

"You want me to turn it off?" Mouth asked, he was afraid her mood would go dark again

"NO! Leave it" Brooke said and chuckled. This song kinda gave her hope.

At the same time, in another car, the same song was playing. Haley looked back at Lucas, who couldn't hide the pain caused by this song.

"You want me to change the station?" Haley asked him, she was worried how he would react to the song

"No, leave it. It's the truth, you know? I feel like it's been centuries since I last saw her." Luke said and put his head in his hands

"You wanna talk about it, man?" Nate asked him

"Maybe…later, not now. I can't ok?" Luke replied still not looking up

_Everything I know_

_And everywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_Lucas: I wasn't ready to lose you yet. So, you gonna stay or what?_

_Brooke: Yea, oh, my gosh…_

_She runs up to him and hugs him_

_Brooke: I wasn't ready to be lost. Thank you._

_Brooke: This is how I spent my summer Luke. Wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it._

_Lucas: I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you the last time we were together but.._

_Brooke: I love you_

_Lucas: I love you too…pretty girl_

_She leans towards him and kisses him_

_Brooke: See ya later, boyfriend_

_Luke was about to leave the room, but stops and turns to her_

_Brooke: What?_

_Luke: Nothing. Just..feels good to hear you call me boyfriend_

_Brooke: Feels good to say it._

_Lucas: I guess I never told you how much you mean to me…_

_Brooke: It looks like it's true, you know? People realise how much something means to them after they lose it._

_Lucas: You're right…but, Brooke, believe me, I was so…positive I was doing the right thing when I got back together with Peyton. _

_Brooke: So? What do you think now?_

_Lucas: Now…now I __**know **__I'm doing the right thing by being here with you._

_Brooke: What about our college life, Luke? It migh break us up like it broke you and Peyton up…_

_Lucas: It won't. We won't let that happen. I love you, Brooke. This time I'm gonna show it the right way. I'm so sorry I hurt you so much._

_Brooke: It's ok. Pain helps sometimes, you know? Without the pain I'd never realise how much you mean to me._

_She smiled and he smiled back. He took her in his arms_

_Luke: You're my princess. You always will be, Pretty girl._

_She couldn't stop smiling and__ she leaned to him till their lips crashed._

So many memories they shared flashed in front of his eyes. And he was alone. Without her. It's like without a life for him. She was his air that helped him stay alive. But, he had to get her out of his head. He had to do something to forget about her. So he made a decision- no more talking about Brooke, whining about Brooke…nothing. Brooke is…part of the past. He has to forget her. He has to **try** to forget her.

**It seems sometimes that some dreams are unreachable. It seems like the more you want something, more mistakes you make while trying to gain it. Sometimes I feel like I'll never be with her, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her. But t****here's one thing I know – I must forget her. Eventhough I want her more than anything.**


	7. The Truth Is Out

Well, I was about the bring up the triangle from death again but I decided not to. Why? Cuz it would be far to comlicated since Jake and Peyton are bout the get married and it would be stupid if he took her back again, and, Peyton would be the bitch again, and I'm not in the bitchy mood lol. If I change my mind you'll see. Any ideas or suggestions u might have are totally welcome. Now, I leave you with the chapter, and review please, that means a lot. Thx. Now…here you go

"Peyton, when?" Brooke screamed to her best friend

"Well, I guess in a month or so. We have to go to Tree Hill and arrange everything, ya know? So, you'll sure be the first to know. And you and the happy couple will have to come to Tree Hill in a month, so make sure you take your vacation than" Peyton screamed on the other side of the line. She was so excited, she and Jake finally desided when to get married.

"That's great! I can't wait to see Tutormom again." Brooke was so glad she'll go back to Tree Hill

"Yea, I guess _**Haley's **_the one you can't wait to see?" Peyton said ironicaly

And of course, answer was nothing but a pure sarcasam "ha ha"

"Ok, Brooke, I'm sick of repeating this. I have to go now, but we'll talk again really soon, ok? Love ya"

"You too, Peyt. Say hi to Jake and kiss Jenny for me. Bye" Brooke said and hung up.

She couldn't believe it, her best friend was finally getting married. She couldn't wait for that. She remembered when they were young and how they used to play a game about their wedding ceremonies. Peyton was the one who was getting married, always, and Brooke…well, she always said she'll never get married. She remembered what she told once to Peyton

"_Seriously, with so many hot guys on Earth, why the hell would I wanna mary __**one**__ of them?"_

Peyton would always laugh at this, eventhough they were only 14 or 15 back then, Brooke always seemed to be the one who will never really fall in love, the one who will always party and have fun. But, times kinda changed, Brooke changed.

It's been 2 months since Lucas left New York. God knows how many times she wanted to call him, but never dared to. She needed to hear his voice, and soon she will. She couldn't wait for Peyton and Jake's wedding ceremony.

"Maybe I could go to Tree Hill in 2 weeks, and visit Hales and Nate" she thought to herself when her phone rang.

"Hello, slut" she answered the phone. It was Rachel, of course

"Hey, bitch. So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out today, you know, just…out" Rachel started

"OK, what's going on here?"

"Well, there's this good concert tonight, come on, it'd be fun"

"I don't know, Rachel…I'm not really in the mood for concerts right now"

"Come on, Brooke, it's gonna be fun. And, plus, you'll be surprised when you see who's the star of the night"

"…hmmm…Justin Timberlake?" Brooke joked

"Nope. Glenda. Glenda Farell" Rachel replied

"Glenda? I can't believe it! I can't wait to see her! What time are we leaving?"

"I'll pick you up at 11. thanks and bye" Rachel finally finished

They finally arrived there at around midnight.

"So, Rachel, is Mouth gonna join us later?" Brooke asked her friend

"I don't know and I don't think so." Rachel replied "He has some stupid meeting, and he'll probably be tired later and you know, not really in the mood for a big rock concert!"

"Yea, I guess so. I don't know how can we find Glenda, I really wanna see her" Brooke remembered her…well, not really a friend, but still, someone she thought was great back in high school

"Don't know, really. You can try finding her after the concert or something."

"Yea, I guess so"

The concert was awesome, they really enjoyed listening to the Glenda Farell Band. It was a great band, and Glenda was an amazing singer. When they got out, they stayed with the whole bunch of fans in front of the exit, and waited for Glenda to appear.

"I really wanna see her!" Brooke said

"Yea, they rocked in there" Rachel replied

Brooke and Glenda weren't like, the best of friends, but they got to know each other a bit better when they went to their first year of college. They were at the same college, and they used to hang out from time to time, but then Glenda's mom transferred her to some other college and Brooke never saw Glenda again.

And then, Glenda appeared. She signed some autographs, took a couple of pictures, and then saw Brooke

"Oh, my God, Brooke!" she screamed and ran to hug her friend

"It's so good to see you, Glenda" Brooke replied

"What are you guys doing here?" Glenda asked a bit surprised she sees Brooke and Rachel on a rock concert

"We just wanted to hear some of your stuff, and it was awesome!" Rachel said while giving Glenda a hug.

"So, wanna go somewhere now?" Glenda asked "We have an after-party going on"

"Always up for a party" Rachel replied and took her cell "I'm just gonna go call Mouth"

"So, what's been up with you Glenda?" Brooke asked

"Not much, we're having this shows now, our new album should be out soon, I'm just bussy making music recently. And you? How are things with you and Luke?"

"We broke up, actually. 2 years ago." Brooke replied with a small sigh

"I know that" Glenda replied a bit surprised that Brooke is saying that.

"What do you mean, you know? You talked to Luke or someone else from the gang?" Brooke was the one who's surprised too, since she hasn't seen Glenda for years and she didn't know who told her

"Are you serious Brooke? The whole world knows. I mean, not everyone knows it's you, but…haven't you read his book?"

"What book?"

"His novel, Brooke. You know, the one he was writing for so long?"

"It's finished?"

"Brooke, are you kidding me? It's out for a month, I read it as soon as I found out it's out, how come you haven't read it?"

"So, that's why he was here" Brooke said more to herself then Glenda

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Where's Rachel?"

"Did anyone say my name?" Rachel asked appearing again

"No one said backstabbing liar, Rachel" Brooke replied

Glenda got a bit confused

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Rachel asked

"Oh, sorry, I guess you didn't know about Luke's book?" Brooke said ironicly

"What? How did you…" Rachel said but then looked at Glenda and realised she's the one who told Brooke the truth

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a secret" Glenda tried to justify herself

"It shouldn't be. You know, Rachel, I can't believe you lied to me, ok, not lied, but hid something like that from me. Mouth knows too, right?" Brooke was mad, and hurt so much

"Yea…sorry, Brooke, Lucas didn't want us to tell you, he wanted to tell you himself when he's ready"

"Sorry is not good enough. Bye Rachel" Brooke said and turned around to leave and Glenda went after her

"HEY, Brooke!" Glenda called her but Brooke kept walking very fast

"Brooke, come on, I can't chase you forever, just stop, please" Glenda asked cuz she was getting a bit tired of chasing Brooke when Brooke finally stopped and turned around

"You shouldn't be mad. I mean, it's not nice that she hasn't told you, but still, if Luke.." Glenda couldn't even finish the sentence

"If Luke what? When has he become a greater friend of Rachel's then me, ha? I mean, with everything I've been going through cuz of him, she decided not to tell me about his book? Why?" Brooke almost started crying

"I don't know, Brooke. But, I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you. You should read the book."

"I have to, Glenda. I have to read it. Do you know where I can get it?"

"Let's go to my place, I have a copy and I'll be delighted to land you mine" Glenda said

Brooke nodded her head and the girls walked to Glenda's house. Glenda was in a hurry, she had a party to get to, but her flat wasn't far away from where they were. They finally arrived there, Glenda found the book and gave it to Brooke

"Here you go, girl. I hope it clears some stuff up for you"

"Thank you, Glenda. And, btw, your flat looks great"

Glenda laughed and Brooke did the same

"Thanks, Brooke. Let's go now, we have a party to get to"

"Glenda…would you be mad if I don't go? I really wanna read this and…"

"It's ok, Brooke. I understand. Just promise me you'll think everything through again after you read the book and make sure you call me if you decide to go to Tree Hill cause I wanna go too, I haven't seen some friends in quite a while"

"OK. And thanks again."

Brooke hugged Glenda and the girls left the flat

When Brooke got home, she made herself a cup of coffee and placed herself on a sopha in order to read the book when her cell phone rang. It was Rachel

"Don't hang up, please!" Brooke heard Rachel say on the other side of the line

She hesitated for a second, but decided not to hang up

"What do you want?" Brooke was still mad at Rachel

"Your forgivness. Please, Brooke, just talk to me and…" Rachel tried to get to her friend

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I don't wanna talk now. Maybe tomorrow, ok? Bye" Brooke said and hung up

"What happened?" Mouth asked Rachel

"She hung up. And said that maybe she'll wanna talk tomorrow"

"I knew this was gonna happen"

"Shut up, Mouth. It happened, ok? So, now, let's just focus on trying to make it right, ok?" Rachel was a bit mad at Mouth

"Do you think we should call Lucas?"

"No, don't. It wouldn't bring any good."

"Then, we'll give her some time, and if she doesn't call tomorrow or so, I'm calling her" Mouth concluded

"OK, babe, fine" she replied and rested her head on his shoulder

background song- Jake's Mannequin- The Mixed Tape

Meanwhile, Brooke was looking at the book. She wasn't sure what was written in there, and it was kind of hard for her to open it up, and read it. She finally decided she should do it, so she opened the book and started reading it…

_**There's no part of my body, mind, heart and soul that doesn't want to be next to her, to hold her close. She's everything I need. People think that time takes it all away. Well, it doesn't. Cuz all the time in this world won't take my love away. Sometimes I just wanna run to her, and tell her how I feel, but I know that I don't deserve her, I know how much pain I caused over the years. What goes around, comes around. It's me who suffers today.**_

Brooke spent hours reading the book. It made her smile, sometimes even made her laugh, made her cry. She wanted to call Lucas. But tell him what? "Luke, I read your book, sorry for not going after you when you left my house 2 months ago, but I love you?" maybe it would work, but it would be stupid and childish, she thought of going back to Tree Hill, but soon realised it might be wrong. The only think she was sure of was that she loves him with her whole heart. She wanted to call someone and talk about everything, but she realised she has nobody to call, she was mad at all of them for lying about the book from her. Then her cell-phone rang and it was Haley. Brooke hesitated for a second, but still decided to answer.

"Hey, Hales" she said pretanding everything's ok

"Hey, Tigger. What's up over there? We haven't spoke in a few days, so I just wanted to see what's up with you." Haley said all happy as she always is

"Nothing really. Haley, do you know if Luke finished his book?" Brooke started

"What…erm…what book?" Haley was confused

"You know, the one he's been writing for ages"

"I don't know, and why are you asking me that?"

"You don't know? And why were you in New York? I know, Haley, ok?" Brooke was now mad.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. Let me explain, please" Haley almost pleaded

"Explain what? That you didn't tell me about his book, knowing everything that's written here, Hales? Knowing that and how much I love him?" Brooke was almost yelling

"Brooke, please, just let me talk to you. It wasn't easy for me to hide it, but Luke is my friend, and I'd do the same for you…" Haley tried to speak

"There's nothing I wanna hear from you. Bye" Brooke cut Hales off and hung up

"I'm all alone" she thought to herself. The idea of being lonely was never a part of Brooke's life, she was always one of the "pretty&the popular" in high school, college and even after that. She was never alone. Being alone was always what scared her the most. She needed Luke back. She really did. So, she remembered that Amber told her to call if she decides to go back to Tree Hill. She took her phone and called Glenda

"Hey" she heard Glenda's half asleep voice on the other side

"Sorry for waking you up. It's Brooke"

"Brooke, I just fell asleep, what's going on and what's the time" Glenda mumbled

"It's around 6AM, and I was wondering if you wanna go to Tree Hill?"

"What?" Glenda was awake now, for sure

"Well, I spent whole night reading this and now I just need to see him"

"Brooke, I'm glad to hear that. I haven't seen Luke for couple of years, I'd like to see him too. When do you wanna go Brooke?"

"Erm…now"

Glenda laughed "OK. Just give me an hour to wake up and stuff…thanks god I don't have any gigs next week. Wanna go by car?"

"Of course. I'll pick you up in an hour ok?" Brooke was so excited about this trip

"Great! Road trip! See ya, I gotta go pack and stuff" Glenda said and then added "Oh, and Brooke, you made the right decision"

Brooke smiled "Thanks"

And the girls hung up. Glenda was holding her phone and smiled and Brooke started thinking about what to say and how to say it. She thought it over so much in her head in the next hour that it made her even more confused. She finally arrived at Glenda's and pressed the horn a couple of times before Glenda finally appeared. Brooke opened her trunk for her to place her stuff and they finally entered the car

"I got something here" Glenda said and Brooke turned around to see what is it

Glenda was holding a CD "Rod Trip Mix" Glenda said

Brooke smiled and Glenda entered the CD. It was kinda punk-rock but Brooke liked it. Recenly, she could listen to anything.

"Thank you for coming with me"

"Anything for love" Glenda replied with a smile

Brooke smiled back

Glenda Farell was a great girl. And a great friend. Brooke always felt kinda bad for not spending more time with her back in high school, but Glenda didn't seem to care that much about that, she was glad she got to know Brooke later and realise there's much more to her than a pretty face, more than a slutty cheerleader like whole school thought for a while. They had fun at their freshman year of college, until Glenda's mom transferred her to another college

"How are things with your mom?" Brooke finally dared to ask Glenda. She knew Glenda didn't like talking about that, but she wanted to ask her, all she's been doing is talk about her and Luke, and she wanted to check on Glenda

"We don't talk. She doesn't like my music, and she thinks it's stupid, and she told me she doesn't wanna see me ever again"

"I'm sorry"

"Yea, me too. But, if she wants t that way, than she can have it. There's nothing I can do. What about you and your mom?" Glenda asked

"My mom died couple of months ago"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that"

"It's ok. We…weren't really close. But, I loved her. And I miss her. And I wish I got enough time to tell her that"

"Don't worry. She knew"

For the next half an hour girls didn't say a thing. Neither of them knew what to say. But it wasn't an unpleasent silent, in that moment, both of them had some other stuff on their minds. But, Brooke finally spoke

"How are things going with the band?"

"Pretty good. We're getting bigger by the day. Soon, I'm gonna more famous than anyone from Tree Hill" Glenda joked

"Dream on!" Brooke laughed

Couple of hours and a lot of talk later they arrived at Tree Hill. The first person to see there was Bevin

"Hey, girl!" Bevin screamed when she saw Brooke

"Hey, Bev! It's so good to see you" Brooke said while hugging her friend

"What are you doing here?" Bevin asked

"Just…came to see someone. And what's up with you? You and Skills still together?"

"No, we broke up during college, and he's playing professional basketball now, we've moved on" Bevin said

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bevin. Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you sometimes, ok?"

"Bye, Brooke. It was good to see you" Bevin said and walked off

Glenda was standing near the girls, waiting for them to finish so she can talk to Brooke

"Listen, I'm gonna go see some people. And you…well, good luck" Glenda said

"Thank you. I'll call you later" Brooke said

background song- Gavin DeGraw- We Belong Together

Glenda walked away, and Brooke took a deep breath and started walking towards Luke's new place. She stood in front of the door for couple of seconds before finally ringing the door bell. And there he was, shocked to see her

"Brooke…" he was so confused

"Lucas I…I thought this over in my mind so many times, but now when I'm finally here it seems like all the words had gone away, just disappeared. I just…I read your book Lucas. Why didn't you tell me and why didn't you find me? And I'm sorry for how I left things 2 months ago, I was scared Luke, scared of the person you always make me, the insecure, but still a happy girl, a vulnerable girl. And I didn't wanna be that again. But without you, Luke, my life is empty."

"Brooke…I…I don't know what to say." Luke started

Brooke looked over his shoulder and saw some girl in his house

"I see…bye, Luke" and she turned around and left

Lucas realised what she saw and ran to catch her

"Brooke wait!" he pleaded behind her "Brooke, it's not what you think"

"Really? Than who is she?" Brooke was so mad and so broken

"She's just a girl who wants to become a journalist or a writter so she came to ask me what to do and how to, she's still in High School, Nate told her to come, since he's her teacher, you can go ask him. Brooke, my heart is with you. It's always been, and always will, and I know I caused you so much pain, but that's gonna change cuz I'm gonna show you how much I love you, Brooke. Because I do"

"I love you too, Lucas. I always have"

They both smiled and than he pulled her into a kiss. This time, none of them was walking away

Well, I'll try to UD as soon as I can, and I hope you liked this chapter. It was Brooke's point of view, I hope you don't mind that. Let me know what you think


	8. The New Beginning

Thanks you for your loving reviews! They always make my day, so keep them coming.

So, if you want our BL back, and also Naley and/or Jeyton, please go sign this petition that was made by my friend Sara, this is the link

thepetitionsite com/takeaction/387114231

just put the dot before com, i couldnt do it cuz it wont appear like it should. thx for signing it, it will be sent to mark, so plz do it!!!

without any further addo, here's the next chapter. leave a review plz!

Holding each other's hand they were walking down the Rivercourt.

"I've never been happier" Lucas finally spoke "Having you near is everything I need to be a happy man"

"Luke, we need to talk about some stuff, like…your book" Brooke said

They stopped and faced each other

"What do you wanna know about it, Brooke?"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because…I know you well enough and I knew you were gonna run to get it and read it, and I didn't want you to read it because I wanted to bulid our relationship first."

"OK…but, no more secrets,ok?"

"No, I promise. Listen, Brooke, I gotta go. I promised Jessica to help her out" Luke said with a sad look on his face

"Who is Jessica?" Brooke was kinda confused, she finally got Luke back and now he has to go?!?

"That girl I'm helping with her writing. That doesn't bother you, right? I mean…you're not jealous, are you?" Luke kinda teased her a bit, he knew how jealous Brooke is

"No, I'm not. We're trusting each other right?"

"Yes, we are" he said with a smile

"And, I have some things I have to do, some apologizing to do actually"

"Really? To who?" Luke was kinda surprised

In that moment his cell rang

"Hello, Hales, what's up?" He answered the phone

"Lucas, Brooke knows about the book" Haley started histerically

"I know" he replied and laughed a bit

Haley was a bit confused "You do?"

"Yea…I'm with her right now"

"Really? That's great!! Eventhough she's mad at me…" Haley was happy for those two

"Why?" he asked her

Brooke motioned him not to tell Hales she's coming to apologize, which made Luke laugh a bit

"For not telling her. I can't believe this, you write a book and she's mad at me"

"She's still pretty upset" Luke continued which made Brooke laugh a bit

"Listen, Hales I gotta go now, but I'll talk to you later, ok? Bye" he said and hung up. That very second, they both started laughing

"She's pretty bummed, you know?" Luke informed Brooke about Hales

"Well, she did hide things from me. Anyways, I'm gonna go talk to her now, and you go do your thing with that Jessica girl, and I'll see you tonight. There's someone I want you to see." she said and kinked her eyebrow

"Who?" he asked kinda surprised with this

"You'll see. Call me later" she said and pulled him into a kiss

"Now, I gotta go" she smiled and went away

He stayed there for couple of seconds, looking at her leaving and he just smiled. He loved having her back

Haley was sitting at home, alone, and Nate was out with James when she heard the door bell. She went to open them and then she saw Brooke standing there. Haley was a bit confused, and Brooke just hugged her, and then after a second or two Haley hugged her back.

"Sorry for freaking out like that" Brooke started

"Sorry for not telling you about the book" Haley replied

"None of that matters now. Me and Luke are together, and you're my friend. And I love you so much" Brooke said

"I love you too, girl. And I love you for coming to find Luke. He was…well, lost and desperate these couple of months."

"Me too, Hales. Where's Nate?" Brooke asked

"He's out with James."

"Hey, did you talk to Peyton recently?" Brooke asked Hales

"No, why?"

"Well, she and Jake decided to get married finally, and they're gonna do it here, in Tree Hill" Brooke said all excited about that

"Yay, I can't wait for that Did she tell you when are they getting married?"

"In a month or so"

"Cool."

And than Nate and James appeared

"Hey you!" Nate said and hugged Brooke before going to Hales and giving her a small peck

"What are you doing here, Brooke?" Nate asked while James wrapped his arms around Haley's legs

"I came to visit someone" Brooke replied

Haley picked James up

"This is your aunt Brooke, remember her?" Haley said

"Yes, mom. Hey Brooke" James waved to her

"Hey, kid-o" Brooke replied and took him in the arms

"Is that someone named Lucas" Nate continued talking about the thing he asked

Brooke just smiled and Haley replied instead of her

"Yea, they're back together"

"Thank you Haley" Brooke said and laughed

"You're the cutest kid on Earth, you know that?" Brooke told James which made Haley and Nate smile

"You're gonna break many hearts, James, just like your dad" she said and smiled

Nate smiled too, but Haley didn't

"Hey, don't talk to him like that, there're some stuff he doesn't really need to know!" she kinda joked, but still didn't want her son to know his father was an ass couple of years ago

They all laughed

"Guys, it was nice seeing you, but, I gotta go see someone else, too. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

She placed James on the ground and hugged Nate and Hales

"Who are you going to see, Brooke?" Hales asked

"Karen, I haven't seen her in a while" she said and turned around to leave, but then remembered something and turned back to face Naley

"Hey, Nate, that Jessica girl…you know her?" she asked about this girl that seems to spend a lot of time with Luke

"Yea, she's the head cheerleader at school. Are you jealous?" Nate said and laughed

"No, just wanna make sure Luke's in safe hands…a cheerleader, ha?" Brooke said and kinked her eyebrow

"Don't worry, Brooke. She's a cool girl." Haley added

Both Nate and Haley were working at Tree Hill High, Nate was the coach of the Ravens, and Haley was an English teacher, so they both knew Jessica

"Ok, guys, and thanks." Brooke said and left to see Karen and James went to the backyard to play some basketball

"You know, I really don't like that girl" Haley told Nate

"She's ok, Hales." Nate replied

"I just hope she won't get in between Brooke and Luke. She's a cheerleader, they're all kinda slutty"

Nathan laughed "You were a cheerleader. Brooke was a cheerleader, and so were Rachel and Peyton"

"Yea, but this new kids are kinda slutty" Haley said and smiled

They both laughed and went inside

When Brooke went to see Karen, she sat in her car for couple of seconds, and decided to call Rachel

"Hey, slut" Brooke started

"This means you're not mad, right, bitch?" Rachel replied

"Yea, whore, sorry for attacking you yesterday."

"Listen, I know I should have told you about the book, but…Luke asked me not to. You understand, right?"

"Yea, I do. Sorry again"

"I'm sorry too…so, you wanna go grab something to eat?" Rachel asked her friend

"Actually…I'm in Tree Hill right now" Brooke replied

"Way to go, bitch. You and Luke talked?" Rachel said with a smile

"Yes, we're back together. Nothing's gonna come in between us now" Brooke said with a smile "except maybe a head cheerleader named Jessica" Brooke said and her face changed to a mad one right away

"What are you talking about?" Rachel was a bit confused

"Nothing, forget it. I'll talk to you soon" Brooke said. trying to get that blondie out of her mind "Bye, whore"

"Bye, bitch" Rach replied

Brooke got out of her car and headed to Karen's Café. As soon as she opened the door, Karen smiled and approached her

"It's so good to see you, Brooke" she said and pulled Brooke into a hug

"It's good to see you too, Karen" Brooke replied with a smile

"How are you? And what brought you here?"

"I'm pretty good, I guess. And how are you doing? And where's Andy" Brooke had all these questions she wanted to ask Karen

Karen smiled at this curious girl. She loved Brooke, she loved having her around, and she loved her and Luke together. She didn't know they're back together, but she still felt in her heart that they're meant to be, and that Brooke is here to see Luke. Than she finally got back to the reality

"I'm good, Jules's good, Andy is…somewhere." they both laughed

"I'm glad you two are back together. He's a great man, Karen" Brooke replied

"Thank you, Brooke. Now that you're here, I don't have to phone you and tell you that we're getting married in two weeks!"

Brooke was so happy for Karen. She got so excited she hugged Karen again which made Karen smile

"That's so great! I can't believe it. Haley's married, you're getting married now, Peyton's gonna mary Jake soon, Rach is…well, practically married to Mouth…I guess I'm the only one left" Brooke said with a smile

"Don't worry, Brooke, you're special someone will come someday. He may be closer than you think" Karen said hinting at Luke

"He already came" Brooke replied with a smile which got Karen a bit confused

"What do you mean, Brooke?"

"Well, I'm head over heels with this guy, he's so sweet and nice, and I love him so much, and he makes me feel…perfect, I guess" Brooke replied with the huge smile, the one she always has when she talks about Lucas

"Oh…" Karen was a bit disappointed

"I think you know him…his name is Lucas and he has the best mom in the world" Brooke said and laughed a bit

Karen joined the laugh "You scared me, Brooke, I thought you were talking about someone else"

Brooke laughed again "No, Karen, Lucas is the only man I love. The only one I ever loved" she said a bit more serious

"I'm glad you two are back together." Karen said with complete honesty. She loved Peyton, but she never thought she's the right girl for Luke. On the other hand, she always thought Brooke was perfect for him. And it looks like she was right

"Where is Jules?" Brooke asked "I really wanna see her!"

"She's out with Andy"

"Anybody said my name?" Andy appeared behind Karen

Karen turned around and gave him a little kiss

"Well, well, if I'm not mistaken, you're Brooke Davis, right?" Andy said with a smile when he noticed Brooke standing there

"Hey Andy, it's good to see you." she said and gave him a little kiss on the cheek

"It's good to see you too, Brooke. Karen, I gotta go now, I have some stuff I have to finish. Jules stayed at Haley and Nathan's to play with James" he gave Karen a quick kiss and left

"And I so wanted to see her" Brooke was disappointed

"You'll see her, don't worry. I gotta work now, Brooke, it's crowded here"

"Yea, lunch break, ha? Need some help?" Brooke offered

"That's nice of you, but, it's ok, I got it covered"

"No way, I'm helping you" Brooke said

"Ok than, you know the drill" Karen said and laughed

Brooke laughed too

Two hours later, the crowd was gone and Brooke and Karen were finishing the work that's left.

"I've been closing earlier lately, because I always have some stuff to finish before the wedding" Karen explained why is she closing this early

"Need some help with that?" Brooke asked

"Actually…now that you're here, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Sure, Karen, anything for you"

"I want you to make my wedding gown. That is, if you have enough time"

Brooke hugged Karen "Yay, I'm so excited. Your gown will be perfect, you'll see." Brooke already started imaginating Karen's dress which made Karen laugh

Then the doors opened and Lucas entered the café

"Well, well, if it isn't the prettiest girl in Tree Hill.." he said while approaching the counter Brooke was cleaning and leaned in for a kiss

"Nice of you to show up" she replied not even looking at him

"Are you gonna start right away. We've been together for 4hours and you're already like that?" he replied

"yea, and you've spend 3 of them with Jessica" Brooke replied still mad

"Ok, I'm just gonna go" Karen said and left these two alone

"Listen, if you're gonna spend all your time with her then I might as well go back to New York" she said

"What was I supposed to do? Ditch her off?" now Luke was mad too

"Maybe. Just…you should put me above other people for once!" she said

He didn't know what to do, so he went around the counter, grabbed Brooke and pulled her in for a kiss, but she soon backed off

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Putting you above everyone else" he replied with a smile

"That's better, boyfriend" she replied with a smile and placed her hands around his neck and kissed him

"Feels good when you call me boyfriend" he replied and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck which made her moan a bit

"stop it, your mom's here" she said and pulled away from him

"You're right, sorry. Now, who's the person I'm supposed to see?" he asked

"I called her half an hour ago, she should be here soon" Brooke replied

"She, ha? You're fixing me up for a date?" he said and laughed

Brooke punced him in the chest playfully

"You wish, ha?" she replied

"Nope, I've got the girl I want" he said with a smile, which made Brooke's heart melt and she gave him another kiss when the door opened and Glenda walked in

"Wow, Glenda! It's so good to see you!" Luke said, walked around the counter and went to hug Glenda

"It's been a while. I missed you, Lucas Scott" Glenda replied

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked

"Didn't Brooke tell you" Glenda was a bit surprised

Luke turned around and looked at Brooke "No she didn't"

"Well…I'm the one who told her about the book and we got here together" Glenda replied

"So, you betrayed me, ha?" he said with a smile

"Yea, sorry"

"No need to be. If there wasn't for you I wouldn't have Brooke here now. I should be thanking you" he said

Brooke finished the work and joined their convo

"You guys wanna eat something?" Brooke asked

"Actually, I gotta go, I have some stuff I gotta do, and I promised one old friend I'll sleep over at her place. Brooke, when are we going back to New York?" Glenda asked

"Well, I'l just go get my stuff in a week or so, and we can go then. Do you need to go earlier" Brooke asked

"Yea, I should get back tomorrow, cuz of the band and stuff"

"What band?" Luke asked

"Her band. She's gonna be famous real soon, Luke. You want me to go back with you? After all, you did come here for me" Brooke replied

"No, Brooke, I'll fly there tomorrow morning. You stay here and be happy. And invite me to your wedding" Glenda said with a smile

"I'll leave you guys now" Glenda added

"It was nice seeing you" Luke said "And don't forget about us, little people, when you become famous" he added with a laugh

"What little people? You're the biggest and the greatest people I know" Glenda replied

She hugged them both "I'll call you tomorrow" she said to Brooke and left

"Now…where do you wanna go?" Luke asked while placing his arms on Brooke's waist and giving her a small kiss

"Well, first, I gotta figure out where I'm gonna stay at" she replied

"At my place" Luke said

"Oh, right, you're not living with Karen anymore" she said and laughed

He laughed too

"So, wanna go there" she said while kinking her eyebrow

"Sure, I'm totally fine with that" Lucas said with a smile

He interlaced his fingers with hers and they left the café.

When they finally got there, Brooke realised she was hungry so they diceded to go to the nearest fast food restaurant and get something to eat. While they were ordering food they talked about what are they gonna do now

"I don't want you to go back to New York" Luke said

"And, I don't wanna go. But I have to. At least, go and tell them I'm moving and things like that. I'll have to travel a lot cuz of my clothing line, but it's all worth it if I'm here with you" Brooke said and gave him a small kiss on the lips

"Hey, Luke" some girl ran towards Lucas and hugged him. He was a bit confused with the hug, but hugged the girl back. Brooke was standing there surprised and…oh well, jealous, which she found really hard to admit to herself

"It's good to see you. When will you give me my next writing lesson? Btw, your book is awesome, I just finished reading it, and that girl you talk about is stupid for not taking you back, I'd never do that to…someone like you" the girl said not knowing Brooke is the girl from the book.

Luke felt uncomfortable, Brooke was mad but tried so hard to hide it. "so, this is jessica" Brooke thought to herself. Jessica was a blond, hot Senior, and Brooke hated that.

"Jessica, this is Brooke" Luke finally broke te uncomfortable silence

"Nice to meet you, Brooke." Jessica said

"The pleasure is all mine" Brooke said a bit ironically, but Jessica didn't notice that "And…Im the girl from the book, and I'm back. So, I guess I'm not that stupid" her ironic voice was more than obvious now, which made Jessica feel uncomfortable

"Oh, sorry about that"

"It's cool. I see you're spending a lot of time with Luke?" Brooke said still a bit mad at this highschool cheerleader

"Yea, he's great, he's helping me out with my writtings and things like that" she said with a smile

This girl was the head cheerleader, she was ironic, probably the most popular girl at school, she had the nerve to tell that about Brooke while she's standing just a feet away…she was – Brooke. And that's what annoyed Brooke so much. She was just like her, but younger.

"Here's your order" the guy that works here told Brooke and Luke. Luke turned around, payed and took their meals

"Let's go, babe" he told Brooke while interlacing his fingers with hers

Brooke smiled

"Bye, Jessica" Luke said

"Bye, Luke, and call me tomorrow" Jessica replied

Brooke and Luke left the restaurant

"I hate her" Brooke said as soon as they walked out of the restaurant

Luke laughed "Why? She's a nice girl, and she's a lot like you, you know?"

"That's what annoys me even more." Brooke said and Luke laughed again

"I love it when you're jealous" he said and smiled

"I'm not jealous. Jealous of her? Please, Luke don't flatter yourself"

This made Luke laugh again

They got home 10minutes later

"Let's eat right away, I'm starving" Brooke said as soon as they entered

Lucas smiled and locked the front door. They walked inside the kitchen

"Your house looks awesome" Brooke said while looking around the place

"Thank Brooke" he said while getting the plates for their hamburgers and fries

"Hey, you wanna eat here, or in the living-room" he yelled to Brooke who was checking out the other rooms

"The kitchen" she replied and got back in

"I'll see the bed room later" she replied while kinking her eyebrow and pulling Luke in a kiss

They both started eating, and Brooke was done really soon

"I'm full" she said

"I bet you are. You eat fast, Brooke Davis"

"I'm not. You're slow, Lucas Scott" she replied with a laugh

"No, I'm not" he said

She stole the last fry from his plate and ate it

"See? Slow" she said and laughed

"I'm gonna get ya for that" he said and started tickling her

"Stop….it….Luke…stop…please" she couldn't even say it from all the laughing

He finally stopped and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss, an she started moving backwards until she hit the kitchen wall. this didn't make them stop, they were so caught up with each other. He picked her up, still not parting from the kiss, and carried her to the living room and placed her gently on the couch. She took his shirt off and he started unbuttoning her blouse

"I've waited so long for this" he said in between kisses

"You waited for _this"_ she said a bit mad

"I've waited for you. For us. For your return in my life, for having you near. Brooke, that's the only thing I wanted in the last 2 years. I love you, Brooke, more than I ever found the world to show it. My heart is with you, I promise." he said and kissed her again

She didn't resist anymore, she couldn't, she just wanted to be his again.

I hope you liked the chapter. The next one will be up soon! Review please, it means a lot. And of course, any ideas you have feel free to let me know


	9. All Feels Like It ShouldOr Does It?

Hey guys! Thx a lot for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. If you have any suggestions, send me a message or put them in your review, it would mean a lot to know where do you wanna take this story!

I don't wanna make this long, so I'll just let you with the chapter. Enjoy!

She woke up in the morning in the bedroom. She didn't want to get out. The memory of last night made her smile. She hugged the pillow again, trying to get more sleep. She reached out one of her arms to throw it around Luke which woke him up.

"Mornin, pretty girl" he said while waking up

"Shut up, I'm tryna sleep" Brooke replied in her kinda way

"Why the hell would you wanna sleep when im next to you?" he asked now woken up

She realised she's not getting any extra beauty sleep so she turns around and rests her head on his chest

"OK, fine, I'm up" she says with a bit childsih tone which makes Luke laugh

He starts playing with her hair "So, what are we gonna do today?" he asks

"Hmmmm" Brooke starts and pulls out her thinker face "We can go have breakfast at your mom's café, then for a walk down the beach where we can stay for a while and just chill. And later… I'll think about it later" she starts laughing to her last sentence "later think about it later"

"So what do you think, Broody?" she says while kinking her eyebrow and raising her head a bit in order to see Luke's face

"I don't know" he answers with a smile "We could do that…or we could stay here all day" he replies with a smile, and she laughs a bit "No, I had that planned out for later and plus, I gotta call Glenda and see her before she leaves" she replies and kisses him

"OK, then, let's go get ready and get out" he says and tries to get up but her raspy voice stops him

"No, don't. At least not yet. I wanna lay like this for a while" she says and kisses him again before resting her head back on his shoulder, he smiles at her, not really wanting the moment to end ever.

**Life can slap you in the face sometimes. It can make you wonder do you even matter. Life can surprise, and bring love and happiness in you life when you least expect it. And if you're smart enough, you won't let it go. There are days when everything feels perfect, and you just wake up knowing that today is gonna be awesome, it's gonna be more than awesome. And you know there's nothing that c****an go wrong. Mornings like this make all your life worthy.**

Half an hour and lots of cuddling later, they got out of the bed and Brooke took her phone to call Glenda

"Hey, Glenda" Brooke started when Glenda picked up the phone

"Oh, hey Brooke" Glenda replied

"Did I wake you up?"

"Nope, not at all." Glenda replied "I just finished my breakfast"

"I haven't started mine yet. But, I wanted to know when do you leave for New York, cuz I wanna see you before you do?"

"Yea, sure, that'd be cool. What do u wanna do?"

"No, this time, it goes on you. Whatever you decide! My last decision on that got us all the way to Tree Hill" Brooke says and both of the girls laugh

"Why don't you come over?" Glenda suggested

"I just got to Tree Hill and you wanna make me sit at home and not go out and SEE Tree Hill" Brooke really wanted to see us much of Tree Hill she can now, cuz it's been 5 long years since the last time

"And **I **get to choose?" Glenda said laughing

"You're right sorry, im an idiot" Brooke says apologizing

"Yea, you are." Glenda laughs

"Hey!" Brooke pretends to be offended

"What? You are. So, where are we going?" Glenda asks

"When are you leaving?" Brooke replies with a question

"Really soon,my plane is leaving in 2 hours or so" Glenda explained

"Then I'm driving you there, ok?" Brooke gets a good idea

"Sure, pick me up in 15 minutes, I gotta get there early, you know?" Glenda replies with a smile

"OK, I'll see ya in 15minutes!" Brooke fnishes and hungs up and then Luke walks in

"What did you arrange with Glenda?" Luke asks

"I'm gonna drive her to the airoport, I gotta pick her up in 15minutes" Brooke repleis with a smile

"Can I come too?" he asked, he wanted to see Glenda again and he didn't wanna separate from Brooke, not even for 2 hours

"Of course you can, Broody" she replied with a smile

"You know, you kinda sounded like my mom" he said with a smile

"Luke, as much as I love Karen, that was a…awww" she says and laughes

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way" he says

"You sure didn't wrote it that way in your book, mister romantic" she replies and laughes

He smiles and gazes at her

"What?" she askes, noticing he can't take his eyes off her

"She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter" he sings a part of a song Just The Girl by The Click Five, cuz somehow, it just fitted the moment

"That was sweet, but, for everyone's sake, don't even try to sing again" she replies in a well-known Brooke Davis' manner

"Was it that bad?" he replies but laughs too, he knows he's a bad singer

Brooke nodded her head

"But…" she said while getting closer to him "I know one thing ur good at…" she says and wraps her arms around him

He smiles and leans over to kiss her, but she pulls back

"…It's called making breakfast. Go do it, cuz I'm no longer in the mood to go out" she says and laughs while he rolls his eyes

She kinked her eyebrow and continued"And the reward comes later" and with that leaves him to go take a quick shower. He smiles and then goes down to find something to make them breakfast.

Haley woke up to find herself alone in the bedroom. She was surprised, cause usually she was the one to wake up before Nate. She got out of the bed and put some clothes off. Strangly, but ever since she lived with Brooke, 5 years ago, she couldn't stop doing the same thing- ALWAYS spending more than 15minutes picking what to wear. When she finally got dressed she went out to see a lovely thing. Nathan was setting up the table, roses were placed on it.

"What's going on, Nate?" she asked, and she couldn't stop smiling

"James is over at Karens and my wife is pregnant so I though I should make her some breakfast." he replied with a smile while walking over to Haley

"Awww" was all she could say

"But…since my cooking is…well, not the best, I just ordered pizza" he said while getting the pizza that was on the counter. They shared a laugh, and Nate gave Haley a small kiss before walking back to the table.

"Now come here, I'm starving" he said

"Just give me a minute" she replied and walked into the bathroom to take a shower

Rachel was sitting at home, bored, Mouth was at another stupid meeting, and she had nothing to do. Brooke was away too. "Why did she have to go to Tree Hill now?" rachel thought to herself

"That's it!" she exclaimed

She took her phone out and called Mouth

"Hey, babe, I have an idea…" but she was cut oof by Mouth

"Not know, I'm in the middle of a meeting" he whispered

"Why are you whispering? Anyway, get your ass out of there, we're going to Tree Hill!" she finally pulled to finish the sentence

"We are?" Mouth was kinda confused, but he knew Rachel liked making plans in a an instant.

"Yea, I'll pack our stuff, and I'm picking you up in hour and a half. And you think of a way to get out of the stupid meeting by then. Bye" and without giving him a chance to reply she hung up. She knew Mouth would be against the idea, he was too responsible when it comes to…well, everything, but she also knew he can't say no to her, so she just decided that this was for the best.

She smiled, and wanted to call Brooke, but changed her mind, she wanted to surprise her and just appear on her doorstep, hopefully, both Luke and Brooke would be dressed.

"Hey, Peyton, what's up?" Luke answered the phone

"Hey, Luke. Just wanting to see how are thing over there"

"Pretty good, actually." he replied while taking some milk out the fridge

"Really? Listen, I just called Nate and Haley and their answering mashine informed me they're having sex…"

"Awww, they didn't really need to put on their voicemail" Luke replied

"Yea, that was the thing that I didn't really need to know" Peyton replied and they both laughed

"Anyways…do you know where I can find Brooke? I know it's stupid to call you, after, well what happened with you two two months ago…" Peyton continued trying to lie to Luke. She knew very well Brooke was there

_Peyton decided to call Brooke, she hasn't done that in a few days, but she wasn't answering her phone nor her cell. She then received a call from Rachel_

"_Hey, Peyt, what's up?" Rachel said_

"_Not much, just getting ready to take Jenny out for a walk. Over there?" _

"_Well, me and Mouth are going to Tree Hill, so I thought maybe you and Jake could come too, and we can make a huge party, a reunion, your engagement party or whatever" Rachel replied_

"_Rach, what about Brooke?" Peyton replied cuz Rachel didn't say anything about Brooke coming too, and she didn't want Brooke to be left out_

"_I guess slut didn't call you then, ha?" Rachel replied_

"_What are you talking about?" Peyton was now confused_

"_Well, she was probably too busy doing…well, whatever sluts do" Rachel replied_

"_Ok, Rachel, I have no clue what are you talking about"_

"_Brooke is in Tree Hill, she's back together with Lucas, and you know they're a cheesy couple, so…go figure" Rachle replied_

"_Oh my God, that's great! How did that happen?"_

"_And, I'm not cheesy, so you'll ask her when you see her. We're leaving in couple of hours, are you guys coming?" _

_Peyton laughed a bit over the "im not cheesy" comment._

"_Sure, we'll be there, but a little later I'm afraid" Peyton replied_

"_Ok, girl, see ya there. Oh, and don't tell anyone we're coming, it'll be a good surprise"_

"_Yea, great, when you and Mouth get there, don't mention me and Jake. See ya later"_

_And with that they hung up, and Peyton picked up the phone again, to call Luke_

"Yea, don't worry, things changed" Luke replied realising they haven't told Peyton they're back together

In thet moment, Brooke walked out of the bathroom only covered with a towel

"Who's on the phone?" she asked

"Luke, I think I just heard a female voice, and it's not Karen so I'll just leave you and call later" Peyton continued pretanding she has no clue

"No, Peyt, wait!" Lucas said "There's someone who wants to talk to you" he added and handed the phone to Brooke

"Hey, P. Sawyer" Brooke said

"You're so dead" Peyton replied

"Sorry for not telling you earlier, I was just…busy" she said while giving Lucas a look and smiling

"Ok, no need to hear that again today" Peyton replied and continued "Never mind, I just wanted to tell you you're a bitch. What's been up?"

"Oh, besides being a bitch…no, not much" Brooke replied

The girls shared a laugh. They soon finished the call, and Brooke was left to think Peyton will go to Savannah to visit Jake's parents, so the plan of the surprise arrival was going smoothly

"Pretty girl, do you wanna drink milk or juice?" Luke asked while setting the table

"Umm…let's see…juice. Milk's not really my kinda thing" she replied

they arrived at Glenda's house (her friends house) a bit late, so they hurried to the airoport

"You guys are always late!" Glenda said

"Sorry, Glenda, it wasn't our fault, we kinda got stuck with some stuff at home" Luke replied while driving

"Ok, aww, none of the things I needed to hear"

"Actually, I was having a shower and he was making us breakfast and then we had to eat" Brooke said

"Oh my God, you two totally sound like a married couple" she said and laughed

Both Brooke and Lucas smiled.

They soon arrived at the airoport and had to say "goodbye" to Glenda

"I can't wait to see you again, girl" Luke said and hugged her "Thanks for bringing my pretty girl here" he added

"Sure, anytime for love" Glenda replied with a smile and went on to hug Brooke

"It was so good to see ya girl" Glenda said

"You too. thank you so much…for everything. Call me whenever you're in Tree Hill, and I'll call you when I get to New York" Brooke said

"You better! See ya guys" she said and waved them one last time before leaving

After they returned from the airoport, they went out to have a walk down the beach, hand in hand

"I almost forgot how great it is to be here" she said

"Yea, the beach is the greatest place here" he replied

"Remember when we were here…" she remembered when they were non-exclusive

"and non-exclusive" they finished the sentence almost at the same time and laughed at that

"So…Luke, are we gonna talk about…some serous stuff?" she said

"Like what now, Brooke?" he replied, not really sure if that was the right thing to say

"Like…where and when and what was going on when we first met in New York…" she said not wanting to sound like she's pressuring him to tell her, but she really needed to know

"Oh…that" he said a bit unsure

"We don't have to talk if ya don't want to" she said, still not wanting to pressure him

"No, it's cool. I…I just found out about you living with Chase, and I…erm..kinda…well…erm…couldn't handle it" he replied with pure honesty

"Wow, Luke…you wanted to jump because of me?" she said a bit confussed with what was going on

"Erm…yea. And now…I'm embarrassed" he said blushing a bit

"You like giving embarrassing speeches" she replied teasig him a bit

"OK, stop it, Brooke" he said still blushing

"Why? You know you like to do that" she kept going with this

"So you won't stop?" he asked and she shook her head

"OK, then, you leave me no option here" he replies and tickles her, and than they start chasing down the seaside, with Brooke screaming and saying "Luke, please stop" or "Stop chasing me"

They ended up on the sand, laughing.

"Man, I feel like I'm 17 again" Brooke said

"Yea, me too." he replied and remembered something

"So, Brooke…" he started with a serious tone

"When do we get to the kissing part?" he said with a smile

She smiled back, and replied the same way she did 5 years ago "Right about now if you know what's good for ya" and they kissed

The day was getting better and better. After a walk down the beach they headed back to their place. As soon as they walked in Luke's phone rang

"Hey, you" he said while answering

"Hey! So, I was wondering if my favourite teacher was up for a drink over at my place?" the girl said

Lucas looked at Brooke, he wanted to spend the day with her and he knew she would be angry if he left now, and she would have every right to, so his answer was simple

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Oh, it's cool. Call me if you change your mind. Bye" was all she said

Luke hang up and hugged Brooke from the back as she was standing by the counter eating some ice-cream she got out of the fridge while he was on the phone

"so, who was that" she asked hoping it wasn't Jessica

"Jessica" he simply replied

"Oh, _her_" Brooke said in a jealous voice

"Is someone jealous" he said and kissed her head

"No…well, maybe a bit." she replied honestly which made Luke laugh a bit

"You shouldn't be. I love you, Brooke, and I'm not gonna let myself lose you again" he replied and turned her around to face them

"I mean it" he said

She was sure he was honest, she could see it in his eyes. It's amazing how she could read his eyes. She loved his blue eyes, the eyes she could look at for hours and never be bored. She put her hands on his chest

"Awww, that's sweet of you, boyfriend" she sayd and gives him a light kiss

He took his hands in his and interlaced them

"I had a great time today"

"Me too…but, today is still on, so…" she says and pulles him into another kiss, this time a passionate one

It was around 5 and Brooke and Luke were sitting in the living-room, watching TV and eating popcorns. Brooke was laying on Luke's side, and he interlaced one of his hands with Brooke's hand, whe someone rang the door.

"It's nice to see you. How did you get here?" Brooke asked

"Take it easy, mom" Rachel replied while Brooke was giving both of them a hug

"Hey, Luke, you're not gonna say hi?" Mouth asked still standing by the door

Luke then realised who just arrived and got up to great them

"It's so good to see you" he said while hugging Mouth and tapping his back

"Nice to see ya too, Luke" Mouth replied

"Hey, Rach" he said and gave her a sweet hug

"Nice to see ya, writter" she said and smiled

"Thanks for taking care of my girl" she continued

"Anytime. But, one thing…she's my girl now" he said and put his arm around Brooke who smiled and put one of her arms around Luke.

"So, guys, you wanna go out tonight?" Mouth suggested

"Actually, we palnned to go out with Nathan and Haley, so..you guys wanna come with us? C'mon it'll be fun." Brooke asked and made her pleading face nobody could resist to. And it didn't fail this time

"OK, great" Mouth said and Luke just nodded his head in agreement

"Party time" Rachel added with a smirk

An hour later, Brooke and Rachel were in the bedroom getting ready, dressing up, doing the make up and things like that, while Mouth and Luke were watching an NBA game on the TV when the door rang. Lucas got up and opened it, and saw Nate and Haley, who came to join them before they all go and pick up Glenda and have fun.

"Come in, guys" he said

"Where are the girls?" Haley asked

"Upstairs, getting ready" Luke said while pointing to the stairs

Haley smiled and went to give Mouth a hug

"It's so good to see you" she said

"Good to see you too" he replied

The guys took a seat back down in the living-room and continued watching the game

"Yes" Luke said when Miami Heat scored 3 points

"That's the game" Nate said while Kobe Brayant was doing a crossover past whole Miami deffence and ended it with a great dunk

Haley looked at them "I'm just gonna go and see the girls" she said

None of them even moved, the game was too important. She laughed and added "boys" and left the room to go upstairs and see Rach and Brooke. As soon as she opened the door, she hugged Rachel

"Hey, party girl" she said while hugging her

"Hey there, TutorMom!" Rach replied which made both Brooke and Hales laugh

"Where did that come from? Even Brooke doesn't call me that anymore" she said with a grin

"I dunno, just crossed my mind. Plus, this bitch can't stop talking about Lucas and high school, so…" she said and shrugged her shoulders

"So, Brooke, everything good with you and Luke?" Haley asked

"Perfect" Brooke replied while finishing her make up and putting some strawberry lip-gloss

"So, how do I look" she said while giving them a 360 turn

"Perfect" Haley replied

"Like a slut" Rachel said

Brooke rolled her eyes, and Haley laughed

They all looked perfect. All three of them were wearing jeans, and tops and light make up, but that's how they looked the best. They went downstairs

"Coming, boys?" Rachel said while already opening the door

"Yea" Nate replied and all three of them got up

"Wow, babe, you look great" Mouth said when he finally got to Rachel and he put her arm around her

"You too look lovely" Nate said to his wife and placed his hand on her back while following her out

"You don't need any of that from me, you know you're the pretties one, pretty girl" Lucas whispered to Brooke's ear and gave her a kiss on the lips

"Guys, stop the PDA and get out. We wanna have fun tonight!" Haley yelled from the backyard

Both Lucas and Brooke smiled and he interlaced his fingers with hers and they went out.

"This is gonna be fun" Nate said

"Yea, I kinda miss Peyt and Jake now" Brooke added

Rachel just smiled

_Rachel and Brooke were getting ready to go, Brooke was in the shower and Rachel decided she should text message Peyton and let her know where to find them later that evening. She explained to what bar they were going and told her to just meet them there._

_Peyton replied with a simple "OK. See ya than. XOXO" _

When they arrived at the bar Lucas smiled "So, this bar has any special meaning to you?" he whispered in Brooke's ear and she just smiled back and kissed him lightly

"Oh, enough with that already!" Rachel said

"Sorry, guys" Brooke said as they went in

the bar did have a special meaning, it was the bar where Brooke and Lucas had their first date, many years ago. But, Brooke's mood changed as soon as they entered the place. At one of the pool tables she saw Jessica with some guy. As soon as Jessica saw them, she came up to great them.

"Hey, there, guys! It's nice to see ya all" she said and kissed Luke on the cheek, which really upsetted Brooke, and shoke hands with everyone else. She kinda felt stupid to even do that, since Haley and Nathan are her teachers at school

"So, you guys like to play?" she asked

"Yea, we do." Brooke replied with a fake smile

"So, she's the new you, ha?" Rachel replied cuz she remembered Brooke mentioned her earlier

"OK, I guess I'll see you guys later. And, Luke, I'm gonna need your help tomorrow" she added

"I'm sure you will" Brooke mumbeled

Jessica turned around and left, to join the guy she was there with. Brooke was amazed, Jessica acted like her couple of years ago. The picture of Jessica and that guy reminded her so much of her and Lucas 6 years ago. Jessica ordered their drinks, beer of course, probably using a fake ID she made, she kicked his but in pool, and flirted with him so much. The whole evening all Brooke could do was look at her

"Stop it, Brooke, it's too obvious" Rachel told her

"I can't help it" Brooke replied

"OK, Brooke, your turn to play" Nate said

"Oh, I'm not in the mood to kick your butts anymore, so, I'll skip this one" Brooke added, still not taking her eyes of Jessica. What annoyed Brooke the most was that Jessica gazed and smiled at Luke couple of times, and Brooke didn't like it at all. Then the door of the bar opened and two familiar faces appeared. Everyone jumped of their sits to great Peyton and Jake who just arrived

"How many surprises are we gonna get today?" Haley asked

"Nothing more left, I promise" Peyton said while hugging her

"You knew about this, didn't you, slut?" Brooke asked Rachel

"Of course I did" she replied

"It's so good to see ya, P. Sawyer" Brooke said while hugging her best friend

"I missed you" Peyton replied

"And…I'm gonna kill you two for being the last to find out" Jake said

"Oh, come on, it's not that big of a deal" Luke replied

"Oh, yes, it is. You're gonna be married soon" Jake said and laughed

"look who's talking" Luke replied and they all laughed

"Enough with that, let's play!" Nate said and they all went to their table and started shooting some pool. This was their re-union night, and they decided to have fun

It got really late and they had to go home, and Rachel and Mouth went to her old place, and Peyton and Jake crashed there also, the house was huge and they still didn't find a place to live when in Tree Hill. Peyton sold her old house couple of years ago, and they had to buy a new one since they're gonna move back to Tree Hill.

Brooke and Lucas got home and went straight to bed

"I'm so tired" Brooke said while turning the lights off

"Yea, me too, but I had so much fun tonight" he said

"Lucas…I know this is gonna sound weird, but I think Jessica's vibing on you" she finally said what was bothering her since yestreday

But, Luke just laughed

"Oh, come on, I'm just helping her with her writing" he replied "Don't be jealous"

"She's hugging you everytime she sees you, and I saw she was looking at you at the bar" Brooke replies

""She's just thanking me for my help. And, I'm sure she wasn't looking at me…ok, maybe yes, cause I'm irresistable, but…" he says and starts laughing

"I don't think this is funny. I don't want anything to come between us, not this time" she said and placed herself nearer to him, and placed her head on his chest

"I love you, and nobody else. With you around, there's nobody else I want to be with in my life. So, stop it and get some sleep" he said

"I love you too, Luke. More then you know" she said and like this they fell asleep.

I hope you liked it! It didn't have any drama envolved, but there will be some soon. I just wanna give BL some time to talk and love each other before all the drama returns. So, leave a review, I'll appriciate it! Next chapte will be up soon! Thx for reading!


	10. The Joy And The Tragedy Of The Day

**Thank you so much for your reviews. This chapter isn't really long, but I wanted to leave it as it is. R&R plz. And also, check out my new fic, it's called Sometimes Pain And Heartache Bring Love and Joy, I think you'll like it. Of course, it's about BL. Now, I'm gone and here's the chapter.**

A week and a half has passed and it was the day of Karen and Andy's wedding. Luke was helping Andy, since he was the best man and Brooke and Haley were helping Karen to get ready at her place

"Brooke, the dress is awesome!" Karen said when she was the dress Brooke made for her

"Thanks, Karen. I'm glad you like it, but you already said that twice since I gave it to you" Brooke replied with a smile.

She was so happy Karen and Andy were getting married, after Keith's death she didn't think Karen will be able to move on and love someone. But things change and when Andy came back to Tree Hill it was obvious they were meant to be together

"So, Karen when will the make-up artist be here?" Haley asked while Brooke and her were helping Karen get dressed

"I don't know. Stop doing this Haley" Karen said all nervous

"Doing what?" Hales asked a bit confused

"You're making me even more nervous then I am" Karen replied, her hands almost shaking

"Oh, sorry Karen" was all Haley said and Brooke just laughed

"There, done" Brooke said when they finally placed everything where it was supposed to be.

Karen looked herself in the mirror "Thank you, Brooke. This dress is perfect" she said while looking at her reflection

"Don't mention it, Karen." Brooke replied with a smile "And you look really good in it" she added and Haley just nodded. They heard the doorbell and Haley went to open them. It was the make up artist, who helped Karen get ready.

After everything was done, Karen looked so pretty. The girls looked at her and smiled

"You're pretty hot for a…40-year old." Haley said and laughed

Karen laughed too "ha ha, very funny. Now, go get ready girls, they won't wait for you in the church." she added

Girls went upstairs and got ready. There was not so much to do, they were bridesmaids. They were both wearing the same gorgous red dresses.

"You girls look stunning" Karen said when they went back downstairs

"Thank you Karen" Haley replied and Brooke just nodded.

They went to the churche in a long limo, and they all three went to one of the rooms the churche has for brides to be at beofre the ceremony begins and make some last changes if they need.

"OK, Karen I have to go and see Nathan." Haley said and walked out

"So, Brooke…you and Lucas doing alright?" Karen asked

"Yea, we're doing pretty good actually." Brooke replied with a smile

"I'm so happy for you two" Karen said with a smile, tears forming in her eyes

"Karen, stop crying now! This is your wedding day and you're gonna ruin the make up" Brooke said while searching for a tissue to give to Karen

"I'm just…so happy that you two are together. I just wish Keith was here to see that" Karen said and a few tears rolled down her face. Brooke hugged Karen.

"Karen, this is your wedding day. Please, stop crying. And I bet Keith is looking at you from heaven and he's very happy that you and Lucas are both happy" Brooke said and her lips formed a small smile "At least, it'd be better for Lucas if he was happy" she said with a serious face which made Karen laugh

"Of course he's happy. Thank you, Brooke. For this wonderful dress, for being here for me, and for loving Lucas so much" Karen said while whipping the tears with the tissue Brooke gave her

"Hey, can I come in?" Lucas knocked on the door

"Yea, you can" Karen replied

He walked in "Wow, mom, you look…gorgeous." he said "But…why are you crying?" he added

"Nothing, Luke. Just…women stuff" she replied and laughed a bit

"And you my love…" he said while wrapping his arms around Brooke "…are the most beautiful woman in the world" he said and gave her a light kiss on the lips

"You don't look too bad yourself, Lucas Scott" she said and smiled

"Awww, you two are too cute for words" Karen said all teary eyed "I can't cry anymore." she said "And you two get out of here, have your fun and Brooke, you and Haley just come back before we should start" Karen said

"Are you sure, Karen? I don't wanna leave you alone" Brooke tried to say something more but Karen cut her off

"It's ok, Brooke. Just go" she said and motioned them to the door

"See ya later than" Brooke said and Lucas just waved to his mom

As soon as they walked out Lucas almost pushed Brooke to the wall and kissed her passionatly until she backed off

"We're in a chuch, Mister" she said

"Yea, I know, but I couldn't resist" he said and kissed her again but once again, she backed off

"Ok, stop it now" she said "You're going to ruin my make up. Let's go for a walk" she said and took his hand in hers and they walked outside

"It's a beautiful day" Brooke said. And it really was. It was spring, the sun was shining. It was wonderful.

"It really is." he added. they just walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the day and each other's presence. Then they saw Peyton and Jake

"Hey, guys" Jake said

"Hey, you two" Brooke said

"Where's Jenny" Lucas asked

"We left her at home with my parents" Jake replied

"And where are Mouth and Rachel?" Brooke asked

"Don't know. They'll be here soon" Peyton said

"You look great, Peyt" Brooke said while looking at her friend, who really looked gorgeous in a short black dress

"You look stunning yourself, Brooke Davis" Peyton replied

Jake and Lucas laughed

"You look gorgeous, Jake. It makes me wanna kiss you" Lucas said and all four of them laughed

"What? You two kissed." Jake said and they started laughing again

"OK, guys, I gotta go and be the best man" Luke said

"And I gotta go and be the bridesmaid" Brooke added

"OK, we'll see you guys later" Jake said

Brooke and Lucas nodded and went their way. As soon as they left Mouth and Rachel appeared

"We're not late, are we?" Rachel asked

"No, you're just in time" Peyton replied

"Good" Mouth said and they all walked inside the church

Lucas found Andy

"Are you ready, Andy?" he asked

"Yea. I bit nervous, but ready." Andy replied

"OK, we should take our places, mom will be here soon" Luke concluded

The church was full. And everyone was waiting for Karen to appear. First came in Haley and Brooke, who took their places opposite of Nathan and Lucas.

The music started and everyone got up from their seats. Karen walked in. There was nobody who could give her away, so she walked to the isle by herself. She got to Andy and joined him. Brooke smiled, she was happy to see that Karen is happy. Everyone was smiling, that's what wedding are for.

"We're gathered here today to join these two souls…" the all-known speech went on and on. After they have their vows and said their "I do-es" they walked out of the church and went on to the party. It was time for their first dance. Andy picked the song Eternal flame by The Bangals.

"This is a good song" Karen said

"I thought you might like it." Andy replied

Soon after they started the dance, Brooke and Lucas joined them on the dance podium followed by Nathan and Haley, Jake and Peyton, Peyton's dad Larry and Deb, and many other people.

"I'm so glad we're finally happy." Andy whispered to Karen

"I think my happiness is complete now" Karen said and gave him a small kiss

"Listen, Karen I know a part of you will always love Keith. And I love you even more for that. You're a wonderful woman, and I love you so much, and I know you love me too, but I don't want you to forget about Keith, he was a big part of your life and his memory will always be there. Your daughter is his, Karen, and I just wanted you to know that I'm not jealous of what you feel for him. I'm even more proud of you" Andy said with complete honesty

"Thank you, Andy. This sure means so much to me" Karen said and rested her head on his shoulder

"You know, I was thinking of our wedding" Haley told Nathan while they were dancing

"Which one?" he replied and smiled

She smiled back "The big one"

"The one when I almost died?"

"OK, that's the part I'm really trying to forget" Haley said

"So, what are you thinking about?" he asked

"About our first dance" she replied and rested her head on his chest

"Oh, that." he said

"I still love you as much as I did then. I know many people thought we are crazy, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I knew you were the one." he said

"Awww, Nate, that's so sweet. Did you really think that?"

"Of course. If I didn't we wouldn't be here today, would we?" he said

"I guess you're right. I love you so much, Nathan Scott"

"I love you too, Haley James Scott" he replied and crashed his lips on hers

"Mouth, why do people get married?" Rachel asked

"Because they love each other, and they want to spend the rest of their days with each other, wanna grow old together, have children and grand children and just be together"

"But, we're together, we live together, thanks God, we don't have any children, and we're not married. That doesn't mean we're not happy together"

"No, but.. I don't know Rachel, I never got married, so I can't tell the difference ok?"

"So, let's get married" she suggested

"What?" he managed to say

"Well, you never got married, I never got married, and we already live like a married couple, so let's get married. C'mon you know I like to do things I've never done before" Rachel said and chuckled

Mouth smiled at her "You know, I' the one who's supposed to propose."

"Yea, yea, and since when are we doing things the way it's supposed to be?" she asked him

He laughed a bit

"That's right, Mouth, we never did things he way we were supposed to. So, why start now?"

"You're right. Let's get married" he replied and smiled

"Good, I was kinda scared you'd say no"

"Say no to you? No freaking way"

They both smiled and kissed

"Luke, I'm so glad your mom found her happiness" Brooke started

"I'm so glad both me and my mom found happiness" he said and smiled at her. She looked deep into his blue eyes, his beautiful eyes.

"Luke…can I ask you a question?" she started

"Sure, hit me" he said

"When you…when I…remember the last time we danced like this"

"Yea, it was at Nate's and Haley's wedding"

"Well, you know how that went" she said

"Would you ever leave me if some younger and hotter me came along?" she asked, so serious and honest. She didn't wanna be hurt again

"Yea, of course." he replied and she gave him a look "But, there's one problem about that…" he continued and she looked at him again. "There's nobody that's hotter than you in this world, nobody that's better and nobody I could love" he said and smiled

"You're joking and I'm all serious" she asked

"I'm not joking. I'm serious" he continued

"So…not even Jessica?" she asked

"Who's Jessica?" he said and smiled and kissed her "I said NO ONE" and they continued their dance

"Hey, Peyton, do you think our wedding will be like this one?" Jake asked his future wife

"No, it'd be better, you're the hottest groom" she said and smiled

"Did you think it's gonna end up like this? You and me together, forever?" he asked

"Not really. For a while, I thought it's gonna be Luke and me forever. But, I guess I was wrong. You're the one for me Jake. And I know I hurt you once, when I went after Lucas, but that was a mistake. Me and Luke, until that moment, never really got a chance to be together, and it was eating me up to think that he's the one and that we never even tried. But, if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have realised you're the one. You've always been" she said and kissed him

"I love you, future Peyton Jegialski" he said. They both smiled.

Few hours later, Lucas was rising his glass to make a toast.

"Love wins. Love acepteses everything. Evey flaw. Even a daughter…" everyone laughed "And Andy did that with my mom, accepted her with eveything that came in the package. And I'll never be able to thank him enough for what he did for her. So, thank you, Andy, for being here when times got rough." he said shortly and Brooke stood up. It was her turn

"I'm gonna make this short. If you love your man- set him free. If he returns it was meant to be. This is what's meant for you Karen. And I hope you enjoy it to it's fullest, cuz you deserve it more than anyone else on this planet."

Hours passed like minutes and soon it was time for Karen and Andy to say goodbye and go to their honeymoon

"Take care of her." Luke said and hugged Andy.

"Have fun, mom." he told Karen "you earned it" he said and pulled his mother in a long sweet hug

"Take care of Jules" Karen said while hugging Deb

"Don't worry, I will" Deb replied "Just enjoy"

Andy and Karen got into the limo and drove off

Brooke and Lucas got home soon after that, and placed themselves on the sofa. Luke turned on the TV

"What do you wanna watch" he asked Brooke

"Whatever you choose, as long as it's not basketball" she replied "OK, I changed my mind, it's gonna be what I want and I want…The Notebook" she said and clapped her hands

"OK, sweety as you say" he said and switched the channel

"I loooove this movie, it's so romantic" Brooke said all teary eyed

"And reminds me of us" Lucas added

An hour and a half later, Brooke was crying, and Luke was really sad. The movie got to them, they both watched it so many times, but it always had the same efect on them. Then, Luke's phone rang

"Who's calling this late?" Brooke asked

Lucas reached out for his phone which was in his pocket and looked at the callers ID. It was Jake and that surprised Lucas

"It's Jake" she told Brooke and answered

"What's up?" he asked as soon as he answered

"What?!?" was the next thing he said and he jumped off the sofa, Brooke looked at him, she was surprised and she realised something was going on, she couldn't wait for Luke to finish and tell her what's going on

"OK, Jake, we're on our way" Luke said and hung up

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked

"It's Jenny, Nicki kidnapped her." Luke replied while reaching for his jacket

"Jake and Peyton left her alone for 15minutes and when they came back she was gone"

"Where were they"

"They went outside to get her some meds, she's ill. I'm going over there to help Jake and the police find her"

"I'm coming with you" Brooke said and they both stormed out of the house.

**So, I hope you liked it! Read and review please, even if you didn't like it I wanna hear your opinion, as long as it's not rude. Also, if you haven't seen The Notebook by now then go rent it or buy it or do whatever because it's the greatest movie in the world. I cried my heart out while watching it. Well, that's it from me, make sure you check out Sometimes Pain And Heartache Bring Love and Joy, and make sure you review both stories. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. The Rescue

**Sorry for the long delay! I hope it won't happen again, but I was stuck with the finals and everything, didn't have the time to write. I'm so sorry.**** Thank you all for your reviews, they always make my day! Anyways, here goes the chapter.**

Lucas was driving fast, trying to get to Rachel's place, where Jake and Peyton were staying. They finally arrived, luckily unhurt, and ran out of the car to the house

"What happened" Lucas asked as soon as they walked in and Brooke just hugged Peyton, without a word, that was enough for those two, to know the other one is there for her.

"We went out to get some stuff at the pharmacy, and when we came back she was gone. We just found this" Jake replied and handed Lucas a small piece of paper. Luke took it and started reading _"I told you I was gonna get my daughter. She's with her REAL mom now. Don't even try to find us"_

"Bitch" Brooke said

"I don't know what I'm gonna do now" Jake said and took a sit on the sofa, rubbing his face with his hands.

"We're in this together. We'll find her" Peyton said while taking a seat next to him, and hugging him from aside

"Where are Rachel and Mouth?" Lucas asked

"They said they'll get us pizza on the way back, they should be here any minute" Peyton replied

Brooke stood by Luke, and he placed his arm around her waist

"Do you have any idea where Nikki the bitch might be?" Brooke asked Luke, she didn't really think he could know, but she felt so powerless

Luke gave her a little kiss on the forhead and than remembered one place..

"I know where they might be" he said

Jake and Peyton looked up at him, surprised and gave him a very confused look

Brooke also looked at Lucas, waiting for him to continue

"Well…you remember back in the Junior year when I first met Nikki?" he asked, a bit ashamed because he didn't wana remember that night

"And had sex with her?" Peyton did her best to remind him

"Yea…concentrate on the important things here, ok?" he said and quickly continued, not really waiting for an answer

"Well, we went to this amusement park, maybe Jenny is there" he finished

Mouth and Rachel came in, carring a few pizzas with them

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as soon as she saw the worried faces of her friends

"Nikki kidnapped Jenny" Brooke shorty informed her

"No way" Mouth said "Do you know where they might be?" he asked

"Luke had an idea, and I wanna go there now" Jake replied, stood up and went to get his jacket

"You sure that's wise, Jake?" Lucas asked him

"No, but I don't care. I just want my daughter back" Jakes replied while putting on his jacket

"Then I'm coming with you" Lucas said

"Me too" Mouth continued

"Hey, we heard what happened" Nathan and Haley said while running in the house

"I called them" Brooke said since she relised that evryone's giving each other weird looks, and wondering about who called them

Everyone turned their attention back to Jake, who was serious about going there

"Let's go, guys" Jake said and approached Peyton

"Girl, no matter what happenes, you know I love you…and that's forever, ok?" he said while holding her face and a few tears rolled down her face

"Don't…Jake" she managed to say

"I have to. I can't let Nikki have Jenny" he said and kissed her.

"I love you too, Jake. But I couldn't bear to lose you. Please, be careful" she said and he just nodded

"You girls, stay here, and we're gone now" Mouth said and all the guys left the house and all the girls hugged Peyton

"Don't, guys. I appriciate it, but it's making it harder" Peyton said and broke into tears

"I couldn't cry in front of Jake, but I have to now. I don't wanna lose neither one of them!" she said and although she was still crying, she tried to whipe the tears off

"And you won't." Brooke said

"It's gonna be ok" Hales added

"Thank you, girls" Peyton said and now motioned them to hug her

"You're complicated, Sawyer" Rachel said and hugged Peyt, followed by Brooke and Haley.

Nathan stopped the car by the amusement park. They all ran out of the car.

"Should we go separate ways or stay together?" Nate asked

"Let's stick together" Mouth replied and everyone nodded.

They ran inside

"Where could they be?" Jake asked

"We'll find them" Luke replied

It's been half an hour and still nothing. They already lost the hope that Nikki and Jenny are there and they decided to go back to the car

"Where the hell could they be? It's been an hour now, she might be out of Tree Hill by now!" Jake was really depressed

"Hey, Jenny is old and smart enough, she'll phone you as soon as she gets a chance" Lucas tried to comfort Jake

They were standing by the car and getting ready to leave

"Where's Mouth?" Nate asked when he realised their friend is gone

"Looking for this?" a voice behind them said

They turned around and saw Nikki. Nikki had a gun pointed to Jenny's head. A picture that broke Jake's heart.

"What are you doing" he screamed at Nikki

"Me? Just taking my daughter with me. And if it's death for both of us then let it be" she replied with the cruelest smile Jake had ever seen

"How can you do that to your own daughter?" nate yelled "Don't you have a heart?"

"Mommy, please, let me go" Jenny scremed trying to set herself free from Nikki, but it was impossible, Jenny was to small and weak to fight against Nikki

"A heart? I used to, but he broke it" Nikki said while pointing at Jake which got everyone confused

"Yea, he broke it, he left me, and took away my daughter" she said, her voice trembling a bit

"And left me all alone, with nothing and no one. I loved you, Jake. And I still do" she continued, her eyes full with tears she wasn't letting out

Lucas and Nathan exchanged a look, they didn't know what to do, they felt like it was just out of their power

"Calm down, Nikki" Jake started while trying to get closer to her with his arms in the air

"Maybe…maybe we should give ourselves another try" he continued

"What?" she asked, confused and hapy about what he said

"Yes, let's give Jenny a home, a mother and a father, and let's give ourselves another try" he said now only 10 feet away from her

"You really want that?" she asked him with a few tears rolling down her face

"Yes, Nikki. Just us, the three of us. We can be a happy family, just the three of us, just put the gun down, please" he said, still approaching her but in smaller steps, afraid she might hurt Jenny

Nikki was about to give in and give the gun to Jake

"Come on, give it to me. No more Peyton…" and than he got cut off

"You had to mention her, ha? Well, that's a shame cause you're losing me and Jenny now" she said and pointed the gun back to Jenny's head

"Noooo" Jake yelled, afraid this was the last time he'll see his daughter

And a gun shot was heard. Jenny and Nikki both fell to the ground, leaving a surprised Jake, Luke and Nate. But only for a second, cuz behind them appeared Mouth, with a bunch of police officers, one of them holding a gun to the direction Nikki was previously standing. He quickly ran to Nikki and yelled to another police officer to call the ambulance. Jake ran up to them, followed by Luke and Nathan and Mouth came from the other side

"Are you ok, baby?" Jake asked Jenny who was getting up from the ground. She hugged Jake and started crying

"Daddy…" was all she said

"I love you, baby girl." Ha said and picked her up in his arms

"Daddy I'm too old for that" she replied, she was almost 9 and for her it was like she was an adult, but for Jake she was stil his little baby girl. Her comment made Nate and Lucas smile

"You're always gonna be little to me" Jake said and kissed her forhead

"Listen, Mr Jagelski, you have to come with us to the station" the police officer informed him

He nodded his head "And how's Nikki?" he asked

"Well, she's gonna be ok, I shot her in the leg, but as soon as they finish with her in the ambulance she's going streight to the jail" the officer informed them "We're waiting for you by the car Mr Jagelski, I'm sorry cause of that, but it's the procedure, we have to ask you some questions about her"

"Sure, just give me a minute with my daughter and I'll be right there" Jake replied. The officer nodded and retired

"Jenny, they're gonna take you home, and I'll be there soon, ok?" he said and Jenny threw her arms around him

"I'm glad you're here daddy"

He hugged her back "So am I, sweety, so am I…"

He placed her down on the ground "Take her home, and tell Peyton not to worry, ok?" he said to his 3 friends standing there

"Sure, Jake" Nathan replied

"Thank you for calling the police, Mouth" he told Mouth and hugged him, tapping him on the back

"Sure, Jake" he replied and Jake left to join the police officers

"OK, let's go" Luke said and they all headed to the car

Peyton was pacing through the room nervously, and the other girls were just looking at her

"Ok, P. Sawyer that's enough, you're making me nervous" Brooke finally said

I'm nervous too, Brooke. It's been an hour, what if something went wrong? You know Nikki is crazy" Peyton replied

"I know, Peyt, but this isn't helping" Brooke replied and hugged her friend.

The door rang

"I'll get it" Rachel said

Everyone's attention was turned to the door. They needed to know who is it, and what happened. And Luke came in carring Jenny, followed by Nate and Mouth who fell into Rachel's arms at the door

"Mommy, mommy" Jenny said when she saw Peyton and ran to hug her. Peyton smiled and hugged Jenny, picked her up and spun her around a bit

"What happened?" Haley asked

"Well, long story short, Nikki had a gun pointed to Jenny's head, and then Mouth appeared with Tree Hill's finest" Nathan explained and everyone kinda laughed at the last part

"Where's the bitch, anyway?" Brooke asked

"And where's Jake?" Peyton added

"Nikki's at the hospital, cause a police officer shot her in the leg, and after that she's going to jail. And Jake is at the police station, cause of the statement thing and stuff like that. Don't worry, Peyton" Lucas explained

"Mommy, I'm tired" Jenny said. She knew Peyton wasn't her real mom, but she loved her as one

"Let's get you to bed" Peyton said and took the little girl by the hand, upstairs to her bedroom

"We should probably get going" Haley said

"Yea, let's go. We'll call tomorrow, ok?" Nathan added

"It's ok, guys, you have your own kid to take care of" Rachel replied

"We're leaving too" Lucas said and interlaced his fingers with Brooke's

"See you guys tomorrow, and if Jake needs anything or Peyton feel free to call" Brooke added

"And what if we need something?" Mouth added and everyone laughed

"You've got each other" Brooke replied

"Bye guys" Haley said and they all left

Rachel clsoed the door behind them and kissed Mouth "we do have each other, and we didn't even tell our friends we wanna get married"

"Well, they didn't wanna hear. Let's go and see if Peyton needs something" Mouth replied and they went upstairs

Nathan and Haley arrived home.

"Wanna check on James?" Nathan asked

"No, he's asleep and I don't wanna wake him up." Haley replied

"Wanna go to bed then?" Nathan asked her

"Yeah we could…or we could do something better" she replied and pulled him into a kiss

Lucas opened the door of his house, and him and Brooke walked in.

"Where were we before Jake called?" Brooke asked him and kinked her eyebrow

Lucas smiled "we were watching Notebook…" he said and placed his arms around her waist

"Yea…and…I think it should've led to something else then chasing the crazy bitch" Brooke replied and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and played with his hair

"Really?" he said and kissed her lightly

"yea" she said and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss walking backwards till falling down on the sofa in the living room.

"I love you, pretty girl" he said in between kisses

"I love you too, boyfriend" she replied. And that was just the beginning of a night full of pleasure.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't too long, but hey, the finals aren't over yet, so I don't have much time to work on my fics. I promise you I'll make them longer and better soon. R&R please. Let me know did you like this chapter, and of course, submitt all the ideas you have for the next chapter, I won't be working on it before Wednesday. Thx to evryone who read and review the story, it means a lot!**


	12. When Everything Feels Like The Movies

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for this awful delay. It wasn't my intention, but summer is going way too good here, and I'm not spending too much time home, and I didn't have the time to work on the new chapter. So, here goes the new one, it won't be too long, but I hope you guys will like it. And I hope everyone's enjoying their vacations!!!**

"Good morning, boyfriend" Brooke said in her cheery, raspy voice after waking up and seeing Lucas in the bedroom

"Morning, beautiful" he replied and continued dressing up

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and as soon as he finished putting on his jeans, approached the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead, but Brooke pulled him towards the bed, causing him to fall down on it.

"Um…like a baby" she replied and moved a bit closer to him, not letting him get out "Listen, what do you wanna do today? I was thinking of…not leaving this bedroom" she said and came on top of him, took his shirt off and placed her hands on his chest, moving them up and down a little bit

"I'd love to, but I already promised to Jessica I would help her today" he replied and placed his hands on her waist. "But, that doesn't mean we can't stay here before I have to go"

He moved his hands up her back, touching her bare skin. She bent down and kissed his neck, causing him to moan a bit.

"Do you really have to go?" she whispered to his ear in her sexiest voice

Lucas grabbed his cell phone which was on the bedside table and dialed a number, while Brooke was still kissing his neck

"Hey, Jessica, it's Lucas" he barely spoke, trying to stop himself from moaning

"Hey, Luke" Jessica replied all cheery because of the fact he called her

"Listen, is there any way we could work on your writing and everything tomorrow? There're some stuff I need to handle today" he was barely holding it together, and Brooke was watching him and smiling.

Jessica was disappointed with the fact he called her to cancel their meeting for that day "Sure, Luke, it's ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow than. Bye" she said, and as soon as he heard this, he flipped his cell phone and threw it down, hoping it won't break before gently moving Brooke's head up from his neck and kissing her, passionately.

"Nice to see you solved the "problem"" Brooke said while taking his belt off, and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Anything for you, pretty girl" he replied and took her pajama off

"I never thought I could love anyone this much" she spoke softly in between kisses

"I love you Brooke" he said and placed himself on top of Brooke, kissing her neck, and going lower, until getting to her stomach, kissing it lightly and taking the other part of her pajama off.

The next few hours they spent in his house, with no desire to leave the bedroom, but then Brooke's cell rang and it wouldn't stop ringing, but she didn't answer it before they finally decided they need to go eat, and get out of the bedroom, and when she checked her missed calls she realized there had been 10 of them and all from Peyton. She felt like an idiot for a second, because while she was having sex with Lucas, her friend maybe needed her again, many thoughts ran through Brooke's head while she was dialing Peyt, most of them included Nikki. Peyton finally picked up the phone "Where have you been, Brooke?" she said all cheery and Brooke realized nothing was wrong, and let out a small sigh of relief

"Just…around…having fun" she replied and smiled

"OK…ewww…Brooke, I didn't really need to know that" Peyton replied, which made Brooke laugh again

"So, what was up, P. Sawyer?" Brooke finally asked

"Well…I need to go and get something for the wedding. Well, I need to buy a wedding dress, so I was wondering if you would go with me?" Peyton asked

Brooke was a bit confused, she was sure Peyton would ask her to make her wedding dress, and Brooke already had some ideas in her mind "Ok" she replied a bit weirdly

"Brooke…I'm joking, I wanted to ask you to come over and we can talk about what do you plan to do about my wedding gown, but I needed to hear your reaction if I said I wanted to buy one, and it was pretty funny" Peyton said, laughing hard

"Ha ha, P.Sawyer, very funny" Brooke replied, feeling stupid for falling for Peyt's joke

"When will you be here?" Peyton asked

"Hmm…in half an hour. Sound good?" Brooke replied

"Sounds perfect. Bye, and I love you" Peyt replied

"You too, P. Sawyer. Bye" Brooke replied and hung up

"Broody, I'm gonna go and see Peyton, but not before you make me some breakfast, and in the meantime I'll take a shower" she said wrapping her arms around Luke's neck and giving him a small kiss

"OK, pretty girl" he said and she bounced out of the bedroom to the shower

After the shower and a breakfast with Lucas she went over to Peyton's place

"Hey, P.Sawyer" she said and gave a small hug to her friend

"Hey, B." Peyton replied "Come on in" she said motioning Brooke to enter

"Hey, Jake" Brooke said when she saw Jake in the hallway holding Jenny by the hand

"Hey, pretty girl" she said and squatted to hug Jenny

"Aunt Brookie" 7-year-old Jenny said and threw herself in Brooke's arms

"Where's uncle Lucas" Jenny asked, causing Jake and Peyton to laugh

"He's at home, working on his new book…I think" she replied and smiled

"Well, we're out, we're going for a walk" Jake said

"Thanks for being here yesterday, Brooke. It means a lot to me." he said and pulled her into a hug

"Always, Jake" she replied and after a few seconds pulled out of the hug and Jake and Jenny left

"It's weird, but, after all these years I still get chills when I see them walking out of my house" Peyton said

"It's normal…for someone who's crazy as you" Brooke said and they both laughed

The girls entered the living room

"So, what did you have in mind, Peyt?" Brooke asked about her gown right away

"Well, nothing special and big, I guess. Just a simple, long white dress, I guess" she replied with a confused look on her face. She didn't even think about it that much, not until now

"Peyton Sawyer, you're only doing this once in your life, and make sure you do it right" Brooke said

"OK, so what do you think?" Peyton said and took a sit next to her friend

"Well…maybe we could have a few diamonds on the top of the dress, not to much, you're not the freaking shinning Xmas tree…what else…" Brooke placed a finger on her chin, thinking about more details to add "Oh, and long white gloves, you know, the ones that go to your elbows" she continued, looking at the ceiling, probably imaginating the dress. Peyton just nodded, liking Brooke's ideas

"Also, you can have an umbrella, it would totally give you the end of the XIX century look, and we can make the dress in that form, too" Brooke said

"That sounds pretty damn good to me" Peyton said with a huge smile on her face

"I'm glad you like it" Brooke replied

"Now we can go out, get all the material you need, and also go for a walk, lunch, ice-cream or whatever…just spend some time together, you and me" Peyton said and got up

Brooke smiled and nodded "You want me to call Hales?" she asked

"Sure, and you can also call Rachel" Peyton replied and went to her bedroom while Brooke was dialing the numbers of their other girl friends.

They all met up an hour later at their favorite mall.

"Where are we going?" Rach asked

"Anywhere, I'm in the mood for shopping" Haley replied

"Brooke, you're a bad influence" Peyton said and all the girls laughed

"Hey, loving shopping isn't a bad thing" Brooke tried to defend herself

"Look at this, it's so cute" Haley almost screamed after seeing a really cute little jeans, perfect for James

"Awww they're adorable" Peyton replied "I wonder if they have something for girls, I wanna get Jenny something" she continued

Brooke and Rachel shared a look and said at the same time "Mothers"

Haley and Peyton gave the a look, and they all laughed again

They entered the store and bought probably half of it, then they went on to a few more shops, and got stuff for themselves, some tops, jeans, skirts…they spent a lot of money in just a few hours

"Nathan's gonna kill me for spending so much money" Haley said after realising how much money did she spend

"Don't worry, he'll like the lingerie, and after seeing that he'll forgive anything" Brooke said with a kinked eyebrow and a naughty smile on her face. The girls shared another laugh

"I'm sure Lucas will appreciate that I got all this for his eyes only" Brooke continued

"And he'll also love the whipped cream?" Rachel said with a laugh

"Well..we've got some memories with that thing" Brooke replied with a smile again

"Awww Brooke, stop it" Peyton said

"Shut up, mama" Brooke replied "You're not too clean yourself" she said and they all laughed again, with Peyton rolling her eyes

"Where can we go now?" Haley asked

"We could leave all this in our cars, and go for lunch in that restaurant over there" Rachel suggested

"Sounds good to me" Peyton said, and Brooke and Haley just nodded in agreement. So, the girls walked out of the mall and got to their cars.

Lucas was at home trying to work on his new novel. It wasn't easy at all for him, but he tried to do his best and think about things he could write about. He finally decided to write a sequel to his previous novel, the one about his longing for Brooke. He wanted to share his happiness with the world.

**Do you ever think dreams don't come true? Just sit there and think about it. How many of your dreams did come true? And how many didn't? And how many**** of you just now realized they won't come true? Well, that's what happened to me. I was so sure my dream will never, ever come true, and that's when it all happened.**

Lucas typed the words quickly, and he was glad he found it that easy to write. Everything was so easier with Brooke around. He finally found his true happiness, his true love. He continued typing, trying to find the best way to describe everything, from Brooke being there for him when Nate was in the hospital, and the sweet moment of them donating blood together, and finally becoming friends again, him being there for her when her mom died to the kiss in her apartment in New York, and her coming back to Tree Hill to see him, till this very moment when he felt so happy and complete. It's amazing how can life change in just a few months. As he was typing he couldn't get a small smile off his face, the smile he always had when talking or thinking about Brooke. He took his cell phone, and called Brooke.

Brooke was in a small, pleasant restaurant with her friends when her cell rang.

"Hey, Luke, what's up?" she started

"_Not much babe, I just felt the need to tell you how much I miss you right now, and how much I love you" he said_

"Yea, I miss you too." she replied, and her dimpled smile appeared on her face. Peyton, Haley and Rachel loved seeing that smile upon her face.

"_Don't get home late, I've got a surprise for you" he informed her. He wanted to show her what's he writing about. _

Than his bell door rang.

"Brooke, someone's at the door. I'll see you later, ok? Bye" he said and hung up. He went downstairs to open the door

"Are we done for today girls?" Rachel asked and got up before they could even try to stop her from doing it. She took a look at the bill, and left the money to pay for it on the table.

"You're not paying our lunch" Brooke protested

"Oh, yes, I am. The next time someone else will, we don't have to argue about stupid things like this" Rachel replied and stopped Brooke for taking the money out of her wallet. Rachel got up to go and the rest of them just followed.

"Girls, I gotta go home to my boy, and I guess I'll talk to you guys later, or maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Haley said

"Yea, I think I'll do the same. Lucas has some sort of surprise for me." Brooke said very cheerful

"Well, my boy has some work to do, so I'll have to wait for him, or even better, do something good while he's not home" Rachel said

"Seems like someone likes to brooke herself" Peyton said and they all laughed

"Bye, girls" Haley finally said, because it seemed like the four of them would never go home if they continued like this

"Bye" everyone said in almost the exact same second, and they split into two groups: Haley went to ride with Rachel, and Peyton and Brooke came in Brooke's car.

Lucas opened the door. It was Jessica

"Hey, Jess" he said a bit surprised to see her

"Hey, Luke, sorry to ambush you like this, but I wrote an article for the local papers, and I wanted you to see it and tell me is it good enough?" she said with a paper in her hands, the article Lucas was supposed to check.

Lucas rubbed his face "Sure, come on in". He began to feel like Brooke was right, but he didn't wanna rush things and tell Jessica that he's got the woman of his life by his side, and that he doesn't want anything to do with her, because maybe se wasn't into him after all.

They took a seat on the couch in the living room "Let's see" Lucas said and took the article from her hands.

Brooke left Peyton at her place "See you, buddy" she said and Peyton waved her goodbye. She switched the music in her car, and headed home.

"Well, the article is really good, Jessica" Lucas said and handed the paper back to Jessica

"Really?" she asked, pulling out her sweetest smile.

"Yea, it really is, I like the way you wrote it, described everything…you're really talented" he said

"Thank you" she said and hugged him. Lucas felt a little uncomfortable, but hugged her back.

Brooke parked the car in front of the house, turned the music off, and got the keys out of her purse. She tried to unlock the door, but they were already open.

As Lucas pulled out of the hug, Jessica grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Brooke came in "Honey, I'm…" she didn't manage to finish her sentence

Lucas and Jessica turned to look at her "It's not what you think it is" Lucas claimed, and tried to run over to Brooke, and try to stop her from leaving and hope she'll give him a chance to explain that it was Jessica that kissed him, and that he didn't kiss her back.

Brooke looked at Jessica who was smiling at her. Brooke hated the fact that Jessica won. Her high school copy got the guy Brooke loves.

"You know what? I don't even care." Brooke replied and left the house.

Lucas tried to run after her, but Jessica stopped him

"Where're you going? You're finally free to have some fun with the captain of the cheerleaders" she said and tried to grab his T and pull him closer but Lucas pulled back

"Go to hell, Jessica. I don't wanna see you ever again in my life, you hear me! Ever again!" he yelled, getting all the rage out, something Lucas rarely did. "And that's the only captain of the cheerleaders I wanna have fun with. And not just fun – I can share everything with her" he said pointing to the direction Brooke left. And then he turned around to go after her, but she was gone. And so was her car. Lucas holded his head in his hands. He felt like crying, but he knew that won't help. He decided to give her some time, and he'll call Rachel, Haley and Peyton later, one of them must know where she is.

Lucas went back into the house "Get the fuck out of here" he told Jessica in a commanding tone, with anger in his eyes.

"Well, it's your loss" she said, took her article and left.

Lucas closed the door behind her, and slided down them. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore, so he let them all slide down his face.

**There you guys go. Make sure you leave a review. And, just a little ****announcement – story is coming to an end. I think I'll have 2 or 3 more chapters. Just thought I should let you all know. Hope you had fun reading this chapter. And I hope everyone's enjoying their summer! Till the next chapter . . . . . **


	13. Can You Take My Pain Away

**I know it's been a really long time but I'm terribly sorry about that. It's summer, hope you guys can understand. Well, thx so much for all the reviews, I'm glad u guys are still keeping up with the story. And don't lose faith in our couple – s5 will be ours!**

Brooke was driving fast. She needed to get away from their home, from the pain he caused her – again. Tears were running down her face, and she couldn't do anything to stop them. She didn't even want to. Lucas Scott managed to break her heart – again. It was too much for her heart to handle. She didn't even know where was she going, but soon she realised she was on her way to Rivercourt. She stopped her car there, and got out. Rivercourt made her pain grow, but she didn't care. She needed to clear her head – and get Lucas out of her heart, something she didn't manage to do in all these years. She took a sit on the table next to the court and continued sobbing.

_Lucas: This isn't just a court. This is where I grew up. This is my world, Brooke._

_Brooke: Do I get to be a part of that world?_

_Lucas: The biggest part._

"Stupid ass" Brooke said in a voice that's barely over a whisper. She had her head in her hands, and she was looking down to the ground.

"Brooke?" she heard a voice call her name. She recognized the voice. How could she not?

"Hey, Nate" she said while raising her head up. Nathan now managed to see her face and he saw that she was crying. Her eyes were so red, that he knew something went really wrong.

"Brooke, what happened?" he said and almost ran to her

"Gahhh… you don't wanna hear a girl crying and complaining about her love life" Brooke replied and tried to smile.

"No, but I do wanna hear **this** girl crying and complaning." Nathan replied and took a seat next to her. He put his arm around her, and Brooke buried her face in his chest. Nate placed his arms around her, and rubbed her back.

"Brooke, talk to me. You're scaring me, Brooke. What happened with Lucas?" Nate asked.

"Nothing bad happened **to** Lucas." Brooke replied while pulling out of the hug, in order to look Nathan who had the most confused face.

"Lucas…cheated on me." Brooke said and tears formed in her eyes again. Nathan quickly hugged her, and let her bury her face in his chest again.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke. Are you sure? That doesn't seam like something Lucas would do to you. He loves you." Nate tried to get more information out of her, and he hoped she was wrong.

Brooke was now practicly mad at Nathan.

"Not something he would do? Let's see… he cheated on me with Peyton – twice, he cheated on me while we were in college with some random girl, and now he cheated on me with a Brooke-Davis-wannabe but only a bigger slut- Jessica"

Nathan pulled her closer in his arms. And she felt safer than 5minutes ago.

"Are you sure, Brooke? I mean, Lucas loves you. You should talk to him…" Nathan tried his best to calm Brooke down, and do his best to get her to talk to Lucas

"I can't Nate. It hurts." she replied

"I know, Brooke. I know it does. Can you at least try and calm down?" he almost pleaded her, he didn't like seeing his friend like this, and he hated the fact his brother was responsible.

"I'm already feeling a bit better, Nate. Thank you" she replied and whiped away the tears

"Do you wanna go grab a coffee somewhere? Or do you need anything right now?"

"I'm good, Nate. Thanks. I think I'm just gonna call Rachel, I guess. Or maybe drive to her place." Brooke got off the table, ready to leave

"Wait, Brooke!" Nathan called out "If you need anything – I'm here. And so is Haley. You can crash at our place if you want."

"No, I don't wanna do that, you don't need that, I don't wanna be in a way or something. I'll be fine" Brooke qucikly replied "But, thanks Nate, it means a lot to me to know you two are here" she replied and smiled.

"Brooke, you won't be in our way. Haley will be glad to have you, so will Jamie, and I won't even have to see you I'll stay out. Kidding here, I'd love to have you. So what do you say?" they shared a laugh but Brooke was still having second thoughts

"I don't know, Nate"

"Oh, come on! You gave us your appartment once, so now it's time for us to do soemthing for you. And we would love to have you" he insisted

She smiled and nodded "OK, Nate. But only till I find new home" she replied. He smiled and motioned her to give him a hug and so she did.

"Thank you" she said while hugging him

When they pulled out of the hug Nathan said "Stop thanking me. And now I'll drive you to Rachel's, I don't want you to drive when you're in a state like this is" he said

"OK. Thanks…sorry" she said when she remembered he asked her to stop thanking him.

She gave him her car keys and they walked to the car, with his arm wrapped around her.

Lucas was pacing around the house, holding his phone in his hand. He dealed Brooke's number, but hung up before it started ringing – he still didn't have the guts to talk to her. He was broken, and for the first time it wasn't his fault. He thought of many ways to talk to Brooke, but he knew it wouldn't be easy to get her to listen. He finally dialed a number, but he didn't call Brooke.

"Hey, Hales. I need to talk to someone, or I'll go crazy" he said as soon as she picked up the phone

"What happened Lucas? You're scaring me" Haley asked cuz after hearing his voice she was really scared about what might be wrong with him

"It's Brooke…but we'll talk when we meet" he replied while taking his car keys, and already leaving the house

"OK, than come over right away" Haley replied "See ya soon, Luke" she added before hanging up. Lucas hung up and entered his car, started the engine and drove away really fast.

Brooke and Nathan arrived in front of Rachel's house.

"I think I can go on alone now" Brooke said and smiled

"OK, Brooke. Here you go with the keys…" he said and holded out the keys to Brooke

"No, you take the car, I mean, you drove me here, I can't make you walk back now, so you take the car, and I'll drop by later to talk to Hales while you go over to my…I mean, Lucas' place to get my stuff" she replied and saddness covered her face again.

"OK, Brooke. Just… think about eveything, and remember you're stronger than anyone I've ever met, and I know you can get through this" Nate said. Brooke smiled "Thank you" and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then left the car, and Nathan drove off. She stood there watching him leave and than walked to Rachel's house.

She rang the bell and Rachel opened the doors. Just one look at Brooke's face was enough for rachel to see something's wrong. She pulled Brooke into a hug and asked right away "What happened?"

"Lucas happened" Brooke replied and pulled out of the hug.

"Come in" Rachel said and Brooke did so. Rachel closed the door and the girls walked in the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

"So, what happened with Lucas?" Rachel asked

"Well, remember that plastic bimboo Jessica?" Brooke asked and Rachel replied with a simple nod

"Well, I caught them kissing in my house right after I dropped you off earlier today" Brooke replied. Her voice wasn't sad anymore, she now sounded mad.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I'm gonna kick his ass" Rachel said in a mad voice, but than turned to Brooke with a worried one "How are you holding up?" and she rubbed her arm

"Not too good, to be honest. I mean, he broke my heart so many times, and everytime he managed to find a way to pick up the piaces and glue them to one another, and then he always found a way in again. And I everytime thought it's gonna be for real." Brooke replied, her voice was thrembling, and she was barely holding back the tears.

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya, Brooke. What do you plan to do now?"

"I'm gonna forget about him, at least I'm gonna try to, and for now, I'm gonna move in with Haley and Nathan for a few days, but I think I'll head back to New York soon" Brooke replied

"You can't go to New York!"

Brooke looked confused. "And why not?" she asked

"Because… Peyton's getting married soon, and she is your best friend, and Haley's expecting another baby, and I'm…" Rachel started but stopped all of a sudden

"You're what, Rachel?" Brooke asked "Are you preggers too?"

"No!" Rachel almost screamed "But…I…ermm…I proposed to Mouth" she finally said it.

"What?" Brooke asked, and finally smiled for real after the whole thing

"Umm…yea" Rachel was looking at the floor, she felt kinda stupid for telling this, since it was a bad moments for Brooke, and at the same time, it simply wasn't something she would do, at least not the Rachel the world knows.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Brooke said and hugged her friend

"Well, it's not something I would normally do. I mean, get married. And that's why I decided to do it. So I proposed to Mouth" she said and smiled

"Wait, so YOU proposed to HIM?" Brooke asked totally confused

"A-ha" Rachel replied

"You really are crazy, bitch" Brooke said

"Well, yea" Rachel replied

"Do you want something to drink?" Rachel asked

"Ummm…. tequila will be fine right now"

Rachel smiled "Great! Drinking time!" she said with a huge smile and got up to bring them the drink. Ever since she was 14 she thought booze can solve any problem… I guess some things never change.

"So, what happened?" Haley asked Lucas who had just arrived.

"Well, I was at home, and Brooke was out with Peyton, and Jessica came over and than she kissed me and Brooke sorta saw it and now she thinks I was cheating on her with Jessica" Lucas made the story as short as possible

"You did what?" Haley said surprised

"I didn't do a thing" Lucas tried to defend himself "She kissed me, and by the time I tried to pull back it was a bit too late cause Brooke saw it all." Lucas replied

"Well, girls seem to love you when you're with Brooke" Haley replied, still a bit mad at her best friend.

"What do you mean?" now Lucas was surprised

"Well, first it was Peyton, than that Ashlee the slut, and now this… copy of Brooke, but a whore…" Haley tried to explain

"Hey, Peyton didn't go after me when I was with Brooke" Lucas replied and Haley only gave him a look

"Oh, really? So, when you got together with Brooke she comes and says she wants everything with you, and then you both cheat on Brooke, and then when you realise you love Brooke, and you two are together she kisses you and tells Brooke she loves you?"

"OK, so maybe you're right. But, we're getting off the topic here, what am I supposed to do about Brooke?" he said in a pleading voice

"Lucas, have toy thought about talking to her? It usually helps?"

"Well, yea, but she won't listen, I know she won't. You gotta help me with this one, Hales" he pleaded his best friend

"I'm sorry, Luke, I just can't really help you. You messed up…big time. And, just go find her and talk to her, or at least call her and beg her to agree on seeing you" Haley said and grabbed some water from the fridge. "You want some?" she asked Lucas

"Yea" Lucas replied with a nod and Haley got him a bottle and threw it to him. He grabbed it and opened it. "So you think I should call her?" he asked before taking a sip.

"A-ha" Haley replied

Nathan didn't go back to Rivercourt, he didn't feel like playing basketball anymore, so he decided to go streight home. He opened the door, and saw Lucas inside who was dialing a number on his cell. He practically jumped on him, and pushed him to the wall, with a hand on his throat.

"How could you?" he yelled at his brother

"Natha, what's wrong with you?" Haley asked her husband, really confused with what's going on now.

"Who are you calling? The slut you cheated Brooke with?" Nathan took the phone from Luke's hand and looked at the number he was trying to dial. It was Brooke's.

"What do you want from her? You've already done enough" Nathan didn't stop yelling…

"Nate, please let me explain" Lucas tried to speak, but Nathan only forced him harder into the wall

"And tell me what? That it was a mistake?" Nathan was yelling at Lucas

"He didn't kiss her" Haley tried to talk some sense into Nathan

"What?" Nate was now a bit relaxed and he let go of Lucas.

"Gosh, you could at least try and talk to me before killing me you know?" he told his brother "But, anyways, how do you know what happened?"

"I saw Brooke" Nathan replied "But, what do you mean, you didn't kiss her?" Nathan was confused now, and he really needed some explanation

"Well, Jessica kissed me. I didn't kiss her back." Lucas replied "Now can I have my phone and call Brooke?"

"Not really. I mean, here you go with the phone" Nate said and gave the phone back "But don't call her, give her some time, she was pretty upset when I left her"

"Where did you leave her?" Haley asked

"At Rachel's. She..." he was about to say Brooke's gonna move in with them, but he didn't wanna say it in front of Lucas. He just didn't wanna do that to Brooke. So he simply continued "She was prety upset and sad and she was crying…"

"Where did you see her" Lucas asked

"At Rivercourt" Nate simply replied. "Anyways, she told me you cheated on her again, and she was pretty crushed, man." Nate said

"I'm gonna go over at Rachel's now" Lucas said and ran out before they could try and stop him.

"I hope he makes the right decision" Nate said and put his arm around Haley.

"By the way, Brooke's gonna come and live with us for a few days." Haley gave him a puzzled look

"I offered her to say here, cuz she doesn't wanna go back there, and she'll be here soon, than I'll go get her stuff at Lucas'. I hope you're ok with that"

"Sure, Nate. Why didn't you tell that to Lucas?"

"Cuz I don't wanna betray Brooke. She needs us. Both of us." he replied and kissed her forehead.

Lucas arrived at Rachel's half an hour later. He rang the door bell and Rachel appeared, and looked really drunk

"Well, isn't this Cheater McCheating? What do you want?" she barely managed to finish her sentence

"Rachel, where's Brooke?" he asked, trying to look behind Rachel into the house to see if he can see Brooke

"What do you want from her?"

"I just wanna talk" he said and ran pass Rachel, who was still standing on the doorway.

He ran into the living room and Brooke was there, with a glass of tequila in her hand

"Rachel who was… Lucas" she said when she realised who's standing in front of her

"Brooke, can we talk?" he pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And what do you wanna tell me? That you're sorry?" she said and took a big sip from her glass

"Brooke, stop drinking. You're already drunk" he tried to take the glass from her hand but she pulled back

"You don't have any right to control my life anymore" she replied

"Maybe, but I need to tell you one thing: I didn't kiss Jessica…" he didn't manage to explain, cuz she cut him off

"Oh, really? So, you, what, were falling down and she caught you with her lips? You know what, I don't' even wanna know. So get out, or I'm going out" she said and stood up

"I'm not leaving till you let me speak"

"OK, that speak!" she said and soaked him with her tequila. And than she left before he got a chance to say anything. He was cleaning his face when Rachel walked abck in.

"What did you do? And why, Lucas?" Rachel asked him

"I didn't do a thing. But I'm gonna need your help to explain that to Brooke. Jessica kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. Help me get her back, Rachel, please?" he asked

"Lucas, I don't know why, but I believe you. And I'm gonna help you. So, what's the plan?"

They both took a seat on the sofa and he started explaining.

**OK, so that's it for now. And, the next chapter's gonna be the last one. If you liked this story check out my other BL fic – Sometimes Pain and Heartache Bring Love and Joy, and as soon as I'm done with this one, I'll be starting a new one. Leave me reviews cuz I love them :D**

**Well, till the next chapter, for which I promise will be done faster than this one :D…**


	14. When My Dream Comes True

**Hey everyone! Well, I hope ur still reading the story, and I hope u guys have some time to review this chapter cuz it's the last one! It was a pleasure writing this fic, which is btw my first one, and I hope u guys have some time to check out the other fic I have: Sometimes Pain And Heartache Bring Love And Joy. I will probably be starting anew fic really soon, so u can check that one out too. Sorry for not UDing in ages but my system broke down, and then I had some things going on with my stupid computer, so didn't really have where to write lol. Anyways, here ya go with the last chapter, and make sure u review it once ur done! Thx for the support u've been giving me for the last few months!**

"Hey, drunk slut, what r u doing?" was the first thing Rachel said when Brooke picked up the phone.

"Nothing. Riding back home, I took a cab." Brooke replied in a crying voice. Rachel knew she was crying, but she didn't wanna upset her more by rubbing it in.

"Hey, what do you think about us hanging out together tonight?" Rachel asked slowly, and as casual as she could.

"Ummm…I don't, Rach. I'm a wrack right now" Brooke replied, and turned to the driver "Can you turn up the radio, please?" she asked him. He nodded in agreement and did what he was told.

"_If someone said 3 years from now you'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out cuz they're all wrong_

_I know better cuz u said forever and ever_

_Who knew…"_

Brooke couldn't find it harder to hold back the tears.

"Brooke, c'mon. You need to do something. You can't spend the day crying in your bed" Rach said

"I won't be in my bed. I'd be at Naley's. But, I guess…ok, fine we'll go out." Brooke finally agreed, she knew Rachel wouldn't let her stay in tonight, so she might just as well say ok now.

"Great. I'll pick you up at Naley's round 9, ok?"

"OK"

And they hung up.

"_Remember when we were such fools and _

_So convinced in just too cool?_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you a friend_

_I'd give anything…"_

Brooke fought hard to hold back the tears. And she managed to. That is, until the cab pulled up at the Naley's home and she ran inside into Haley's arms. It was then when it got out of her, the tears and the pain, sobbs on Haley's shoulder with Haley striking her hair and repeating "It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok"

Nathan was on his way to Lucas' place to get Brooke's stuff out of there. He knocked the door and Lucas opened shortly after.

"What are you foing here?" Lucas asked

"I'm here to pick up Brooke's stuff" Nathan replied coldly, still not forgiving his brother for what he did to Brooke.

"Why didn't you tell me she's staying at your place?" Lucas asked honestly.

Nathan sighed, and shoved his head in disbelief "How dare you ask me that?"

"How dare I?" Lucas was confused, and mad at Nathan. He was supposed to be on his side, he was his brother "I mean, you're my brother Nate. How could you NOT tell me?" Lucas repeated the question again, only a lot louder and he was obviously angry

"Why? Because Brooke's hurt. And since you're not gonna do it, **someone** needs to be there for her, and **not** betray her" Nathan replied, rubbing in all the guilt he could on Lucas.

But Luke didn't give up, he had to defend himself "I **didn't **betray her! I **didn't **kiss Jessica. It's all a misunderstanding!"

"Yea, I believe you. But, how can Brooke after all those times you **did** cheat on her?" Nathan said in a calm voice. And that killed Lucas a little bit more. The feeling of guilt was overcoming him. He looked down to the floor and didn't dare to look Nate in the eyes again

"I'm an idiot" he mumbled. "Her things are in the room. Go take em" he told Nathan still not looking up. He couldn't. And he knew he had no right too. Nathan shoke his head again and went to the room to get Brooke's stuff. When he got out of the room 10minutes later Lucas was still standing by the door, his eyes still locked on the floor. Nathan was now worried about him.

"You ok man?" he asked

"As good as I deserve to be" Lucas replied and just opened the door to Nathan.

"Just…give her time. Let her heal. She's going through a lot now, Lucas. **Believe me**." Nathan stressed out remembering the talk he had with Brooke before he came over to Luke's place. Everything Brooke said made him feel even worse for her than he did before. Nathan turned around and left, leaving a confused, sad, heart-broken and very lost Lucas. And he knew the most painful of all the truths – it was all his fault. And he deserved it.

He did what he was supposed to do that day – wrote. He wrote a lot, and when he was done he just smiled. He took his cell, and dialed a number, still looking at the screen and smiling "It's done." He said and kept smiling. "Come by whenever you want"

Brooke was laying on the bed. She told Hales she needed some sleep, even though she wasn't really into sleeping. She just didn't need Haley's speeches of defending Lucas. She needed to hate him right now. She needed all the bad things about Lucas in her head. But, she just couldn't. In all of her thoughts he was still the good Luke. The cute, blue eyed boy that made her believe anything was possible. He was **her** Luke. She shoved her head trying to make the thoughts disappear. Trying to find a way to hate him again. And she couldn't. She hugged the pillow next to her and stuck her head in it. She needed to cry away from everyone. She needed to get through this on her own.

"Hey" Peyton stuck her head through the door only a few moments later.

"Hey, Peyt" Brooke replied, already a bit annoyed cuz everyone's trying to "be there" when what she really needs is to be alone. Or Lucas. She wasn't even sure herself what hurted more – that he cheated or that she lost him.

"How are you holding up?" Peyton asked and closed the door behind her, finding a place next to Brooke on the bed.

"Not good. It just hurts. I feel this ache and void in my heart. Where Lucas used to be" she said in a soft voice. Peyton saw her best friend falling apart in front of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, buddy" she replied. She didn't hug Brooke. She knew it would only make things worse for Brooke. That it would only make her cry again. She knew Brooke better than anyone else did.

"Yea, me too." Brooke replied and looked to the ground.

"Peyt?" she called her friends name

"Yea?" Peyton replied thinking and hoping Brooke will finally speak, and get it all out.

"If you don't mind – I'd like to be alone." Brooke said in almost a pleading voice. Peyton nodded.

"Sure, Brooke. If you need me – I'm here." Peyton said before she got up and left Brooke's room. Seems she didn't know Brooke that well.

"How is she?" Haley asked as soon as Peyton got downstairs.

"Bad. I never saw her like this. Usually she talks, she crys, she yells and whines, but now…she seems so crushed" Peyton said

"You'd be like that too if you were her. It's not just Lucas who left her but also…" Haley didn't manage to finish the sentence cuz the fron door opened and Nathan walked in with a few suitcases.

"Hey, Nate. How did it go?" Haley asked him

"Hey, Peyton" Nate said first "He…seems lost. And I'm starting to believe he really didn't do a thing" Nathan said

"How is she" he asked

"The same. She barely talks" Haley replied

"Should I carry her stuff upstairs now?" Nathan asked

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just let her be alone as she asked. At least for a while. And as bad as it sounds, I gotta go take care of some stuff…for my wedding. And honestly, I don't even wanna get married right now" Peyton said and half smiled. She kept hoping someday they'll all be happy.

"See ya guys" she said and walked out.

"Did you tell her?" Nathan asked and put his arms around Haley's waist

"I was about to but than you came in. Maybe it's for the best, after all it's up to Brooke to tell whomever she wants to" Haley replied and gave a peck kiss to Nathan.

_[background song: Maroon 5 – Won't Go Home Without You_

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

_  
_Lucas was in his room, sitting on the bed and remembering Brooke. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He hoped he will eventually get her back. She just wanted her to be his pretty girl again. He needed her to be there, in his arms, to smell her hair, to just roll his eyes when she steals fries from his plate, to kiss her forhead, to cuddle next to her at night, to watch her in his gray hoody when she puts her on after they have sex at his place…just to have her near. So many thoughts and memories ran through his mind, so many thoughts that only involved Brooke. He needed her – just like fish needs water, or all the being air. She was his air.

**Sometimes you love someone so much and get so cought up in them that you don't see them slipping through your hands. Sometimes you think your dream's about to come true, and then your world falls apart in a second. She wasn't just the biggest part of my world. She was my whole world.**_  
_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

_  
_Brooke was laying down in her bed, still fighting the thoughts of Lucas that were running through her head. That's when someone knocked the door.

"Come in" she said unwillingly. She didn't wanna see anyone.

It was Nathan "Hey, girl. I'm just gonna leave your stuff here and leave you alone. I know that's what you need right now" Nathan said and just put her bags down next to the closet. "If you need anything – we're here. And you need to eat soemthing" He said and kissed her forhead. It felt good to feel the support from her friends. She knew Nathan and Haley and Peyton and Rachel just want what's best for her, but what's best for her is Lucas. And they can't give her Lucas. They just can't. Hell, Nathan can kiss her forhead but it'll never be like it was when Lucas pressed his lips to her forhead. And she doesn't want it to be. Nathan left her room soon, but only to be exchanged by Rachel who walked in, carring something in her hands.

_[flashback – earlier that day_

"_It's done. Come by whenever you want" Lucas spoke to his cell, smiling_

"_Really? That was fast. Now we need to get it printed and get the covers done, and I can take it to her place. You sure this is gonna work?" Rachel asked him, still doubting this idea_

"_Trust me. I know what I'm doing" Lucas replied and Rachel smiled. He really wanted to fight for her.  
_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

"Hey, Rach. Is it 9 already?" Brooke asked her a bit confused, she was sure it wasn't even 7 yet.

"No, but…" Rachel started and handed out the book to Brooke. She decided to go streight to the point. "Just read this" she said as Brooke took the book in her hands. She was confused, but almost 100 sure it had something to do with Lucas.

"Don't just throw it away. Don't throw anything away before you give it a chance to speak. Just read it, please. All the instructions you'll find there. Now I'll leave you with the book" Rachel said and left the room. She knew Brooke was gonna read it. After all, she was curious. _  
_

_The taste of her breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remain unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

"Hey. I gave her the book. Of course it won't be easy for her. But, it's for the best" Rachel said and hung up the phone. Of course, she had to call Lucas to tell him how the plan was going. Now it was all up to Brooke and Lucas to get everything out on the open.__

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

Brooke spent the next 15minutes just staring at the book. What if he was trying to tell her he actually loves Jessica? Or that he was still in love with Peyton and that it hit him now when she was getting married? Or he tried to apologize? Whatever it was, she needed to find out. Even if it broke her heart in more piaces. She spent the next few hours reading it. It was about them, their relationship and everything they went throught. The last paragraph said

**[Brooke voiceover – I need you to believe me this – I didn't cheat on you with Jessica. She kissed me, and I didn't kiss her back. You came in at the wrong moment, a second later you'd see me pushing her away. But we need to talk about something. Meet me at the beach right after you read this. I'm sure it'll be around 10. I'll wait till midnight. **

**-Lucas"**

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

She didn't know what to do or say. She felt a tear or two roll down her cheeks. She needed to talk to him, and tell him she was wrong, and tell him she loves him, and tell him… and see what's the thing they really need to talk about. Did he know think their relationship wasn't possible cuz sometimes love isn't enough? That they miss the trust? She had to know. She looked at her watch: 10pm. He knew even when she'll be done with it. She quickly got ready and got out, started her car and went to the beach.

__

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

Lucas was at the beach waiting for Brooke to appear. He knew exacly what to say, and he hoped her reaction will be good. He knew he read the book by now, and Haley called him to tell him Brooke went out and that she just said she's off to see Lucas. So he knew she was on her way to the beach. He became more and more nervous, pacing around and waiting for her. And then he saw her walking to him. She was wearing just her jeans and a top, but she looked beautiful to him. She always had. And always will.

"Hey" she said, her voice barely over a whisper. Her eyes were red – he knew she was crying. He hated himself for causing her so much pain.

"Hey, Brooke" he replied

"So? What is it you wanna talk about?" she started. She wanted to see what was it he wanted before pouring her heart out. And even know when he was standing in front of her, dressed just like he always does, with his usual Luke smell – the mixed of his own smell, parfume he was always having, and detergent – she knew she loved him and everything about him.

**[Brooke's voiceover: Love can hurt. And it can be amazing at times. Every love's special to itself, and unique. But all the loves in the world have something in common – forgivness and sacrifice. **__

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

"Brooke, everything you read in that book is coming from my heart. We had our amazing moments. We had drama but we always managed to deal with it and find our way back. But…" he stopped for a second, getting ready for the next thing he was going to say. He looked in her eyes, and she looked in his. They were standing a meter away from each other, but her eyes were always locked with his beautiful blue eyes.

"But, Brooke, when I told you it's Peyton who I want next to me when my dreams come true…I was honest. And I still feel that way" he finally said but didn't look away. Brooke felt her world falling apart. Was he just saying he still loves Peyton? Peyton, her best friend Peyton? Peyton who's about to marry his friend, Jake? She couldn't believe her own ears.__

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

"She'll be standing next to me…actually, more next to you." He said and smiled. And she was getting more and more confused every second. He took a few steps closer to her, still caring the same smile. He went down on one knee and took a ring out of his pocket.

"She'll be standing next to you cuz that's where bridesmaid's stand on a wedding. Cuz being married to you is the biggest dream I have, Brooke.. So give me the pleasure of being yours forever" he said and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She started crying and covered her lips with her hand. He got up and whiped away her tears with his thumb.

"So, what do you say, Brooke?" he asked again.

"Yes, Lucas, of course I wanna marry you. I love you. More than anyone and anything on this world" she said and he leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was slow, and gentle, he had his hands on her cheeks, and her hands were over his. He liked holding them while kissing him. She loved everything about them. They pulled away, and tears were still running down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked

"Happiness, silly!" she replied and smiled. He kissed her again, this time with much more passion.

"I can't wait to marry you, Brooke Davis. And I want a big family" he said with the biggest smile she's ever seen on him.

"You better. I'm pregnant" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. He just smiled and pulled her in for another kiss._  
_

**I want crawl back to her anymore. I'll keep her close forever. And have a baby crawling around the house. Any many more babies later on. Maybe even a whole basketball team.**

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you_

**Well, that's it guys! Hpe you liked it! Review PLEASE! It's the last chapter as you already know! Love ya all for reading!!!**


End file.
